Undeniable
by kusanosakura
Summary: Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'. MPREG Warning.
1. Prologue

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_The war is finally over; when the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?_

* * *

All the remaining Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban to be properly interviewed and later tried. At Harry's request the Malfoys were put under house arrest but until the dead had been claimed and the remains of the Order and Dumbledore's Army had recovered from the initial shock then they were to remain both wandless and invis-shackled. The only Malfoy who had had a wand was Narcissa but she had surrendered it without a fight.

Lucius Malfoy was a broken man; tormented and bullied by the man he had chosen wrongfully to follow. Honestly, he was hoping for a quick end. The last few months had been brutal; he wished he had not taken this path and put his family in danger. His wife Narcissa was never a very good Death Eater, she had always been too kind which was strange because she was a Black. She made a better nurse then a killer…Draco had been bullied to humiliate him but also because he was more pure blood then any of them. Okay that wasn't entirely true, they had kept their son's condition a secret from the Wizarding world. He had before his wife informed him about Draco's magical nature had courted several rich pure-blood families with the possibility of marrying into the dark house of Malfoy.

Draco watched Potter with a look of reverence mixed with longing; they had had for a long time a sort of radar for each other. He bullied Potter because he felt that he had taken the wrong side by siding with a Mudblood and a bloodtraitor rather then being his friend. In the end it was himself that had taken the wrong side…he wanted to redo everything.

The longing he felt…controlled his whole body, Potter wasn't a boy anymore…the war had changed them both. Potter was a man…a man to who he owed his life and his family's lives to…and there was nothing he could do…to repay that debt. He was close to tears….because….he was not exactly the boy he had always seemed to be.

His mother came up and hugged him, she had always been able to read Draco. So…his nature had chosen a life mate. His father would not be pleased…but it was ancient magic that her son had been gifted with; a Magic that would not be denied. Potter had fought for them…but did he return Draco's feelings? Would the animosity end? At the moment the boy in question was still sitting before them kneeling beside the bodies of fallen comrades….friends. They mourned their friends in a way that only she and Draco ever had….

Harry knelt with Fred on one side and Tonks and Remus on the other; they had fought hard. George and Molly were taking it the hardest. Fleur fought back tears but even she was upset by the lost of a brother-in-law. Hermione was in shock while Ginny sobbed quietly in Ron's arms.

Harry was still in shock, more that he was alive and much less that the unforgivable curses no longer affected him. So much death and for what? They died for him? Why? He never wanted to be the Chosen One…

Yet…he wouldn't actually wish that fate on Neville. He winced when he realized that even Draco looked at him with reverence. He didn't like being treated as a hero…he had only wanted to be normal….

Ginny came up and placed a hand on his shoulder….

Harry froze at the unexpected touch…

Draco scowled and hid his face in his hands…embarrassment wasn't something he was happy to be seen showing rather then his normal arrogant exterior neither was jealousy. He hid behind the mask…because…he was actually shy and lashed out when he was embarrassed. Being stalked by the great Potter had always unnerved him….why did the other affect him so much? His venomous jealousy of Ginny Weasley was a clue.

The gaze between them broke when Harry turned to Ginny with a sad smile; she was a good friend…but…something was missing. He'd practically proposed to her before Fleur's wedding to Bill but he had the strangest feeling…that it wouldn't last.

Hermione woke up out of her shock and collapsed in Molly's lap sobbing, "I know can't bring George back….but…I'm…"

Molly's eyes filled with fresh tears, "Oh sweetheart…"

Fleur hugged them both, "So am I…"

Ron stammered, "'Mione…are you…"

"Yes, you stupid git…" she sobbed again…

Harry was surprised, it explained her emotional state when they were hunting Horcruxes after Ron left but why hadn't she stayed at the Burrow? Simply, because even Hermione knew that they couldn't survive two days without her. They had all known the possibility of dying in this war; in fact Harry had fully expected to die. Being alive unnerved him, he had no idea what he wanted anymore…

Ron was ecstatic he ran around jumping up and down; "I'm going to be a father…"

Bill grabbed him and they spun around in joy…

George burst into new tears, "Mum…I…"

Molly sighed, "You and Fred were in a relationship since your fourth year at Hogwarts; you quit school to start the Joke shop mostly to keep that horrible woman Umbridge from discovering your secret. You loved him very much…we all knew it…we just….chose to ignore it because we loved you. I also know…that you wouldn't have been able to help yourselves. Ancient Magic….is hard to resist…"

George stammered, "He…isn't gone completely…"

Arthur and Molly Weasley had hard time stomaching that; love was one thing….twincest…was difficult to accept but a child from it? They knew they were special but this…was almost too much…

George whispered, "We knew one of us might die…it was a last gift…please…try to understand…" he needed his family…he hadn't know they knew…he had always been afraid to tell. Fred had been the braver one…the more handsome…more muscular.

Molly bit her lip, "It's my grandchild…how could I not…" Knowing that her twins were closer then most and were identical down to their unique magical hermaphrodite nature, she should have realized the possibility…

Draco didn't realize what the Weasleys were discussing but his mother did; Narcissa knew that the that family were pure-bloods and that they were more closely related then either family wanted to admit but she hadn't realized that the Weasleys had given birth to that kind of magic. One a generation was normal but two or three was rare but these were strange times.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Ginny had been distant since James' birth, gone much of the time traveling with her all-female Quidditch team. Harry had gotten used to it, not wanting to crush her dreams he had become a stay-at-home dad. He was a part-time lecturer at Hogwarts for Muggles studies when Hermione was called away as special emissary to the Muggle world. He was lonely, seeing Ron and Hermione so happy that it hurt, not that he dared admit it. Two year old James got along well with four year old Teddy who was a frequent guest at Grimmauld place; he often organized play dates with them. Actually, Andromeda Tonks had all but moved in…then again she was a Black before she married a Muggle-born and had as much right to Grimmauld Place as Harry did despite what Mrs. Black's portrait said. Harry had had enough of the woman and somehow managed with Andromeda's help to banish it to the farthest reaches of the shed. He couldn't have anything Dark around the children; sometimes he ended up watching Rose, Ron and Hermione's three year old daughter. He had asked her to please as a Black restore the missing names to the family tree tapestry, it helped them both deal with losing their friends. Seeing Sirius, the Tonks and Teddy's names where they belonged helped his anguish in losing so many friends.

It was funny, save the world and you end up doing little but raising your own kid….he didn't complain. He had had enough death and playing the hero after the Battle of Hogwarts and being an Auror like his father had lost its appeal.

Something was going on with Ginny and though he had Molly's sympathy, he didn't tell her everything. He didn't want to cause a fight…

Ginny apparated in with a crack, she dropped her broom and hugged him, "Hey…I got a few days off…"

Harry smiled, "Missed you…"

Teddy and James ran in at the crack.

James threw himself at his mother, "Mummy…"

Ginny spun him around, "James…" she ruffled Teddy's hair, she had respected his parents but he never felt like hers. "What do you say we go visit Granny at the Burrows…"

James pouted, "Mummy, we were just there…"

Andromeda walked in, "Oh its you Ginny…" she tried to hide her displeasure, she never liked Ginny. She felt a mother's place was with her children not gallivanting around. There was a difference in how the young woman treated Teddy and James. Everyone else treated Teddy as family, he was just as much family as Georgina and Freda were. She had gotten over the strange relationship between the Weasley twin boys but she had allowed her daughter to marry a werewolf. Teddy wasn't a werewolf despite his father's fears; he did however like his 'uncle' Bill prefer his meat rare, loved to run and had a slight temper. He did have the same ability as his mother to change his hair at will.

Ginny bowed slightly, she knew that Andromeda Black-Tonks was disappointed in her. She couldn't help that…being the wife of the famous Harry Potter was draining. She never felt like she was good enough anymore. She loved James she did, Teddy was adorable but…she didn't feel like she belonged. She grinned, "Why don't we go visit Uncle George and the twins."

James and Teddy yelled, "Uncle George…" actually it was more garbled then that…they were still toddlers after all.

It didn't take long to get the kids bundled up and into the fire place so they could floo to Diagon Alley

They were greeted by the three old Weasley twin mascots; Freda and Georgia…they looked like female versions of their parents. A portrait of Fred was in the office which bore the title 'willing to sacrifice everything to protect the right to laugh'. How George and Fred…

It was lucky the flat above the shop had two bedrooms and an office; George was have trouble keeping track of his girls and the shop on his own. His best friend Lee Jordan had taken on most of Fred's duties after he got over the shock of a pregnant George and a dead Fred. Angelina had become their nanny, he had made them his daughters godparents. They had been close to George and Fred…

XoooooX

Draco spent many hours since they had been sentenced to house arrest staring out the window…

It had been almost three years, Harry Potter had married the female Weasley and he had spent hours in his room sobbing. He had never had a true claim to Potter's heart…but he had always felt something between them and honestly it scared him. They had always had a radar for each other, his hexes and barbed words was the only way he knew to get Potter's attention. He felt forgotten now…though his body burned for the Boy Who Lived…

He had many dreams, rather erotic ones since his sentence…

They had their money and the Manor but it was lonely…

His father had had a mental and magical breakdown that narrowly kept him out of St. Mungo's but his mother had experience with madness due to his Aunt Bellatrix so he was housed in a separate wing. He avoided his father, he felt like an embarrassment though his mother assured him he wasn't.

All he wanted was Potter, hang the Manor and his inheritance as the Lord of the house of Malfoy. He would do anything…

Anything? He was a wizard…they had been allowed wands…well he and his mother. No one in their right mind would trust an insane Lucius with a wand. He was cared for by host of disgruntled but well-paid healers as well as his godfather the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape the reports of his death had been greatly exaggerated. The Wizarding world was kept in the dark about Lucius' condition, they would no doubt insist he was relocated to Azkaban rather then St. Mungo's.

He knew his only chance at Potter was when he was fertile, he didn't want to waste time with a Polyjuice Potion though he was bloody brilliant at Potions. No…they wouldn't last long enough…

He'd have to use transformation, it would eat at his pride to have to become Weaselette but it was better then not having Potter. He wished he didn't have to go this route but he craved Potter…

He ached….burned…dreamed of the Chosen One…

He was a shy, arrogant, fool of a wizard but he wanted Potter…with every ounce of magic he had…

He checked the schedule of Ginny Weasley's matches as a Holyhead Harpy and picked a date they didn't have a match but had practice. He bit his lip, made himself invisible and disparated to the Grimmauld Place. He waved his wand and whispered an unlocking spell letting him into Potter's home. He hated himself for this but he wasn't given a choice. He found Harry's study and let himself in, he found a stack of letters from Ginny in a drawer, he pilfered some and made his way silently back to the Manor, careful to cover his tracks.

He read through them and planned out a letter, slowly trying to copy Weaselette's handwriting as well and tone of her letters,

'Harry,

Sorry I've been busy, I've got Thursday off…could you ask Mum to watch Teddy and James? I'm sure Mrs. Tonks would like the night off. Maybe, we can go to our favorite restaurant? Unless you want a quiet night at home…

Ginny'

Obviously, Merlin help him he meant the one they frequented in the early days of their marriage before the Weaselette bitch got wrapped up in her Quidditch. He'd been a decent seeker but not like Harry, Harry was born to fly. He was shocked the man stayed home; his desired mate wasn't a world famous Quidditch player and he didn't become an Auror to go chasing things that went bump in the night to make it a safe world for Muggles and Wizards alike.

Now what? Floo it? Owl? Oh god…what was he thinking? How did he keep this from falling apart? He scribbled down a sentence after a few moments.

'I'll be too busy to receive a owl, too many fan letters and I'd never find it in time. I'm almost never in one place long enough to Floo so…I'll see you when I get home and I'll accept whatever you plan. I'll be home around 7'

He felt like such a girl…Merlin help him…

Grimmauld Place was…in his blood…and he wanted it…he'd trade this drafty old Manor for the cozy home Harry had somehow made out of the dreary Black ancestral home. It was Harry's…Potter's by law but it belonged to the werewolf's whelp Theodore Lupin and himself by blood. He wished he could trade places with the Weaselette and be Potter's mate…but that was impossible. Who would marry a Malfoy? All of his former Slytherin pals who he had hung around with in school were dead or in Azkaban for life; yes, Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy was alone.

* * *

What will Harry's reaction be when realizes he's alone? Or when he sees his name joined with his old crush and ex-rival as well as their son?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest? Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep it interesting...I finally figured out how to make things work here...

Harry woke to find a letter in Ginny's handwriting on his desk, there was no trace of Floo powder or an owl. She didn't come into his study often…he read it smiling, he'd missed alone time with his wife. He felt a sadness that he refused to admit to…

He would do as she asked, well he'd send the boys to The Burrows…he'd ask Andromeda to do something for herself. He had become a decent cook once he got the hang of using magic to cook. Molly Weasley was an excellent teacher. He'd make Ginny's favorites, light an actual fire in the fireplace and put self-playing charm on the piano in the drawing room. He had to show her that he still wanted her…

XooooX

Thursday rolled around…

Draco snuck out to the edge of the Manor property to where he could safely Apparate and used to a Transfiguration charm to become Weaselette. He altered his own voice so he would sound more…feminine…

He was wearing a knee-length green silk skirt the same shade as Potter's eyes, a white knit top with matching white lace undergarments. He was wearing silver sandals and bit his lip, please Merlin…he begged, 'let this work…'

It was strange having the complete body of a woman, but he had to shag Potter… but he didn't think the Gryffindor swung that way.

Draco Apparated to the steps of Grimmauld Place as he had done before but this time he was visible; but that was because he was Weaselette and not Heir to the least noble house in the Wizarding world. He waltzed in like he owned the house…his arms slipping around Potter's waist. "Hey…cooking again…" he was surprised…he hadn't expected that. Then again he had grown up spoiled and surrounded by house elves. Then had not been a replacement for Kreacher since the old elf died and since Potter was a stay at home father it made sense. Draco himself cooked…and cooked well…

Harry turned and smiled, "Hey Ginny…" he kissed the man who wore the face of his wife, "You look good…" a slight blush, they hadn't spent time like this since before James was conceived…

Draco ignored the hurt of being called Weaselette's name and kissed him, "Thanks…" he craved more then the sweet kiss he gave the other boy. His heart raced, he felt a tug in his womb…his own magic was rising. He had to hope the Transfiguration spell held…

Harry broke the kiss giggling, "Careful now, or I'll ruin dinner…"

Draco took a step back, "Where are we eating…" he needed to get control of himself…

Harry smiled, "The Drawing room, I have a fire going and a blanket set out. Why don't you pour yourself a glass of champagne…"

Draco's mouth watered, "Sure…don't be long…"

Harry watched her leave, something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. He finished up dinner, Chicken Parmesan and carried it to the Drawing room.

Draco sipped his champagne, letting the music flow through him and the fire warm his cold body. He wanted this so much…

He would hate himself later but…it was the only way. If he couldn't have Potter's love he could have his child. How could the Chosen One love the reformed Death Eater that he was? No one wanted him anymore, they were content to let him disappear…

Draco smiled up at Potter, no…Harry…if he called the man anything else he would be discovered. "It smells great…"

Harry laughed, "It's your favorite…Mum taught me a long time ago…" since he married into the Weasley clan he had taken to calling Molly Weasley mum…

Draco blushed, it wasn't his favorite but he could make it well enough…he said with an attempt at a Weaseleque smirk, "Glad you remembered…"

Harry felt a faint twist in his gut, "I never forget anything like that…"

Draco's heart broke and he cursed himself into the next century when he saw a flash of pain in Harry's eyes, he leaned over to kiss him lightly. "Hush…let eat…then we can…enjoy the silence of a house to ourselves…"

Harry handed the visage of his wife her plate, something was different…he couldn't put his finger on it. He saw desire and passion in those familiar blue eyes, he hadn't seen that in a long time.

Draco accepted the plate smiling and started to eat, unconsciously using the fastidious table manner of a

well-bred but spoiled pure-blood rather then a hungry member of the Weasley clan.

Harry barely noticed as he ate…

Draco spotted some sauce and bent over to lick it off…

Harry's eyes went wide and soon they were kissing, not the shy chaste kisses of earlier in the evening but desperate kisses.

Draco waved his hand and the dishes moved to a safe distance, he lay back pulling Harry on top of him. He wished he could let Harry make love to his own body but Harry was Harry and would never cheat knowingly. He hoped if Harry did find out that he would be forgiven in time…

Harry found his hands roving over the body that appeared to be Ginny's with an eagerness he hadn't expected and hadn't felt in years if ever. He gasped between kisses, "You didn't put a lust potion in the champagne did you…"

Draco blushed, he hadn't…because he hadn't thought he'd have to with the face and body of Weaselette…he said softly, "Why…I've never done that before…why would I start now…" it was true…

Harry slowly undressed her, "Ginny…I've missed this…" he kissed her eyes, nose, lips, neck, every bare patch of skin…

Draco moaned, he'd hoped Harry would be an excellent lover…but he never expect something like this. He shivered beneath Harry's lips and hands and they slide over his body…

Harry kissed and fondle the breasts of the woman he had married…

Draco mumbled, "Merlin…bloody Merlin…" he mumbled a silent charm that sent the rest of their clothes to the couch. He needed Harry now, his magic was rising and he wanted Harry to take him before his fertility wore off. "Harry…please…don't tease me…" He spread Weaselette's legs…as if begging Harry to take him…her…

Harry kissed her, his hands sliding up Draco's thighs unknowingly, "It's been too long…I know…I just want this to be good…" he slid between those slim thighs and into the warm embrace of the body beneath him.

Now Draco's body was a virgin and he forgotten that part…it hurt when Harry entered him. He had only assumed the guise of the Weaselette's body. He clung to Harry, whimpering slightly…"

Harry lifted the other's chin, "Ginny…" he paused his thrusts, "…did I hurt you…"

Draco bluffed he had to, "No…I was so eager that I forgot…I hurt myself on a broom the other day…don't stop…please…" he begged, forgetting what his father tried to drill into him that 'Malfoys don't beg'. His eyes filled with all the longing and passion he didn't dare say out loud…

For a second he swore those eyes were grey…stormy grey and not the familiar blue of the woman he married. He cursed himself, he hadn't forgot Draco…he owed Ginny better then that. The lonely nights since the Battle of Hogwarts he had wondered what might have been. Everyone expected him to marry Ginny and he had. Why now? He had locked those feelings away, he had never felt free of his destiny except when he looked into those stormy grey eyes…he blushed kissing Ginny softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you…" his thrusts were now slow and gentle…

Draco moaned, Harry cared…he knew he would be a tender lover…he hated himself for the trick…but he needed this. He kissed him back, holding on tight as he tried to move with the other man. He was the savior of the Wizarding world…the man who captured the lost heart of one Draco Malfoy…

Harry reached to touch a spot that always made Ginny whimper…

Draco's eyes fluttered closed, he whimpered, where did Harry learn to make love like this? It was heaven, better then a fallen man like himself deserved…he wished Harry was his…

Harry felt his orgasm strain on the edge of his senses, he'd never come so fast…soon he was falling over the edge…

Draco whimpered coming as he felt the hot rush of Harry's seed inside his womb. He held back the tears as he felt life spark…

Harry collapsed on the delicate body beneath him, gasping, "Bloody hell…"

Draco kissed him softly, "Lets go to bed…" he waved his hand and sent the dishes to the sink to wash themselves and the food disappeared into the fridge. He had gotten used to doing magic without a wand; simple magic at least. He had barely earn the privilege this year, he pulled Harry up and let the wizard lead him upstairs.

Harry barely noticed much, he was still in shock at the orgasm to realize Draco was doing things Ginny couldn't. He led him up to their bed and curled up with his lover…

Draco kissed him, his magic was being drained by the new life in his womb…he had to get Harry to fall asleep. He said a non-verbal sleep spell, kissed the strong but gentle sleeping wizard, "I love you…I know you will probably never be mine but I will always be yours…" he let the part of the transformation spell that made him more woman that he was by nature fade away. He slipped downstairs, turning invisible as he dressed and snuck out.

There was one thing in the house that knew what he had done…the tapestry of the Family Tree…

Draco Malfoy's name was being joined by two others; Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy…


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Harry woke to a cold and empty bed, where was Ginny? She must have left early, he check their bathroom but it hadn't been touched. He went the kitchen expecting to find dirty dishes piled in the sink but he found it empty. The leftovers were put in the fridge…that was very unGinny.

He made himself a cup of hot coffee and went to hide in his study to think…

He stared at the fixed tapestry and nearly choked on his coffee when he saw the new addition, his name paired with Malfoy's…

He glanced at his name on the Weasley side of the tree, the silver threads that connected his name to Ginny's were slowly unraveling. Yet the thread that connected them to James hadn't changed…then he made the connection. It hadn't been Ginny last night…his eyes filled with shame…

He had cheated, unknowingly but he had still cheated…he wanted to punch a wall but Harry wasn't one to loose his temper anymore. He stood and ran his forefinger over Draco's and his name, the name beneath theirs; Scorpius…his son? How was that possible? Draco wanted him that badly that he would become the spitting image of a woman he no doubt hated? He wanted to speak to the other but he was ashamed, why hadn't he realized this sooner?

The passion between them had been intense and that orgasm was beyond belief…yes, he wanted to see what they would be like together. He'd always had an attraction for the snarky Slytherin…he'd find himself drowning in those stormy grey eyes…and wondering often. He'd never told anyone not even Hermione who he loved like a sister.

He cleaned himself up and decided he had to speak to someone…

He ended up outside George's office, he knocked on the door…

George opened it with a raised eyebrow and hugged his fellow Gryffindor, "Hey Fred, look its Harry…" he dragged Harry into his sanctuary.

Harry smiled nervously at the living Weasley twin and the talking portrait of the one they lost, "Hi…I have a question…and you are the only two I trust…"

George and the portrait of a less haggard Fred wore identical smirks, "Spill it Harry…"

Harry stammered taking a seat, "How…did you realize you liked each other…

The Weasley twins' jaws dropped, "What…"

Fred knew Harry was going to marry Ginny as foolish of an idea as he thought it was…before he was dead…

George sighed, "I suppose I always loved Fred…It just deepened as we got older. You see, he and I are very different then the rest of the family."

Harry nodded, "I gathered that when I finally realized you were pregnant…" that had taken getting used to, he had always known they were close as if they shared a brain. He hadn't realized they shared a heart…he was jealous of that…

George blushed, "Fred…you explain it please…"

Fred snorted, "Sure…ask the dead twin…"

George's eyes filled with pain, "Don't…talk like that…please…"

Fred sighed, "Sorry love…" he glanced at Harry, "You see…George and I…we are very special wizards…born with a sort of magic reserved for pure bloods." he scratched his head, "Ever heard of Hermaphrodites…"

Harry blinked, "Half-male/half-females? They are said to be infertile…" but the Weasley twins obviously weren't…

Fred snorted, "Maybe Muggle Hermaphrodites are but Magical ones aren't. You see we are male three weeks out of the month….and well…female…the last week. The only difference between us was that we were fertile one opposite ends of that week."

Harry nodded, "I think I understand…is that why it isn't illegal to be gay in the Wizarding world…"

Fred nodded solemnly, "Something like that, you see when one of us takes a mate…its for life. Its sad really, I wish it would be easier for George…"

George whispered, "No one could love me like you…I just wish you hadn't died trying to save me…"

Fred sighed, "Georgie, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had let you die when I could have saved you."

Harry could see all the affection that they had had in life that he never tried to notice, "Is…there any other way for wizards to have a child with another wizard other then…being what you are…"

Fred shrugged, "I don't know…I never really checked…I was careful when I made love to George…I only let myself give in to what we both wanted just before the Battle of Hogwarts. I knew one of us would die…it was the only way the other would try to survive."

Harry nodded, he understood that….

George wiped away the tears he was ashamed to admit he had, "Why are you asking all this…"

Harry bit his lip, "You swear you won't tell a soul…or speak of this in a joke…"

Fred smirked, "I swear on the Marauders Prongs, Padfoot and Moony…that I will never let it slip…"

George nodded his agreement.

Harry said quietly, "I sort of cheated on Ginny…I didn't realize it until this morning. I swear I didn't do it on purpose…"

George stared, "You did what…"

Fred sighed, "You're a good bloke Harry…tell us what happened…"

Harry absently cast a strong privacy spell, "I received a letter I swore was from Ginny asking if we could have a night together yesterday. It was on my desk in my study…no owl or smell of Floo powder. It didn't ask for a reply…"

The twins nodded in silence…

Harry continued, "I sent the boys to Mum's and politely sent Dromeda home…I made Ginny's favorite, Chicken Parmesan. When she came in it was so quiet, I didn't hear her Apparate in or Floo in. Her arms were around my waist, she seemed surprised I was cooking…"

The whole Weasley clan knew Harry could cook and he was decent at it…

Harry licked his lips, his cheeks scarlet, "She kissed me…softly…but it was nothing like a kiss I remember getting from Ginny. There was so much passion in those eyes…and desire…it blew me away. I thought…she had missed me. I carrying the plates to the Drawing room…we started to eat…then she leaned over to lick sauce from my cheek. It turned into one of the most mind-blowing kisses I've even had. The dishes moved…and we ended up…well…doing more then snogging the hell out of each other. Bloody Merlin…it was the best shag I've ever had. We went to bed, I woke up…she was gone…the house was clean. My clothes were neatly on the couch…the dishes were washed and the food put away."

The twins blinked, Ginny was a terribly lazy housekeeper and was worse when she was shagging someone.

Harry said quietly, "I had a funny feeling when we were shagging…I swear I saw grey eyes…then…when I woke up…there was something different about the tapestry in my study…"

Fred asked softly, "What was on it…"

Harry bit his lip, "My name…paired with two names…one…I've never heard of…"

George moved to put an arm around their friend, "Tell us who they were…"

Harry whispered, "Draco Malfoy…and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter…."

Fred lost his balance and ended up in his portrait on his arse, "What? That "

George stammered, "He always did make me feel funny…like we had something in common…"

Fred stared at him, "You think he is one of us…"

George nodded, "If he was the one who was in your house last night and the tapestry has your names joined with a child then it knows something we don't has usual. You mentioned it added Teddy when Andromeda restored her own name and it add all of us Weasleys when mum and Dad were restored including the ones not born."

Harry asked softly, "If Scorpius was conceived last night…and us sleeping together solidified a bond that you both know is unbreakable what should I do…"

Fred sighed, "You'll…have to end things with Ginny…for good…before you approach Draco. Ron would kill me for this but I think you are right; he is a decent enough bloke with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not around to make trouble. If he is like us he probably felt he had no choice."

George nodded, "I slept with Fred once looking like Angelina but he figured it out like you did…because…shagging with the person our ancient magic choose as our mate is the best shag in the world. I could never been with anyone else…I have and will always belong to Freddie…"

Harry twisted his hands, "What will I do? Your family will hate me…"

George shook his head, "Only a blind Muggle wouldn't notice you and Ginny drifting apart….trust me. Only Ron would have a problem with you splitting with Ginny. We'll have a long talk with Hermione…she'll understand…Ginny is obviously having trouble with being Mrs. Harry Potter…she don't even play under that name does she…"

The whole family knew Ginny played for the Holly's Head Harpies as Ginny Weasley, it was tradition for married Harpies to play under their Maiden name not that any of the Weasley woman agreed to that. Though the Quidditch freaks of the family understood and accepted it. It had always hurt that she was addressed by Quidditch fan boys as Ms. Weasley….rather then Mrs. Potter…

Harry nodded, "I better head back, Mum will be returning with the boys soon…I miss them already…"

George smiled sadly, "I understand, I miss the girls but if Angelina wasn't around they would run me ragged. They are very much Freddie's girls…"

Fred snorted, "Georgia is definitely yours Georgie…"

Harry saw the sad but definitely longing passionate look between the twins that he found he had more in common then he suspected. He was sure if it wasn't for their twins, it wouldn't have taken George long to follow his beloved in death. He stood slowly, "I have to figure this out...thanks for your help. You are sure that the thing with Draco will last…"

George smiled sadly, "I can't promise it will last…but I will say that it will be worth it. I wouldn't trade what I had with Fred for your entire fortune and a harem of blokes."

Fred nodded, "Like he said…George…was the most important thing to me. I did everything I could to make him happy. I just wished I really could have been there to raise our daughters."

George smiled, "I remember you fighting for Draco…that he hadn't killed Dumbledore…that it couldn't be proved that he did any actual crimes…that he deserved a second chance. Being tormented by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was punishment enough. I wouldn't be surprised if it encouraged his desire for you…" Harry would have made an excellent lawyer but he hadn't been content to disappear from the public eye and raise Teddy and later James with the love he never had growing up with those terrible Muggles they'd had to rescue Harry from the summer before the younger boy's second year at Hogwarts.

Harry blushed, "I see…I knew when I knelt between you, Tonks and Remus that…Ginny and I wouldn't last…I just didn't expect Draco to be the reason…" Draco and their son…

George hugged his friend, "Good luck…we'll always support you no matter what…" he knew better then anyone what Draco must feel seeing Harry with Ginny. He felt it when he'd seen Fred with Angelina…he'd done the same thing…it wasn't something he'd ever admit to anyone outside this room except maybe Draco.

If Draco was who Harry was supposed to be with then he would support them…he couldn't fail Fred…

Harry let himself out and ended up at home in time to have his two beloved boys knock him down.

"Dad…"

"Prongslet…"

Harry never told Teddy he couldn't call him dad, he respected Remus so much he knew he couldn't replace the gentle Moony who had along with Sirius felt almost like second dads to him. He never felt the second mother from anyone but Molly…

Molly hugged him, "Harry…Fire call me later…you seem…like you are upset…"

He kissed the boys and tickled them, "…I talked to Fred and George…I will talk to you later…but there is someone I need to talk to first…"

She nodded, "I…see…I'm always here…"

Harry smiled, "I know Mum…I will talk to you soon I promise…"

She ruffled her grandsons' hair; James' was a untidy black mop like his father's, while Teddy's was currently an Emerald Green. It was the color it was when he was content…probably because it matched Harry's eyes.

There was a flash of Green Fire and Andromeda Tonks stood in the kitchen fireplace, "I hope I'm not to late."

The boys squealed, "Nana…"

Molly Weasley smiled at her, they had long since learned to share Teddy and give him the love he missed by only having one member of his blood family around…

Andromeda Tonks had become good friends with Molly and it was nice to have someone around her age since she lost her sisters a long time ago…

Molly seemed to have forgiven her like her beloved Hufflepuff Muggle husband had for being a Slytherin….

Being intrinsically Slytherin was a Black trait, even her cousin Sirius hadn't managed to escape though he was Sorted into Gryffindor. He had in the end proved to be one of the bravest of them all, in her heart of hearts she was sorry she hadn't taken out her sister Bellatrix in the first war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Then perhaps both her cousin, her daughter, her husband, her son-in-law and Fred Weasley would be alive. Bellatrix had been insane by both Muggle and Wizard standards by the time she was nine; but she would never admit that Bella had been even more gentle then Cissy. It had been tormented out of the poor girl by their demented father with his definitely Dark Leanings…

She saw a silent torment yet equally determined look in Harry's eyes…what had happened to the young man while she was gone. He had blushed and simply requested the house to himself…

Harry grinned at his boys, trying to forget another was on the way, "What would you like for dinner…"

There was a garbled yell of, 'Pizza…"

Harry ruffled their hair, "Of course…meat mania for Teddy and Cheese for James…"

James was rather picky…honestly he hoped the toddler grew out of it. Between himself and their grandmothers they were probably spoiled…

Harry would simply reheat the chicken Parmesan for himself and Andromeda. Teddy may not be a werewolf but he did insist on eating meat almost to the extent his uncle Bill did. Teddy idolized his uncle Bill…he thought surviving and attack from an evil werewolf was the coolest thing ever and that Uncle Bill was just as brave as himself. After all Harry thought with a pained look in his eye, you have to be very brave or intrinsically foolish to face down the Darkest Wizard in history.

He set them loose to watch cartoons on their very Muggle television that needed to be replace every six months because it didn't exist well in a magical environment.

Andromeda watched him in silence, "You want to tell me what happened last night…or should I guess…"

Harry was glad that the pepperoni wasn't being sliced by himself, he lowered his wand. He never could keep secrets from her, "I…decided…you were right…"

She blinked, "I'm a Black at heart, we tend to think we are right but that doesn't always mean its true. About what am I right about…" her eye brow raised in query.

Harry sighed, that was so Slytherin of her and he saw her nephew with a similar expression. He groaned, "Don't do that to me 'Dromeda…you're killing me here…"

She stared at him, "Harry…are you alright…"

He threw his hands up, "Come here…" he left the kitchen, warding it to prevent curious toddlers from exploring. Harry headed for his study, "Promise not to scream…or tell Mum…"

Andromeda nodded, what would upset her favorite Gryffindor….

He opened the door and let her in, "Tell me if you see what I see…"

She scanned the tapestry and blinked at the new additions, "Harry…and Draco…" the name below theirs made sense. She nodded, "He was here wasn't he…"

Harry collapsed in a chair, "Yes…but…I swear I didn't realize it until this morning. I went to talk to Fred and George…they explained the most likely scenario and…well I sort of understand why he did it. I just…don't know… "

Andromeda's eyes widened, "Draco is a…"

Harry nodded, "I'm almost certain he is a Hermaphrodite…"

She nodded, "Given the purity of their bloodlines I'm not surprised, it explains a lot about my nephew and how much Cissy seemed to coddle him. The lack of reliable news of possible matched between Draco and wealthy pure-blood witches when he got closer to 17." growing up with Lucius as a father coupled with that…going to the lengths her nephew must had to shag Harry he must have been desperate and have been attracted to the gentle wizard she had grown to love as her own family. He was barely old enough to be her son and since by law he was practically Teddy's father Harry felt like family. Seeing Harry's name connected to her nephew's twisted her heart. Would this young man with such a huge capacity to love be able to bring the remaining members of the Black family together again? She hugged him, "I guess this would really make you family. If Draco is who you love I'll support you…I just hope Molly's boys will forgive you for this…"

Harry said quietly, "Can we keep Scorpius a secret between us…I don't really want them to know just yet. Leaving their sister for Draco maybe something only George and Fred could forgive me for…."

Andromeda smiled, "I'll finish dinner…why don't you think about how and what you will tell Ginny. I have a feeling that girl has known for a while now that she isn't the right person for you. That is most likely why she is gone more then she has to be…"

Harry nodded, this was difficult but with Andromeda and George on his side maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

XoooooX

Ginny had been pulling away from Harry, not because she didn't love him…she did but there was always a part of him she couldn't reach. He was a good shag better then Dean but he never loved her the way she loved him. She was gone most of the time because it hurt to be around him…knowing he couldn't love her the way she wanted.

She was always tempted to end it for good but her pride stopped her…


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Later that week was Arthur and Molly's anniversary…

Harry had stayed home because both the boys had come down with the Chicken pox somehow. He'd gotten it from Dudley as a child, he wouldn't leave them. They kept crying for him and it broke his heart…

He insisted Andromeda go because Molly was her friend…

Andromeda had gone but left him with clear instructions how to deal with finicky children who had chicken pox and told him that he should fire call her if he needed anything…

Harry pushed her into the fireplace insisting he was fine and to pass on his regards.

He still hadn't figured out what to tell Ginny…or how…he went back to Teddy's room to lay down with his boys. He couldn't heal them with Magic. Chicken pox had heal itself…why hadn't he remembered to get their Muggle shots up to date. He would definitely fix that…his mother Lily would no doubt he disappointed in him…

XoooooX

Ginny was surprised to see neither Harry or the boys…

Andromeda had to try very hard to be nice to the young woman, she informed the Weasley clan that Harry was home taking care of sick boys.

Ginny's heart twisted, James…she loved the boy but he never actually felt like hers…

Molly Weasley took Andromeda aside to find out what ailed her grandsons…

Hermione sighed, Ginny was never going to be a mother…she had been raised with too many boys…

Ron sighed, he like his father had a bossy wife…but he wished Ginny would stop being selfish for once. Harry couldn't raise children on his own…

Hermione had a career but she was almost always home in time to put Rose to bed…she was going to announce she was pregnant. Harry had called a few weeks back, that bloody tapestry of his knew the moment any child in the family was conceived and its name. It sort of took the fun out of deciding what you wanted to name them.

The kids had had their party with their grandparents earlier and had been sent to others to be looked after; Georgia and Freda were at Lee and Angelina's, Vicki was at her Grandmère's in France, and Rose was at her godmother Luna's. Charlie didn't have any, he was currently living with his boyfriend a travel writer, his family had come around to his being gay after he'd finally told them what George and Fred had always known. Percy was seeing Oliver which everyone besides Ron knew and pretended not to because Percy hadn't 'come out' yet.

Hermione and Fleur turned Molly out of the kitchen earlier and ended up preparing a delightful menu pleased everyone. It had a decidedly French flair that Bill appreciated since his attack from Fenrir Greyback.

There was plenty of fine wine and Firewhiskey; soon the whole party was rather drunk…

Andromeda Flooed home to sleep it off…

The Weasleys began to pair off to the respective spouses…except for Ginny who found Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts' Herbology teacher rather scrumptious.

Neville was too drunk to realize what he was doing…

They started by snogging and then…they were in Ginny's old room…shagging…

XoooooX

Harry fell asleep with his two boys whimpering…

All he could do was attempt to keep the itching from driving them crazy. Poor Teddy his hair was a nauseous shade of puke yellow/tan…the color it often was when he was ill…

He woke to the sound of someone running and a hissing to be quiet…

He stumbled out to find Andromeda trying to drag Ginny back downstairs…

Harry sighed, gesturing for Andromeda to watch the boys as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Ginny's eyes were filled with guilt and a little desire as she leapt on Harry and tried to snog him.

Harry was so tempted to push her off but…he needed to slightly ease his conscience for Scorpius…he had to see Draco soon…

Ginny mumbled between kisses, "Bed…please…"

Harry didn't want to…he felt guilty, because he wanted Draco…but he led her to their bedroom.

He gave her what she wanted; a shag. He left the bed to shower, pausing to say, "Ginny…this is the last time…I…don't think we're working. The boys deserve something more stable, I won't tell you not to see them but please understand."

Ginny curled up to cry, "I…understand…I do love you Harry. I know…I'm not enough for you. I won't fight you…I'm not much of a mother anyway…" she reached for her wand, whispered a packing spell and all of her things ended up in her old Hogwarts trunk and a couple of suitcases. She sent them to the Burrow and then Flooed back home. It was time…what little she remembered of her shag with the handsome professor Neville was better then her shag with her husband. She had used her wand to redress Neville and erased his memory of last night. He wouldn't have wanted to remember his betrayal of his friend, Ginny wasn't cruel enough to torment her old schoolmate and former fellow leader of Dumbledore's Army. She was surprised he was still single…she had been sure he would have ended up with Hannah Abbot or Luna but he was blissfully teaching Herbology and looking every inch the handsome yet absentminded professor that he was…

Ginny's sobs and packing nearly broke his heart but he knew it was the right thing to do. He would have to tell James soon…that his mom loved him but they had decided it was best for her to get her own place. He would let James visit if Ginny asked, but he was afraid she would only see their son if they were both at the Burrows. She hadn't been around much…it was usually him, Andromeda and the boys…

XoooooX

Draco had kept to himself, eating what was served by the house elves or yelling at them when he wanted something. He felt guilty about tricking Harry…but he had wanted to know what it was like to be in the wizard's arms. The life in his womb made his loneliness seem less…crushing…

He loved the child he carried…it was a boy…he knew it was as surely as he knew his own name. He lay in bed often fantasizing what it would be like to hold their child in his arms.

He loved it with all his heart…

He still hadn't told him mother yet…

His father…he wouldn't tell…it was the last thing the man needed to hear…

He wished Harry could love him…then their son would be raised in a family filled with all the love he'd wished for as child.

XoooooX

Harry finished his shower, made coffee and stumbled into his study, the silver threads between himself and Ginny were unraveling but there were two names beneath theirs next to James'. Harry sobbed, Lily and Albus Severus Potter. Names he had considered in the early days of their marriage…he sent an owl to the Burrow. Ginny would end up there no doubt, at least for a while. He mentioned that Tapestry that Mum Weasley would given half Arthur's pay to own if only to know the instant her kids made her a grandmother all over again.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Ginny read the letter from Harry with tears in her eyes, she was pregnant? She was terrified they were Neville's. She sent a reply that she was going to take the rest of the season off and stay at the Burrow. Then when the twins were born she would be giving them into Harry's custody, that she would let them live with him. She was too busy with Quidditch to be a decent mother; Harry was doing will with Teddy and James. With Andromeda's help, he would do fine with the babies…

XoooooX

Harry ran his fingers over the names of his children; first Teddy- the son of his heart, James, Scorpius- he couldn't love the boy any less then the others, he was sure Lily would look like her mother and Albus would probably take after him. Potter looks were as strong as Weasley…

He smiled at Draco's name; he'd have to do a lot of work to make Draco believe he wanted him. He had to file for divorce from Ginny…that would make the papers and the Weasley clan deserved to hear it from him first. He made a call to his lawyer asked him to come over after the boys would be asleep. He sent an owl with a letter for Ginny and one for her Mum. He had to tell her first.

XoooooX

Harry tried not to look at the silent Ginny so he glanced at Arthur and Molly, "I'm sure you noticed…that Ginny and I have been drifting apart."

They nodded…

Harry continued, "We've decided that it is best for us to…separate permanently. She said I can have our kids…"

Molly interrupted, "Kids? But you only have James…" Teddy had never been treated like a son by her daughter, which embarrassed Molly to no end.

Ginny shook her head, "We had one last shag…for old times sake…I…well the tapestry said we are having twins…" her voice twisted with emotion…

Molly knew Ginny loved Harry, she have to be blind not to but Harry never looked at her daughter the way her sons Bill and Ron looked at their wives. There was affection but that wasn't the same thing…there was something missing between them for Harry…she said quietly, "I…understand…don't think…I'm angry…I guess…I always knew this would happen…you'll always be my son…"

Harry sobbed softly, "Thanks mum…"

Mr. Weasley hugged his wife, "I love my daughter…I hate to see her upset but I know she hasn't been happy for a while and I won't tell you to try to make it work for the sake of my grandchildren because it would only make her more miserable." He hugged her, "You know you are always welcome here right?"

Ginny nodded, she stood slowly "I'm going to lay down…"

Harry made his way to the fireplace, "I shouldn't be away from the boys…"

Molly asked quietly, "What are you telling James?"

Harry smiled sadly, "That Mummy isn't happy with Daddy…but she loves James very much. She decided to stay with you for a while. I don't know how I'll tell Teddy and James about their new siblings…" he didn't just mean Albus and Lily…

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I suppose that will do…"

Harry mumbled as he Flooed away, "Ron is going to hate me…"


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Harry had filled out the papers to divorce Ginny; he was giving her a significant amount from his own vaults. He contacted Bill after explaining that he and Ginny decided to divorce as quietly as they could, he asked for his friend's help in opening a vault for Ginny. Her income as a Holyshead Harpy as well as what he was giving her in their divorce would be going into it. He wouldn't leave her penniless he was generous. After all she had given him love and three kids. He just wasn't the right person for her…

He had a few Black and some Potter properties; so he picked one that was close enough to her home pitch and had enough room for the kids to have rooms to stay in when they visited their mother.

After Bill recovered from the shock he agreed to help Harry with the necessary arrangements which they would do the following afternoon…

He made sure their divorce wouldn't be final until after Albus and Lily were born…

It had taken some courage to tell James that he and his mother decided that they shouldn't live together anymore. Ginny had reluctantly returned to help him tell their son. They told him that he was going to be a big brother soon so he had to be their big brave boy…

Teddy looked a little upset but Harry assured him he was just as much his son as James was…that he trusted him to teach James to be a good big brother…

Two days later, Harry sent an owl to Draco, it said simply,

'We need to talk…

Come for dinner. We eat at 7

Harry'

XoooooX

Draco rarely received owls…the Malfoys were an embarrassment to the Wizarding world…

Draco gave the bird a treat and opened the note his heart beat so fast…

An owl from Harry Potter; The Chosen One and his former rival turned greatest desire was the last thing he expected.

He sent a reply,

'I'll be there…

Draco'

XoooooX

Draco stood outside Harry's home, his hand on his stomach…he shook slightly as he reached to ring the bell.

Andromeda Tonks knew who was coming; she opened the door with two adorable boys at her heels, "Draco…come in…"

Seeing his Aunt was unnerving…

Draco stepped inside…

Teddy glanced at the unfamiliar man, he tugged on his grandma's skirt, "Nana…who this?"

Andromeda lifted Teddy up, "Teddy…I want you to meet your cousin Draco…he was one of your Father's students." James was shy and clung to her leg…

Draco could see a little of Professor Lupin in the small boy…he could also see some Black in him. He held out his arms, "Come here…" he didn't care that Teddy's dad was a werewolf or that his Aunt married a Muggleborn. This was his family and Andromeda Tonks didn't hate him…that meant a lot to the lonely man.

Teddy hugged him, "Why not meet before?"

Harry came out of the kitchen; "I have Pizza in the oven for the boys and chicken alfredo for the adults."

Draco blushed; he knew Harry's cooking was amazing…

Andromeda nodded, "Come on Teddy…" she held out her arms to her grandson and he reluctantly let him take him from Draco. "I'll finish dinner…the boys can watch cartoons…" they had been forced to replace the TV the other day not that Harry had been in the mood to deal with it. She had sent the boys to the Burrow and picked one out herself.

Harry led Draco to his study; he closed the door, putting up wards and silence charms. He pointed at the tapestry, "I know…that was you the that night…"

Draco turned bright red as he spotted his name entwined to Harry's with silver thread, the name of their son beneath theirs. He said softly, "Scorpius…its perfect…"

Harry nervously pointed the Weasley side, "It knows a lot…"

Draco noticed that the line on that side connecting Harry's name to Weaselette was almost faint…but there were three names beneath those names. His heart twisted, he whispered, "Lily…Albus Severus…" seeing more children Harry had with Weaselette broke his heart.

Harry reached for the older man's shaking hand, "I filed for divorce…it won't be final until the twins are born…they'll be mine. She already agreed…"

Draco glanced at him; "Divorced…" that was a words that didn't really exist in the Malfoy mindset…

Harry brought Draco's hand to his lips and brush it with a soft caress, "Yes…someone mentioned after sex like that night…that it would be impossible to be with anyone else. They also explained why you did what you did…I understand…I am a little distraught that you tricked me…but I wouldn't have known how good it would be with you if you didn't. I grew up in a lonely house without love and I want all of my children to grow up with lots of love. Ginny can't give it to my boys…can you?"

Draco blushed more as he felt Harry's lips on his skin, the words sunk into his heart. He whispered, "You…actually want me?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes…we both know the only reason we weren't friends at Hogwarts was because we were both stubborn…"

Draco nodded, "I…didn't know how to tell you…and well…we were on opposite sides. I was a spoiled future death eater and you were the Boy Who Lived…I never thought you could love me…"

Harry lifted Draco's chin, "I didn't realize I did…I always was stalking you wasn't I…I fought for you because I knew when you didn't kill Dumbledore that there was still good in you. " he smiled, "…the war is over Draco, nothing that happened then matters to me…" he kissed the other….

Draco moaned softly, "Harry…"

Harry held him close, he had always been equally attracted to both blokes and girls but Draco was different…Draco was special…

Kissing Harry as himself, made Draco feel so…happy? An emotion he had forgotten almost…

Harry smiled, "We don't have to tell them Scorpius is mine if you don't want…I would court you properly but I don't think that you would agree to that. That night merely reminded me of something I knew a long time ago…" his voice filled with sadness…

Draco asked softly, "What was that?"

Harry kissed him, "That Ginny and I…we wouldn't last…"

Draco would have grinned but…there was a knock on the door, "Harry…dinner is ready…"

Harry flicked his wand and the magic that separated them from the others disappeared, "We'll be right out…" he kissed Draco softly; he led the other man out to the dining room.

James and Teddy were staring at their pizza, whining for them to hurry because Nana wouldn't let them eat…

Harry pulled out Draco's chair and brushed his hair with a kiss, he took his seat between James and Draco, and he left Teddy to Andromeda…

Harry smiled, "You can eat boys…"

His adorable brats shoved handfuls of pizza into their mouths as the adults laughed.

Harry took a bite of his alfredo and moaned softly, "I'm so glad Mum taught me to cook…"

Andromeda laughed, "I helped don't forget…"

Draco said softly after he finished eating his first bite, "Harry…is a great cook…"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, he is…"

Harry smiled, "You are welcome to eat with us anytime…"

Teddy bounced, "Really? Draco…come over lots…"

Draco wiped pizza sauce off the boy's face, "I plan to if that's what you want…"

James saw how happy Daddy was…he nodded slowly before he went back to eating…

Harry grinned leaving over to whisper, "Even James likes you…I'm glad…"

Draco blushed at the warm breath on his ear, "Shush…" he'd always wanted a brother or a sister but he like as many generations of Malfoys as he could remember they only had one male child. Harry was offering him his soon to be four along with their son. He smiled, "I always wanted a large family…being a Malfoy…I didn't expect it. I was jealous of Mum. She had two sisters…I catch her looking at pictures of her family a lot. I think she tossed out your sister's pictures…but she kept all of the ones with just you…" he couldn't stand it if they kept fighting.

Andromeda asked softly, "How is Cissy?"

Draco blinked, the only person that ever called Mum 'Cissy' was Aunt Bella but that was only in her saner moments, which were rare. He smiled, "She is fine…but…I wish father would pass on already. He hasn't recovered from the trauma of the war. I don't think he ever will…he is too much for St. Mungos ' and I won't send him back to…you know where…"

Andromeda closed her eyes, "Poor Cissy…" she hadn't realized it was so bad for her…she should have tried to make amends sooner but she was still angry more at herself for not eliminating the threat that Bella had become a long time ago then she was at Cissy. She knew Cissy was the kind of person who didn't have the courage to stand up for what she wanted. Maybe Cissy really loved Lucius she didn't know anymore…but she was glad that her sister and her family had been saved from Azkaban. The only one who really belonged there was Bella…though she would have sent Regulus there too…they were too Black for her taste. Lucius…had deserved it at some point but after the testimony Harry gave at their trials they were spared…

Draco said quietly, "We keep the truth of Father's condition from the public, they would want him locked up and not in St. Mungos'…"

Harry hugged the other man, "Shush…please…we can't upset the boys…"

Draco attempted a smile, "Teddy, I have a question…Harry's food is so good…I was wondering…would you trade me a bite of your pizza if I gave you some of my chicken…"

Teddy grinned, "Really…" he held out his plate in a pudgy hand…

Draco put a piece of Chicken on the boy's plate and took a piece of Teddy's pizza. He popped it into his mouth, "Yum…" he smiled at James, "Your daddy is a great cook."

James blushed nodding, he held out a bit of his cheese pizza, "Some?"

Draco smiled, "You want chicken too?"

James shook his head, "No…"

Draco accepted the pizza, "Okay…thank you…"

Harry whispered, "James never shares his cheese pizza…he must like you…I think you managed to win over the Potter men quite well with that Malfoy charm of yours…"

Draco blushed, "Harry…"

Harry laughed, "We have cheesecake and ice cream for good boys who finish their dinner…" his eyes sparkled.

The boys yelled, "Ice cream…"

Draco winced at the loud shrieks but smiled, they were cute…they wanted him as a part of this family? It was more then a guy like him deserved…he knew the blood on his hands. He may have escaped actually killing people but he had caused pain and suffering. He had the nightmares to prove it; he knew his father had actually killed so the collapse of his mind was understandable. He wished he'd understood the horrors of the first dark times when Voldemort and his Death Eaters ruled the night. Hearing the rumors like Harry's parents slaughtered by The Dark Lord for fighting against him or the torture of the Longbottoms were just stories to him. They never felt real; he took The Mark because it was his duty as a Malfoy or so he thought and because…it seemed cool. It wasn't, it was horrible…he'd woken up with nightmares after his first assignment. Snape, his beloved teacher had kept him as his side flinging the Killing Curse for him. How he managed to get away with never doing that deed himself he would never know. He spent night studying potions hoping that if he made the Dreamless Sleep Draught and consumed it then he might avoid nightmares.

Harry noticed Draco start to shake beside him; he took his fork away and pulled him into his arms. They were almost done anyway.

Andromeda knew that was not a cry for attention, she clapped her hands, "Good little boys who help Nana carry dishes to the kitchen get ice cream."

James and Teddy carried their plates and milk glasses to the sink.

Andromeda had them washed quickly; she dished up ice cream and put the boys in the Drawing room to watch Shrek. When she went to check on Harry and Draco, her nephew was sobbing softly in Harry's arms. She tilted her head in a silent question, catching his eye…

He nodded, she could deal with the dishes, and with magic it seemed like less work. He brushed Draco's hair with a kiss; he had experience dealing with nightmares. He had them often when he shared the Dark Lord's thoughts, and the boys had them. Teddy had them during the full moon, possibly a tie to his werewolf heritage.

Draco didn't break down easily; being pregnant was making his hormones fluctuate.

Harry hummed some Celestina Warbeck, it always calmed James when he fussed., "Shush…you're safe…"

Draco felt like a child, yes he needed comfort…but he wasn't the type to ask. Snape figured out his problem and merely handed all the Death Eaters in his house a potion that sent them to sleep like lambs. Crabbe was too keen on the pain they caused to really care but Goyle was too foolish to realize what they were doing was wrong. He was alone, even Pansy and Millicent didn't seem to care. If it weren't for Snape and certain potions when he was fertile or partially female due to his condition then he wouldn't know what he would have done.

Harry whispered, "I'm sorry…I should have thought how much what you'd seen would have affected you."

Draco clung to the savior of the Wizarding world, "Why would you have cared…"

Harry smiled, sadly "I knew how he tormented you and your family, I saw it…I saw many things he saw or thought." he rubbed the shaking Slytherin's back, "I didn't let them kill you…or hurt you because I thought you'd been through enough. I watched Snape, he would tense up when his Mark burned and there were many times I swear he would rather have killed himself the follow the Dark Lord's bidding. He worried about those in his house; he tried his best to protect you. He and I didn't get along much better then you and I but even he tried to protect me. He knew that what I saw haunted me, he tried to prevent me from seeing it. I didn't try as hard as I should have, I wish I had because I might have been able to defeat him faster."

Draco whispered, "You won in the end so why does it matter now…so…why are you satisfied living at home and not being an Auror or even playing Quidditch…"

Harry asked quietly, "Will you join me in my study? I'd feel more comfortable discussing that there…"

Draco nodded.

Harry helped the Slytherin up and took his hand, leading him towards the study on the second floor.

Draco followed silently, hardly believing Harry was treating him like this…he wasn't really used to such kindness. His mother may have spoiled him but you couldn't exactly call a Black kind. Marrying a Muggle had softened his Aunt Andromeda a lot but once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

Harry locked his study door, put up the usual wards, which included a blue triangle. It was a symbol Teddy understood meant 'don't come in'. He turned the large armchair near the fireplace in a couch; he lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled Draco into his arms again. He heard something set outside the study down, knowing it was tea he called for it silently. A tea tray ended up beside him on a table, he asked softly, "Comfortable?"

Draco blushed, curled up in the arms of the man he knew he loved how could he not be comfortable. He nodded slowly, still hiding his face in Harry's shirt.

Harry rubbed his back, "I…really want us to work…I think we'd be good together." He blushed, "That night…was amazing…" he'd snogged Cho before Ginny, and of course he'd done his share of snogging and shagging his soon-to-be-ex-wife but he hadn't actually done anything with a guy before Draco and that night sort of didn't count.

Draco let out a soft moan of acknowledgement, "Yeah…" it was magical, and Harry was an amazing lover…

Harry remembered Draco had been in pain for a while, he asked softly, "It was your first time…wasn't it?"

Draco turned red, "I'm sorry…I forgot…that…I hadn't let anyone shag me before." He had dating Millicent and Pansy for looks. He started to avoid them after he took the Mark, it was too much trouble to pretend that he wasn't a Death Eater when the whole school expected him to become one and pretend not to be attracted to guys. Not that he was willing to admit it but he'd had dreams about Harry since their duel, he was a Slytherin how could he not find him speaking Parseltongue sexy?

Harry blushed, "I would never have imagined I'd be the first to shag the Prince of Slytherin."

Draco tightened his fingers around Harry's shirt, "I…never told anyone what I was…what I am…is so rare that the dowry my family pays is worth more then what is paid when a daughter marries. I wanted to choose for myself…I just…didn't realize that…both halves of myself wanted you…"

Harry blinked, "What?"

Draco blushed, "You know what I am right?"

Harry nodded, "I know two wizards who share the same condition…one died before he could give birth but his mate lived to carry their girls to term. He mentioned being suspicious of you when we were in school. "

Draco whispered, "I want you…no matter what time of the month it is. I want you more when I am more female though. I ache for you…" after the battle of Hogwarts he went from having a crush on the Gryffindor to being in love with him…almost obsessed not that he would admit…

Harry was a little overwhelmed that a wizard who shared the nature of both sexes wanted him like that. George hadn't put it like that…but he was sure that his fellow Gryffindor would agree. Harry asked, "If you want…I can introduce you to my friend…they might be able to give you advice." he was sure George would, he had already promised to accept Draco into the family.

Draco bit his lip, "I guess…I just need some time to realize…that I'm not the only one…who is like this."

Harry used magic to pour himself tea and asked if Draco wanted some, he knew that offering anything stronger might backfire. His scar hadn't bothered him since he had defeated the Dark Lord for good, but he still had nightmares, he always cast silent charms so he wouldn't wake the boys if he screamed. He normally had them if he slept alone; only Andromeda knew he still had them on occasion. Ginny wasn't aware of it, then again she was hardly around…

Draco nodded and accepted his tea, Harry was more forgiving then he expected. He hadn't realized that the family tree would give him away. He glanced at it; he skimmed the names and blinked, "Fred and George Weasley …" their names were linked like his and Harry's…there were three names there but one was faded. It meant they had died...poor George losing a lover and child...he'd heard Aunt Bella did that. He wanted to hate the monster the woman was...

Harry smiled, "They fell in love during their fourth year at school…they got each other pregnant before the final battle. Freda and Georgia are George's reasons for living, his last tie to his Fred. They are who I was talking about…"

It was funny, that a Weasley would want to be friends with him, after he had been such a prat. Draco nodded, "I guess…maybe they can understand…"


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

It took a while but Harry and Draco were growing closer, Andromeda didn't mind…it gave her time to get to know her nephew. Teddy and James seemed to like him too, Draco was a kinder boy then she would have expected. She could see the pain in his eyes sometimes, the boys obviously had a nicer upbringing then Draco probably had. Only when he saw Harry did his face light up completely, he seemed happy when they were together. He obviously adored Teddy but he tried to be equally good with James too. To Harry they were equally his sons, by blood was no different then by law. She had gotten over thinking Harry was trying to replace Remus and Nymphadora; he was always happy to tell stories about their parents in school. The stories about the famous Marauders; Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, he left out Peter. One wondered whether Peter had actually been a true friend to her son-in-law and his friend. She was sure that they would be happy knowing that their descendants would be as close as they were

Harry cared about people in his life but there was something special about her nephew, she could see it. She knew something about his condition, she was a member of the Ancient House of Black after all, and she just hadn't expected her nephew to be host to powerful ancient magic like that. It had taken sometime to get used to knowing the Weasley twins had both had the same condition, it had been sad to realize that Fred had died carrying a son. He hadn't been that pregnant but for George's sake she had made sure that his lover and their son had been buried side by side so he had a place to mourn. It was looked down to be sexually involved with a sibling but it was only illegal to marry them.

Her Hufflepuff of a husband had taught her many things, love being one of the most important. He also taught her to accept things gracefully; marrying a Muggleborn was as abhorrent to her family as marrying a werewolf. Remus Lupin was a gentle person, he was the least likely person that she would have expected to suffer from his condition.

She knew that few people agreed with Harry that the Malfoys had suffered enough…but his pleas were hard to ignore.

Quite a few people would have been satisfied to practically try Narcissus for their sister Bellatrix's crimes…

Ted Tonks was a wonderful man, far different then the kind of person her parents would have chosen. She was glad; she wouldn't have wanted to end up like Cissy…

Many people knew that she had been practically thrown out of the Black family for marrying a Muggleborn and she had privately spoken on Cissy's behalf to Minister Shacklebolt. She had explained why her sister wouldn't have been able to do anything before she had protected Harry in the forest. She was sure what she told him had something to do with why they were free…

Her brother-in-law Lucius was no longer a threat…though there were quite a few people who would have loved to punish him.

XoooooX

Harry had decided to tell the boys about Draco moving in…

Draco was blossoming in many ways, Harry had told the boys about Ginny a few weeks ago. James had cried but Teddy didn't seem to care much.

Harry turned the volume down on the TV, "Boys…can we talk?"

Teddy turned around, he had been bored with the show anyway…

Harry said quietly, "You know Draco has been staying here a lot…he's very special to me. I was wondering…if you would mind if he stayed here permanently?" Draco was sitting next to him and he noticed the Slytherin blushed slightly…

Teddy went straight to Draco, "I know you like him…but do you like me?"

Draco had held out his arms and smiled at him when Teddy curled up in his lap, "Teddy…you know I adore you…you're my cousin…" he had no problem telling the precocious four year old that he adored him.

That seemed to satisfy Teddy and he curled up in Draco's arms.

James tugged on Draco's sleeve, "Like me too?"

Harry pulled James into his lap and Draco leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Of course…Harry is very special to me and you're his little boy." how could he hate him? James looked so much like Harry that he loved him at first sight.

Harry told the boys that Draco was a special type of wizard like their uncle George and that he was expecting a baby.

Teddy asked who the father was, he seemed to know more then he was expected to at his age.

Harry smiled, "It doesn't matter…" he squeezed Draco's hand, "Draco's son will be as much your brother as James is right?"

Teddy blinked, "Brother? Isn't Draco my cousin?"

Draco ruffled the light green hair, "I am…but…you see…I don't plan on going anywhere. I want to stay forever…so if my son is raised here…then they'll be like a little brother." He wondered why Harry didn't tell them it was his son…they both knew it was. They'd discuss it later…

Teddy nodded satisfied apparently; "I like James…I like Draco…I like Harry…"

Harry smiled ruffling the hair that now matched his own eyes, "I love you too Moonlet…"

Teddy snuggled, "Prongslet…"

James pouted, "I want cool name…"

Draco laughed, "Hmm…can I give it to you?"

James bounced, "Does Draco have cool name?"

Draco nodded, "Mother calls me Dragon…you remind me…of a very brave man. Hmm…what do we call you?" He wasn't sure what Prongs was for exactly…but he suspected Moonlet had something to do with Teddy's dad being a werewolf. He smiled, "James…reminds me of a puppy…but he looks like his dad…"

Harry smiled, "He can be our pup…"

James almost pouted it wasn't as cool as Prongslet, Moonlet or Dragon but it was still a nickname, he was too tired to argue.

Harry stood up and reached for Teddy…

Teddy shook his head; "I wants Dragon to put me to bed…" he looked at his cousin, "Please?"

Draco nodded, "It's okay with me…"

James clung to his dad, "Can I sleep with Teddy?"

Teddy nodded, "Anytime Jamie…"

They carried the boys to bed and read them a story; Andromeda popped into kiss James and Teddy before disappearing to her room.

Draco tucked his cousin in bed, "Night pup…night Teddy"

Teddy grinned sleepily, "Night Prongslet…night Dragon…you can call me Moonlet too…"

Draco smiled, "Okay…night…Moonlet…"

Harry tucked in James and kissed him, "Night you…" he knew pups would have been what Remus and Sirius would have called them all…he missed them both so much...

He took Draco's hand, lowering the lamps in the room so the boys could sleep.

Draco waited until they were alone in Harry's room before asking, "Can you tell what's so special about the nicknames Prongslet and Moonlet?"

Harry smiled kissing him as he pulled Draco to bed, "My dad was Prongs because his animagus form was a stag like my Patronus, Sirius was Padfoot because he was a Grim and Remus, Teddy's dad was Moony because he was a were. They never really explained why they picked the nicknames." his face twisted into a grimace, "Pettigrew was Wormtail…he was a rat in more ways then one…"

Draco understood that, he heard what happened in the graveyard as well as the real story or what happened to the Potters from many different sources. He wasn't surprised that Harry bore a grudge against the man. He ended up being sentenced to death…which Draco was sure that they both agreed he deserved that. He just wished for Harry's sake it had happened sooner, then maybe Sirius would be alive and perhaps the Dark Lord wouldn't have returned. He kissed his boyfriend, "So…they don't have a problem with us…neither does my aunt…mum doesn't either. So…why didn't you tell the boys Scorpius that is yours?"

Harry bit his lip, "I'm not ashamed of him if that's what you mean…I want you here because I care about you…" he knew that Scorpius would have a hard life…some people were still mad at the Malfoys. He wanted his kids as far out of the public eye as he could keep them. He knew that with Scorpius conceived first that they would accuse Draco seducing him or something. He had tricked him…not that they would admit to that. He said quietly, "If it comes out that he's mine…they'll say things to hurt you…"

Draco whispered, "They already hate me…I didn't use any potions on you…I used a transformation spell…that's all."

Harry smiled, "You seduced me with your kisses…and your shy eagerness…it was very unGinny…"

Draco blushed, "You make me nervous…always have…"

Harry kissed him, "I care about you a lot…I want you here…I want to raise our son together. I want my kids to be yours. I want my family to love you…George will and I'm sure his girls will too."

Draco worried more about Weasel, bookworm and Weaselette…he wasn't very nice to them in school. He'd made Granger's life miserable, he felt bad now…and then but he wasn't the type to apologize then.

Harry caressed Draco's cheek, "Trust me…we'll handle anything together. You're mine Draco…and I'm yours."

Draco turned his head to kiss Harry's palm, "I do trust you…I'm here aren't I…" if Harry wanted to hurt him he would have a long time ago.

Harry smiled, "Yes…you're here…I'm glad…" He gently lifted Draco's shirt and caressed his stomach, "Our baby…I like the sound of that…"

Draco's body was slowly changing; it was slightly embarrassing. He was stuck in his female body, his breasts were growing and he could see some thickening in his waist. He said softly, "I don't make you uncomfortable…

Harry grinned down at him, "I'd say…I got the best of both worlds. I definitely have the most beautiful man in the Wizarding world in my bed…one who loves me…and is blessed with the ability to carry our children…"

Draco shivered beneath his lover's hand, "You're too good to me…" after all he had done…how did he deserve such gentleness from Harry Potter of all people.

Harry flicked his wand and their shirts ended up in their laundry basket, He kissed his way up Draco's chest, pausing to lick his lover's nipples, "I have to say…I prefer this body to the one I saw you with the first time…"

Draco blushed, being told he looked better as himself rather then Harry's ex made knowing Weaselette was pregnant not hurt so bad.

Harry said quietly, looking into Draco's eyes, "The night we made him…was definitely the best shag of my life. He'll be very special to me…"

Draco leaned up to kiss him, "It was definitely the best shag to me…I love you…and you made me feel special…even if you thought I was her…"

Harry kissed him lightly, "Deep down…I knew it wasn't…you did things she didn't…I never felt that way before…the way kissing you made me feel…your reactions when I touched you…they were shy…but eager." Ginny was…more sluttish in bed, she had had more experience then he had…he'd known for a long time and didn't admit it that she'd shagged Dean…

Draco blushed; his inexperience was what gave him away…

Harry thread his fingers through Draco's hair, "That night…was special…you wanted me to want you…but you barely used any tricks. Slytherins are said to be sneaky…it was brave of you…I didn't think you would ever want me." He'd always had a soft spot for Draco…almost a weakness…

Draco whispered, leaning into his gentle touch, "I didn't think you could want me…I made so many mistakes. I hurt people…hurt people you care about…" his father had endangered Weaselette's life…he had selfishly wished it had resulted in her death. He regretted that because he adored James, James was Harry's son but without Weaselette he wouldn't be here.

Harry kissed him, "Don't you think you were punished enough? You have to live with the memories…you didn't couldn't kill Dumbledore…you didn't tell your Aunt it was me in your house…"

Draco blushed, "I knew it was you…my heart beat so fast…it wasn't from fear. We were so close…I could have kissed you…but I didn't dare." Some nights he heard Bookworm screaming in his nightmares…seeing someone you knew for years…competed with for grades...tortured like that…it was a wonder he had fallen apart like his father.

Harry rocked him, "She was scary…I don't blame you for being scared of her…I forgive you…I fought for you. I'm so glad I did…so I could have you in my arms like this…"

Draco snuggled, "Being in your arms is more then I deserve and everything thing I want…"

Harry held him close; "I want you here…"


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'._

* * *

Harry went to visit Nurse Pomfrey after lecturing for one of Hermione's classes, "Hey…"

She smiled, "Harry dear…" she hugged him gently, "What bring you here?"

Harry asked softly, "I have a very shy patient…a former student…he has the same condition as George. I want you to promise…you won't tell a soul. He values his privacy and I want to be sure…that he is perfectly healthy. This person is very important to me…"

She crossed her arms, "I see…I promise to keep his medical condition between you and me…"

Harry smiled, "I told you it would be okay…you can take the cloak off now…"

Draco pulled the cloak off slowly and glanced at the familiar woman sheepishly, "It's…been a long time…"

Pomfrey glanced at them both, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy…" she had been aware of his condition…but she hadn't expected this…

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, "Please…just take a look at him. I want to be sure they are both safe. Andromeda told me you would be probably the best person…"

Draco blushed as Harry held him…

Nurse Pomfrey sighed, "Get over here then so I can take a look at you…how far along are you?"

Draco stammered, "Three months…"

She glanced at him, "You aren't showing yet…so I take it that you aren't carrying twins."

Harry smiled, "It's a boy…just a boy…"

She nodded, "I see, undress so I can see what changes you are experiencing."

Draco bit his lip, his face scarlet as he slowly undressed. He wore a t-shirt beneath his robe and loose cotton pants. They were comfortable…soon he was standing beside the cot shivering slightly.

Pomfrey glanced at him, "I see your breasts are starting to be more obvious then they were when you were a student. They'll be fully developed and start producing milk in five and a half to six months." she ran her hand over his stomach, "This is barely starting to come out a little…I think you will start to show in about three or four months."

Harry had noticed that his boyfriend's breasts were more prominent…and that he was getting a tiny baby bump. He was far more excited about this baby then Ginny's two pregnancies…

Draco noticed Harry looking at him and blushed more.

Pomfrey glared at Harry, "You want him to leave?"

Draco shook his head, "No…I want him…to stay…please…"

A Malfoy using the word please? With regards to a Potter? Strange…neither of them looked like they wanted to kill each other. Their behavior was almost intimate…Pomfrey glared at them, "Is this yours Harry?"

Harry turned red, "Do I have to answer that?"

Draco turned away; he hated it when Harry did that…acted like he was ashamed of their baby…

Pomfrey sighed, "I need to know…have you been experiencing any bleeding? Nausea that lasts longer then the mornings? Swollen ankles?"

Draco shook his head, "No…but I do sleep and eat more then I usually do…" his nightmares weren't as frequent since he moved in. Maybe all he needed was to get out of the Manor.

Pomfrey knew the Hermaphrodite was embarrassed; he was going to have to adjust to having a female body then entire pregnancy so he could deliver his child. She was not surprised he was missing all the bits that made him male; she asked sharply, "Have you been having sex?"

Draco gasped covering his face, "Not…really…I've been too scared it would hurt the baby…" They'd done snogging, a lot of touching…but Harry hadn't tried to go farther then that…

Pomfrey pushed him back on the cot, "Lay back…and spread your legs please?"

Draco did as he was told but hid his face in his hands.

Pomfrey examined him; he was definitely fully female here…she went to go grab a potion she didn't usually use. She held it out to Draco, you couldn't exactly call him a boy right now but he was definitely embarrassed.

Draco pulled his legs up to his chest and drank the potion.

She grinned, as she pulled out a magical version of an ultrasound, "Yes…one healthy three month old boy…"

Draco peeked and reached for Harry's hand, "My baby…" he glanced at Harry, a sad look on his face, his lips forming the words, 'Our baby…' but he didn't say them out loud, he asked softly, "Can I get dressed?"

Pomfrey nodded, "Yes…as you get closer…I want you to use as little magic as you can alright? I know this is normal for you…but it takes a lot of magic to hold this form for that long. I don't want anything to happen to either of you…"

Draco blushed reaching for his clothes; "I promise…I know my family…so I doubt I will have another. We usually don't…" he would take good care of this one…

Harry leaned over to whisper, "We have the other kids…"

Draco's heart ached, he loved his cousin and Harry's son but they weren't his. Harry kept refusing to claim Scorpius and that hurt.

Pomfrey disappeared, "I want to see you in three more months, but if you experience any of the symptoms I mentioned be sure to come in immediately."

Harry turned his back to give Draco some privacy, while he played with his cloak…

Harry wouldn't even look at him, couldn't he see this was hurting him? Draco was happy that Harry wanted to be sure they were both safe…but he wanted to know Harry wanted their baby. He knew tricking Harry was wrong…but he didn't think he would have had a choice otherwise. He finished dressing and took the cloak back. He covered himself, "Take me home…" his voice devoid of emotion…

Harry led him towards Hermione's office so they could Floo home…

Andromeda noticed a shaking shimmer of air next to Harry, she wasn't surprised when Draco emerged beside him but the pain in his face broke her heart. It was like seeing Tonks when Remus insisted they shouldn't get married or have kids because he was a werewolf.

She glared at Harry and took Draco's hand, "Come here…"

Draco held onto his Aunt and started to cry softly.

Andromeda pulled him to the couch, "Come talk to me…"

James didn't notice Draco was upset but Teddy did, he seemed to have inherited excellent hearing from Moony. He glanced up, "Dragon…are you okay…"

Andromeda nodded, "He'll be fine…why don't you go visit the Burrow? I heard your Grandmum mention Victoire, Dominique, Rose and the twins would be around today…"

Teddy shrugged, "I don't mind…the girls are nice…"

James nodded, "Okay…will mummy be there?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know…didn't ask…your mum has her own place…" Andromeda wasn't happy that didn't bode well…he went to Floo the boys to the Burrow to spend the afternoon.

Draco waited until they were gone before he allowed himself to cry a little harder, he was embarrassed Teddy heard him crying…

Andromeda rocked him gentle, "Draco…what happened? Is the baby okay?"

Draco coughed slightly, "Scorpius is fine…but…"

"But what Dragon?"

Draco broke out into fresh sobs, "He won't admit its his…he avoids the question. Sometimes…I think he's ashamed of us…"

Andromeda sighed, "I don't think he is ashamed of you…I think he ashamed of himself. He slept with you…and got you pregnant. He knows you want that baby, he is afraid of what they will say if they know how close together yours and Ginny's babies will be. He doesn't want anyone to say anything bad about you…"

Draco choked on a sob, "He said something like that before…I don't understand…I want our baby to have a father who isn't ashamed of him. I know what I did wasn't right, I'll be the first to admit I was wrong but it hurts…"

Draco was definitely in love with Harry, he was highly emotional man and Harry…was an idiot. She didn't approve of his reasons…she was more then a little annoyed. Seeing her nephew in pain, hurt and when Harry showed up she would explain things to the brat. She wasn't even sure he'd told his best friends much less Molly which upset her. Draco deserved to be treated right…

XoooooX

Harry popped into the kitchen at the Burrow.

The boys yelled, "Grandmum…mummy…"

Molly smiled, "Teddy…James…how are my favorite grandsons?"

Teddy smirked, "We're your only grandsons…"

"Excuse me…" Bill walked in with a blond baby boy, "Think you are forgetting a cousin…"

Teddy smirked, "Oh Louis? He looks like a girl…he doesn't count…"

Seeing baby Louis reminded him of Draco and their baby…he winced slightly…

Molly chuckled, "You be nice to your cousin…go play with the girls…"

Victoire snuggled up to Teddy, "Teddy!"

Teddy sighed, "Hey Vicki…"

James went to find Grandpa or Mum…

Harry asked softly, "Mum…would you be upset if I was seeing someone?"

Molly blinked looking up from the meal she was making for breakfast, "Why?"

Harry said quietly, "Because…I sort am…"

Teddy glared, "Sort of? He sleeps in your room…I've seen you Prongslet. I want to know, why was Dragon crying? I know he's upset, I smelled tears…"

Bill stared at his brother in law's godson, smelled tears? Maybe they were more alike then he thought, so whom was Teddy talking about

Harry stammered almost whining, "Moonlet…"

Molly put her hands on her hips, "Harry…you made someone cry…someone named Dragon? Who lives with you and you didn't see fit to tell me…"

Harry slid down a wall and landed with a soft thud, "This was not how I wanted you to find out."

Teddy shrugged, "Should have told her sooner, Nana knows…besides, we said we liked him. He likes us. You just need to be nicer Prongslet."

Harry sighed, "I am nice…"

Molly glared, "Harry…you better answer me. Who is living with my grandchildren?"

Teddy grinned, "My cousin…he's nice to us…Jaime likes him…and Dragon's having a baby…"

Bill laughed, "Harry you didn't…Draco? You let him move in?"

Molly was not pleased, "Why would you let him move in?"

Harry bit his lip, "Because I like him…he means a lot to me. The boys love him, Andromeda loves him…he makes us feel like a family."

The family comment hurt, Ginny was never much of a family person…Molly stammered, "But Harry…he's a Malfoy…you know what kind of people they are…"

Harry glared at her, "He's also a Black; Andromeda. Tonks and Sirius proved they were better then Bellatrix. Even Regulus and Narcissa prove they have some good in them. Both Draco and his mother saved my life…"

Hearing the name of the woman who killed her Fred uttered in her own kitchen upset her even more, "Draco? Of all the people to leave Ginny for…why him…"

Harry stood up and towered over the woman, "Because he makes me feel special…he wants me for me. Not because I'm the great Savior…or 'The Boy Who Lived' twice…but because I'm just Harry. He makes me feel things I never felt before. He loved my boys and treats them equally even Ginny couldn't do that. I wanted Teddy to be raised like my son…he is now…"

Teddy crossed his arms, "I don't understand why Granny doesn't like Dragon or why you made Dragon cry. I don't like people saying bad things about Dragon. Did you spank Dragon?"

Harry turned red, "No…"

Teddy glared at him, "Did you call him a mean name?"

Harry shook his head, "No…I didn't call him anything…I took him to see a healer…to be sure the baby was safe."

Teddy nodded, "What did the healer say?"

Harry smiled, "What we already knew…you're going to be a brother…Draco is having a boy…"

Molly blinked, "He's pregnant…you mean that Malfoy is a…Merlin this can't be happening…"

Teddy stared at her, "Prongslet and Dragon said that Dragon was having a baby, Jaime and I said as long as he still wanted us it was okay."

Bill stared at Harry, "Who is the father?"

Teddy stared at his godfather. He'd been wanting to know the answer to that question…

Harry clenched his fist, "Why does it matter? it will be raised as a brother to my sons…"

Teddy yelled, "Why do you always act funny when someone asks that? When I asked you didn't answer and Dragon got upset. I wanna know…who is the daddy of Dragon's baby?"

Harry hit the wall of the fireplace, "I don't want to tell…it will just cause him trouble…"

Bill sighed, "You're a terrible liar Harry…I already figured it out…"

Harry stared at the man he looked up to as an older brother, "What…"

"It's yours…"

Harry blanched…

Teddy grinned jumping up at down, "Yes…that means he'll be related to me…" he punched Harry in the thigh, "Why was that so hard to say?"

Molly stammered, "Yours? Draco Malfoy is pregnant with your child? I don't understand…why?"

Harry said quietly, "It's complicated Mum, being with him…makes me happy. We fit. Can you understand that? We fit in a way Ginny and I never did…" he scooped up Teddy, "I think we should find your brother and go…" He picked up James who was asleep on the couch, he walked back into the kitchen, "We'll come by another time…I should have found a better way to tell you…"

Teddy mumbled, "You should have told the truth Prongslet."

Harry sighed, "You're right Moonlet, I should have…" getting lectured by a very smart four-year-old was a hell of a wake up call…

They Flooed home.

Harry put James in Teddy's bed and smiled at his godson, "Can you watch the pup for me? I think I owe Dragon an apology…"

Teddy poked him, "You better apologize…then I want to tell him…I can't wait to meet my cousin/brother. In fact, I want him for a papa. Better figure that out soon Prongslet."

Harry poked him back, "You are too smart for a four year old."

Teddy glared, "I'll be five soon…don't forget that…"

Harry laughed, "Okay…I'll see what I can do about making Dragon your papa…though…we have to wait for your brothers and sister to be born first."

Teddy pouted, "Why? I want Dragon for a papa now…he makes us feel like a family. You said so…"

Harry sighed, "We'll see okay…"

Teddy cuddled up to his brother, "Be quick…I don't want him to go away…"

Harry closed the door to Teddy's room and made his way downstairs, he walked into the Drawing Room to find Draco sleeping in Andromeda's lap.

Andromeda glared at Harry, "He cried himself to sleep…a very unMalfoy thing to do by the way. Something I've rarely see a Black do. Do you know what made him upset?"

Harry scratched his head nervously, "I have a good idea…Teddy…sort of wiggled it out of me. He started an argument in Molly's kitchen. I don't think I'll be welcome there for a while…"

Andromeda ruffled her nephew's hair, "He thinks you're ashamed of them…and he hates himself. It hurts to think the person you love is ashamed of you. I hurt Ted a lot. I forbid him to tell anyone I was more then his tutor. He nearly broke up with me before I realized I was being a fool."

Harry sunk into a chair; "I…don't want anyone to know…that I slept with him before I broke up with Ginny. People hate him enough…I didn't want them to add home wreaker to his list of supposed crimes…"

Andromeda glared, "Merlin, can't you see? Your attempts to protect him are breaking his heart…he's spent most of his life hiding what he was. He probably wouldn't have told you…because he was scared of your reaction. That stupid Tapestry ruined that idea…you found out…now he's here and sleeping in your bed. You won't even tell your best mates that you're seeing someone but you tell the boys. They accept him isn't that what matters…."

Harry sighed, "Molly knows…Bill knows…Rose and Victoire probably heard and will no doubt repeat."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Harry…you are a fool. That is not how Ron and Hermione deserve to hear it. Draco deserved better then that…"

Harry rest his head in his hands, "I'm getting used to this…Teddy told me he likes being a family. He said that Draco makes us feel like a family…he wants me to make Draco their papa…"

Andromeda beamed, "That is a marvelous idea."

Harry frowned, "I…didn't want the twins to be born."

Andromeda glared, holding up her hand interrupting him, "You better intend to make an honest man out of my nephew. No Black has been born outside of a legal union; I won't allow his son to be born without you being legally attached. His birth certificate will have both your names on it or I will have Teddy removed from your custody…"

Harry winced, Andromeda was scary, "Okay…I'll speed things up…by the way…I already made Teddy heir to everything I received from Sirius. I think my godfather and Remus would have been proud of Teddy today, that boy is braver then I am."

Andromeda shrugged, "He's a Black, he knows that Draco deserves to be treated special."

Harry smiled, "He is special…"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "Then treat him like it…make him feel like you want them…propose properly…stop acting like you're ashamed to be dating a Malfoy. He is Sirius' nephew and even your godfather would be ashamed of your behavior…"

Harry sighed, "I'll fix this…"

Andromeda hissed, "You better…" she gently levitated Draco, "Get over here…"

Harry slid into her seat and smiled down at Draco who lay in his arms. He was embarrassed that he had behaved so badly. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, whispering, "I'm sorry…" getting lectured by a four year old about being honest and doing the right thing was embarrassing. Then to get yelled at by Andromeda…

Draco woke slowly, "'Dromeda…"

Harry shook his head, "No…it's me love…"

Draco glared, "Not talking to you…"

Harry sighed, "I know you're upset with me…you have a right to be. I've been an arse…"

A tear slid down Draco's cheek, "You were worse then that…"

Harry wiped the tear away, "I'm sorry…I know I was…in fact…you should be proud of Moonlet…he told me off in Mum…I mean Molly's kitchen…"

Draco blinked, "Teddy? What did he do?"

Harry laughed, "It's sort of funny actually, he glared at me and asked why you were upset. I tried to ignore him but he told me he smelled tears. He wanted to know what Dragon what upset…he mentioned you in front of Bill and his honorary grandmother. He ended up forcing me to admit we were seeing each other, which I should have done a long time ago. I'm surprised he hadn't mentioned you before. He somehow manage to make it very clear to Bill that your baby was mine." Between Teddy and Mum, they forced him to admit how he felt about Draco…things he should have told the man in his arms.

Draco blinked, "They know about us and our baby? Bloody Merlin Harry, the Weasleys hate me…" he was surprised they hadn't heard sooner…

Harry said quietly, "I shouldn't have refused to tell Poppy Scorpius was mine…I should have told her the truth before." he asked softly, "I think…we should go shopping…"

Draco stared at him, wiping his eyes, "Shopping? Why?

Harry smiled, "Shopping for the nursery…I still have some baby things from James…but I never really expected to have more kids. In about six months we'll have three babies…I thought you might want to decorate a nursery. Teddy wanted James to stay in his room, so the room on the other side of our room we can make into a nursery again. If you want…we can put a doorway in the wall so we can check on them easier."

Draco whispered, "You wanted to be seen with me…"

Harry nodded, "You know it's unhealthy to stay at home all the time…"

Draco kissed him excitedly, "Yes…I'd love to go shopping with you…" he'd grown shy after the war, he hadn't been anywhere but here for a long time…

Harry kissed him back, "I'd like to take you out to dinner after that…" he asked softly, "Teddy wants you to adopt him. He likes you a lot…" it wasn't exactly what his godson said but it was close…

Draco blinked, "Teddy…wants me to be his father?"

Harry smiled, "I think it's a great idea; if something happened to me I want the boys to be yours. I don't want anyone to take them from you…"

Draco was overwhelmed, "You want them…to be mine?"

Harry nodded, he'd have to speed up his divorce papers but it was a good idea. He wanted to start things with Draco but it was…difficult…he didn't really know what he was doing. He kept making mistakes…

Draco kissed him, "I love Teddy and James so much…I'm sure I'll love the twins just as much…" he wanted to be more then their father on paper; he wanted to be Harry's husband, but Harry hadn't asked…

Harry smiled, "I think…we should go out tomorrow…"

Draco snuggled, "I'd like that…"


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Harry and Draco go out into the Wizarding World for their first outing as a couple, will the reaction be good or bad?_

* * *

Harry dressed up with soft leather pants and a navy blue linen shirt and crisp grey wizard robes, his hair in its usual mess.

Draco wore loose grey silk pants and a green shirt that matched Harry's eyes with a blue cloak; his hair lay down just below his shoulders. He smiled at his boyfriend, "I don't look too bad do I?"

Harry kissed him, "You look gorgeous…" he pulled him into the kitchen.

Teddy giggled, "You two look nice. Where are you going?"

Harry ruffled his hair, "Dragon and I are going shopping and then we're eating out. Draco is special to me. I thought we'd go out for a few hours."

Teddy smirked, "Really? I think that's great. You almost never take us out…"

Draco smiled, "I promise to bring you both back something special."

The boys squealed, "Presents."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek, "Lets go."

Draco blushed, "Harry…"

Teddy smirked, "Don't forget what I said Prongslet…"

Harry chuckled, "Already on it Moonlet…sent an owl to get rid of the problem. The sooner it is straighten out then we'll see. Better ask Nana whether it's okay before we make your idea work…"

Before Draco could ask questions, they were Flooing to Diagon Alley.

It had been years since he'd been here. Probably not since he bought supplies for his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Most of the would be Fifth and Seventh years who survived the battle were allowed to self-study to for their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. showing up at the castle for their exams…

There were shocked hisses as they were recognized…

"Is that THE Harry Potter?"

"Why would the Savior of the Wizarding world be holding hands with a former Death Eater?"

"Isn't that the Malfoy brat? Doesn't he know we don't appreciate his kind? They should have locked him up and forgotten the key!"

Harry pulled Draco closer his hand letting go of his boyfriend's, so he could slip it around the older man's waist and smirked, "What are you staring at? Never seen two guys together before?" his face was red, he was embarrassed but he wasn't going to let Draco down again.

Bill Weasley smirked, walking towards them, "Harry, is this your fiancé?"

Draco blushed madly at the comment, he wished it were true…

Harry chuckled, "If it isn't my favorite brother. You remember Draco…we graduated from Hogwarts together. He is Andromeda Tonks' nephew."

Bill smirked, "Yes…Draco. You're a Black right?"

Draco nodded slowly, a little confused, "Mother is a Black…so I guess I am…"

Harry lightly caressed Draco's stomach to reassure him, "I was about to take him shopping…"

Bill grinned, "You both should come by…I'm sure Fleur would enjoy catching up and you know Victoire adores Teddy…"

Draco stammered, "You want me to come over?"

Bill kissed his cheeks like the honorary Frenchman that he was getting to be, "Those are from Fleur, she says you better be good to her 'Arry. He is probably her favorite brother in law."

Draco smiled, "I plan to be…"

Bill whispered, "I heard the good news…congratulations…"

Draco said softly, "It's a boy…"

Bill laughed, "I know…just had one myself. So…four boys and a girl…full house…"

Harry poked him, "Teddy wants Draco to adopt him."

Bill nodded, "I think that is a wonderful idea…Teddy deserves to have two parents who love him."

Harry brushed Draco's temple with his lips, "Trust me…my Dragon loves Teddy and James very much…"

Bill checked his watch, "I'm sorry, I'm running late so I had better go. Oh by the way; George mentioned he wanted you to stop by. Something about a new product…"

Harry saluted, "Sure…later Bill…" it hadn't been a planned meeting but it was definitely a good one, it helped Draco and himself calm down. It showed the public that there weren't hard feelings between Ginny's family and himself. He led Draco to an expensive store that sold baby things, he smiled, "Spend as much as you like. We can afford it…"

Draco blushed, "Okay…" he found two cribs made from matching maple, he gestured to the clerk, "Can we have two of these?" he tapped the one with a bear painted on headboard, "and one of this one?" it had a bird painted on it…

The clerk glared, "We don't serve your kind."

Draco cringed at the tone in the man's voice; he knew this was a bad idea…

Harry cleared his throat, "Excuse me but he was picking out nursery furniture for my children. I happen to believe that the man had excellent taste. If serving us is so difficult I can call my sister Fleur Weasley and have her take us to Paris instead. Perhaps, we would receive better service…"

The man blushed, "Mr. Potter sir, I apologize…I was not aware this man was with you…"

Harry glared, "Pay closer attention."

Draco was pleased Harry was defending him but was it worth it even if he was all wrong for the man he loved…

Harry pulled him close, "Anything else you want?"

Draco stammered, "I want two changing tables, three dressers and well maybe we should go elsewhere for clothes. I don't think I like the styles here…" he didn't like the hired help. If he were still his teenage self he would have insisted the man be fired but he wasn't that arrogant anymore the war had tormented that away.

Harry nodded, "What would the total be?"

The clerk stammered a total…

Harry sighed, "Very well…send the bill to my solicitor. He will ensure you are paid. If we had receive better service I would insisted on starting an account but I don't think we'll be shopping here after this." he walked away, "I want the furniture delivered to my address by tomorrow."

Draco let Harry hold them close, he said softly, "I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble…"

Harry lifted his chin, "hush…this isn't your fault. They better get used to you because I plan on keeping you around for a long time…"

Draco blushed, "Harry…" he was too good to him.

Harry grinned, "So Dragon, would you like to got see if service is better in Paris?"

Draco giggled, "The fashion is always better, maybe the service would be…"

If the reception would always be like this…maybe he should move their family to the continent…too bad Harry didn't speak any language other then English…

Draco stopped, "Wait…Bill said George wanted to see you…"

Harry kissed him in front of Diagon Alley, exclaiming, "I forgot…lets go see him..."

Draco blushed, "Harry…"

Harry dragged him off towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he yelled as he bounced inside the store, "George... "

George laughed, "Harry, how is my favorite partner?"

Harry hugged his friend, "I'm your brother too…don't forget…"

George smirked, "So…Draco…Harry going to make an honest man of you…"

Draco blushed, "I hope so…"

George leaned over, "I heard you're pregnant. It's Harry's isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "Yes it is…"

George said softly, "Take good care of him…he deserves someone who loves him. Guys like us…our devotion is hard for others to understand. Trust me…he'll do anything to protect you. As far as I'm concerned, our daughters are your nieces so don't let anyone say any different."

Draco felt his eyes fill with tears, "You're too kind…"

George smiled at him, "I understand the underhanded sneaky way you snagged my partner here, I did something very similar and got caught. Though I was smart and managed to use a contraceptive potion first or I might have had my troublesome daughters sooner. I love my girls…I wish Fred were actually here…he would have loved them." Draco's Aunt had killed his mate but…Draco had suffered as well and if Harry said he was a decent bloke then George had no choice but to accept it. Guys like him and Draco needed to stick together…

Harry kissed Draco's cheek, "Come on Dragon, lets go shopping…"

Draco nodded, "Yeah…"

Harry paused, "Any objection to a quick fire call to our sister in law Fleur…"

George shrugged, "No…use my office Floo…"

Harry felt honored; few people were invited because it was the one place George could talk to his Fred. He pulled Draco upstairs and into the office. He grinned, "Hey Fred…"

Fred yawned, "Oi Harry, missed ya mate. Is that Draco? What is this I heard about the Prince of Slytherin carrying the son of the Chosen One or is it all just talk?"

Harry smirked, "Yep, it certainly took me awhile to notice my Dragon's charm."

"No hard feelings mate. I knew you and Ginny were a bad match from the start. There were times I wished Charlie would sweep you off your feet but I supposed Draco does nicely. Watch out for Ron, he had never been a fan of your fiancé. I'm certain Hermione is too smart to hold grudges, if she isn't, well her dearly departed brother in law Fred will be sure to sic his sex god of a Dragon Tamer brother on her…" his eyes brows wiggled, "I mean Charlie by the way…"

Draco blushed, "Fred…"

"You like the attention, .now don't go feeling sorry for me. I chose my end. Harry you better get your business over with before I embarrass your Dragon so much his face is permanently red…"

Harry chuckled, "Then shut up so I can fire call Fleur." he fire called his sister in law, "Fleur?" His head stuck in green flames.

"Arry?"

Harry waved, "Here in the fireplace. I tried to take Draco out and it was sort of disastrous. I was wondering if you would recommend a place in Paris where we can shop for baby clothes and things."

Fleur grinned, "Is this for Draco and your baby?"

Harry shook his head, "Its for all three?"

Fleur nodded, "I never liked that Ginny much, she never was very affectionate. I think Draco would appreciate Charlene's, she is one of the best in child's fashion. The building is green, it's in the Rue de Leon district. Simple enough to Floo to."

Harry grinned, "Thanks dear, I'm sure Draco will be pleased." he pulled his head out and kissed Draco, "Lets Floo. I don't want you Apparating or Portkeying in your condition."

Draco leaned into his boyfriend, "I understand…" it was nice to be treated special, Bill, George and Fred Weasley liked him which was surprising, being Weaselette's brothers and all. The twins he could understand but Bill was a different story.

Harry pulled him into the fireplace and smirked, "Rue de Leon…" there was a flash of green fire and they appeared in a cleaner, bright version of Diagon Alley, he kissed Draco, "I hope you know French…because I've never gotten the hang of it." Fleur had attempted to teach him but it always ended up with laughs and little knowledge…

Draco blushed giggling, "I'm a pure-blood, and we have tutors for such things." He glanced around for Charlene's and dragged Harry. He gasped at the clothes, "They are perfect…" he waved over a clerk, went into a long conversation in French, he was becoming more feminine and wasn't upset when it was assumed he was female. He was practically…

Harry raised an eyebrow; he knew Madam, Draco was being treated like a woman. Well it was better then being treated as a killer.

Draco paused to address Harry, "My fiancé Harry Potter…" it made the introductions easier, it would be rude to say the father of my child.

The clerk's eyes widened, "'Arry Potter? Zee 'Arry Potter? Yoo are most welcome sir. It is an 'oner…"

Harry laughed, "My friend Fleur Delacour- Weasley insisted Dray come here. She said that the clothes here were better then any store in Diagon Alley…"

The clerk twittered, "Indeed we are zee best. Such a glorious recommendation from a Delacour…"

Harry kissed Draco's hand, "Quite the catch I have."

Draco blushed, "Harry!"

Harry grinned, "I'll pay for whatever my fiancé insists on having, I want only the best. We are expecting three…" it was true, he was have tempted to try a transfer spell and let Draco carry them but he was already worried because carrying Scorpius was exhausting his boyfriend.

The clerk's smile widened, "Three? Oh my!"

Draco nodded, "One girl and two boys."

"Congratulations!"

Draco finished picking what he wanted, Harry with Draco as a translator managed to have an account opened and it would be charged to his Gringotts account.

Harry swept Draco up, "So Dragon, where to next?"

Draco heard his stomach growl, "It seems we both fancy a pastry and a coffee."

Harry kissed him, "Indeed I spotted a shop on our way."

This was the gentle, tender Harry he'd glimpse the night their son was conceived not the bumbling, skittish man he'd been sharing a bed with. He liked this Harry…

Draco ordered them both coffee and they shared a large piece of a Cheesecake overflowing with strawberries.

Harry brushed Draco's temple with his lips, "This is nice…where are we going to find presents for the boys? Do you have a place you want to go for dinner?"

Draco chuckled, "We should have picked them up something at George's shop. Wait, didn't the Prophet mention he was expanding to Hogsmeade and Paris?"

Harry nodded, "He was against it at first but Lee and Fred convinced me to tell George it was time. I invested all of my profit from the last six years and more that helped them buy the Paris location. It should be around here somewhere…"

Draco finished his coffee and stole the last of their cake; "We should go pick something for them…you know them better then I do…"

Harry helped his boyfriend up, slipping an arm around his waist, "Lets go see what my investment looks like…"

They made their way with a brief stop to ask for directions, Harry was shocked find Gabrielle working, "Hey…"

Gabrielle giggled, "'Ello 'Arry. Welcome to zee Paris branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…" she spotted Draco, "I 'eard the 'appy news. I never liked zat Ginny. She disapproves of us…Draco reminds me of an older Louis with different eyes. I like 'im…"

Draco kissed her hand and complimented her in her native tongue.

She twittered, "I must insist yoo stop…or 'Arry will be jealous…"

Draco kissed his boyfriend, "Pretty you maybe but this man stole my heart a long time ago…"

Harry blushed stammering, "So we were looking for presents for the boys."

Gabrielle tossed him a box, "The broom stick turns into a rubber chicken…I think Teddy would enjoy it. "

Harry burst out laughing, "Those twins…"

Draco spotted a toy wolf and a black dog in a store across the street, "I'll be right back…" a calling spell and a bag of galleons appeared in his pocket, he picked a wolf for Teddy, a dog for James, a stag for Harry, a Dragon for himself, a Fox for Lily, a scorpion for their son and a snake for Albus. He put them in a bag and sent them home for the boys before hurrying back to Harry, "I found my present…it's at home…"

Harry laughed, "I think…a pet would be a better idea…they've been saying they want something. Maybe a puppy…"

Draco grinned, "I've never had a dog but I always wanted one…"

Harry reached for his hand, "So…can you find a pet shop?"

Draco glanced around, "Reina's Menagerie. It should suffice…"

They glanced around and found twin black labs…

Harry laughed, "They're perfect…I think you should name them."

Draco blushed, "Castor and Pollux, they are twins…"

They picked out a green leather collar and leash set for Teddy and a matching red one for James. They ordered dishes, toys and food to be delivered to the house tomorrow. The puppies were cradled in their arms…

Draco dropped his bag of galleons on the counter, "Keep the change…"

Harry smiled, "You didn't have to…"

Draco petted Castor, "I don't care…they are ours…so it doesn't matter who bought them…let bring them home and we'll decide dinner after that."

They Flooed home to find the boys being fed cookies…

Teddy sniffed, "Dogs? Prongs, .did you bring us dogs…"

James hid shyly behind Andromeda…

Harry held Pollux, "Yes…we bought both of you a dog. This is James' dog, his name is Pollux…"

Teddy glanced at Draco, "Is that one mine?"

Draco nodded, "Wash your hands and I'll let you hold him…"

Teddy ran to wash his hands…

Draco and Harry carried the puppies into the Drawing room and sat in front of the fire.

James watched Pollux with big eyes before going to try to pet him.

Harry pulled his son into his lap, "His fur is very soft and he is ticklish…"

James smiled as the small puppy licked his hand and curled up in his lap, "My puppy…"

Teddy had the more excitable pup; they wrestled and growled as they rolled all over the living room. He found he understood Castor well, "He says he likes his name."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Teddy let Castor take his chin in his mouth, "He says he likes his name."

Draco smirked, "My boyfriend speaks to snakes and my cousin speaks to dogs, this is an interesting family…"

Teddy blinked, "Prongslet talks to snakes?"

Draco laughed, "Yes, I was there when he did the first time at school. In fact…it was my fault. We weren't friends because I got mad at your dad when we were eleven. So it was our teachers' brilliant idea to start a dueling club and make us duel each other. I tried to scare him with a snake, it decided to try to attack another student and he stopped it. It was scary because no one understood him…"

Teddy grinned, "Prongslet the hero…"

Harry snorted, "That year was one of the first few times I saved a Weasley. I saved you once too…"

Draco blushed, "No, you saved me twice. You saved me from a fire and you saved me from paying for someone else's mistakes."

Teddy let Castor lick him, "Which Weasley did you save?"

Harry shrugged, "James' mum and Uncle Ron…"

Teddy scowled, "Uncle Ron is cool, but she doesn't like me…"

Harry was tempted to protest but Teddy was usually right.

Draco smiled, "Her loss…"

Teddy smiled, "So when do I get Dragon for a papa?"

James giggled, "Wants Dragon papa too…"

Andromeda watched them, it was sad, that Teddy bonded with his cousin faster then he ever bonded with Ginny. Though James was shy but he wanted Draco to stay in their little family too…


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

_Ron and Hermione make their opinions on Draco and Harry's relationship known, how will it affect their relationship with Harry?  
_

* * *

Two days after Rose no doubt told her parents, Harry had been bracing himself for his best mates reactions.

Ginny's pregnancy was preceding well, she wasn't happy and he did tried to be friendly. It's hard to get along with your soon-to-be-ex-wife when you want to snog your boyfriend, okay so Harry wanted more then that. He couldn't wait to find out what Draco would be like in bed unrestrained by a pregnancy but he was prepared to wait. He had to admit, Draco as a girl with a baby bump was sexy…he'd always thought Draco was sexy before but best of both worlds ya know?

He received two letters brought by a very shaken Pig…a Howler and a regular letter. Draco entered the room with a tray of tea…

Ron's reaction had been the Howler, Harry was glad the office was sound-proof but worried because Draco hadn't left…

'HARRY,

YOU STUPID GIT! YOU'RE SHACKING UP WITH THAT REPULSIVE DEATH EATER MALFOY? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY SEE IN THAT PRAT? HOW COULD YOU DO IT? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY LITTLE SISTER? HAVE YOU NO SENSE? SHE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE SHE WAS TEN YEARS OLD! WHY DON'T YOU STOP BLOODY MUCKING ABOUT AND GO APOLOGIZE TO HER FOR BEING AN ARSE! I WON'T ALLOW MY NEPHEW TO BEING RAISED BY A EVIL BASTARD WHO CALLS MY WIFE A FILTHY MUDBLOOD. DIVORCE? SHE GAVE YOU THREE CHILDREN, YOU IGNORE HER, CHEAT ON HER AND THEN ABANDON HER? I SWEAR WHEN I FIGURE OUT HOW HE MANAGED TO PULL THE WOOL OVER YOUR EYES I WILL HAVE HIM THROWN IN AZKABAN WHERE HE BELONGS. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME MALFOY. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. I'LL HAVE YOUR PAROLE REVOKED. I'LL HAVE YOUR CHILD REMOVED. I'M AN AUROR DON'T THINK I WON'T!

The letter exploded and Harry sighed, "That could have gone better…"

Draco's face was red, "I'm sorry…I don't think much of Weasel- I mean Ron, his sister or the bookworm…but I didn't mean to cause you problems with them."

Harry's eyebrow went up, bookworm was a step up from Mudblood…he went to hug Draco and kissed him softly, "He'll get over it, I hope…if not then we have most of the Weasleys on our side. If George and Bill sided with us Charlie will too. He's another bent Seeker from Hogwarts…"

Draco laughed, "The Dragon tamer is a poof? My, the world is getting more exciting and smaller with you around…"

Harry snuggled into the couch with Draco in his lap, "Let's see what the bookworm had to say…"

Hermione's letter was more restrained, but not by much; it would probably have sounded worse if it were a Howler.

Harry,

You know I love you like a brother and always will. But serious, have you asked Poppy to see if he used any potions or spells on you? I know you and Ginny don't have the most ideal relationship with you insisting on puttering around the house all day while she and Ron are living your dreams for you. If you wanted your marriage to work why didn't you try attending her games? Andromeda is always there she could have watched the boys. I think you don't want to make it work, if you didn't want this why did you marry her?

Don't you know losing his mother will hurt James? What about Teddy hasn't he lost enough? The choices you are making will push Ginny away for good is that what you want? To take your children away from their mother?

I love you Harry but do you ever think things through? You're being Bi I might accept, but in love with Malfoy? Have you forgotten what he did to us at Hogwarts? Courage is one thing, so is forgiving people but you are being foolish by blindly trusting him of all people. I know you say he's changed but what is to stop him from teaching your children the Dark Arts? Would you forgive yourself if Malfoy raised another Dark Lord and it was one of your sons?

Please, get yourself checked out before you do something stupid like actually divorce Ginny who loves you, or let Malfoy adopt your children, or get actually engaged to the prat. I don't want to lose my friend because he's being magically influenced…

Your sister,

'Mione

It was full of whys; why hadn't he tried harder? Why didn't he try to make things work if Ginny was expecting twins. It felt like they thought it was all his fault…the accusations against Draco were monstrous…

Harry kissed him, "I didn't think she would write something like that…I'm sorry…"

Draco hid his face, "I know I haven't been the nicest person to them. I was horrible to them…no wonder they hate me. I swear I never did anything to you; no spells…no potions. If he can't find anything, because he's an Auror can he arrest me? I…don't want to be taken away from you…" seeing the pain in George's eyes about being separated from his mate scared him. He didn't want to suffer a similar fate or make Harry suffer either.

Harry tossed the letter into the fire, "I won't let them take you. I promise. If they can't prove anything then they can't tell the Savior of the bloody Wizarding world who he can love and who he can choose to be with. I am sorry we ended up cheating on Ginny…but things weren't right between us at the time and we were practically separated. I want to be with you…I wouldn't trade James or the twins for anything but I finally have you and I won't let you go. Damn them if they can't understand that…"

Draco let him feed the letter to the fire, he'd had friends like Ron and Hermione maybe he would have been able to avoid the fate he'd ended up with. Knowing Harry was willing to protect him even against his friends meant a lot.

Everyone else in the Weasley clan seemed to be okay with them; even Narcissa had even came to offer congratulations.

Granted, Narcissa had only been there a minute and never entered the house, she was afraid to leave his father for too long. Andromeda had asked if she could come to the Manor for tea soon; his mother's eyes had filled with tears, she nodded and disappeared.

Harry sighed, "I hope they understand…I should have told them properly. They were off to a rocky start but they'd get through it they had to. Hermione's words hurt worse then Ron's rant because she had always been the voice of reason between the three of them. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in his life. He hoped they would learn to accept that…

They spend the rest of the day curled up together…

XoooooX

That night, Draco had a nightmare…

_Ron showed up sneering one day when Harry was at the house he'd given to Ginny. He'd understood that Harry wanted to be sure she was alright, trusting him he'd let him go without protest. He was making the boys a snack while they napped…_

_Ron had suck up on him, used the Imperious curse on him and locked him in irons, snarling, "This will teach you to mess with Harry. You're going away for a long time worthless prat. Your son will be Harry's but you'll be stripped of your rights. If you even come near Harry again. I'll kill you myself."_

_Hermione had tried to keep the boys away but Teddy escaped…_

_Teddy saw Ron snarling at him, and growled, "Don't you hurt Dragon. He's a good man…you're a bully. Papa's pregnant and you're hurting him. Prongslet will be so mad."_

_James appeared out of nowhere with a pop, clinging to Draco, "Papa…" had the three year old apparated out of fear?_

_Draco looked down at Harry's son, "I'm here pup…hush now…"_

_Ron grabbed James and tossed him at Hermione who just appeared in the kitchen, "I told you to keep them away…"_

_Teddy launched himself at Ron, "How dare you hurt my brother."_

_Ron snapped, "He's not your brother- you have no family, your father was a werewolf and this worthless prat is not your papa. He's a very bad man and he hurt people. He doesn't love you or anyone."_

_Draco had enough; parole or no parole he was furious, "How dare you! You're a father, how could you speak to your best mate's kids like this? I understand I was a jerk in school, this is wrong." he looked into Teddy's eyes, "James is your brother, you believe that…"_

_Teddy nodded, "Always have…"_

_Draco closed his eyes, "As direct blood of the house of Black I hereby adopt James Sirius Potter as a member of the Black family. Theodore Remus Lupin, do accept this boy as a member of the Black family."_

_Teddy blinked, "I…do…"_

_Draco breathed, "So let it be." he broke the shackles and the Impervious curse-something you learned as a nephew of Bellatrix, he reached for Teddy and Acioed James from Hermione, "As Blacks we expel you from the house, you cannot return. You have betrayed the Noble House of Black. I have done nothing that would require my removal from my family and my family's house. Be gone…" the Aurors and his boyfriend's mates were hurled out the door by a blast of magic and the door sealed against them. Defying Aurors was illegal but they had no legal reasons to arrest him. Being a former Death Eater wasn't good enough, Ron had tormented his sons…he held a shaken crying James and a shocked but still defiant Teddy._

He woke with a cry, "Merlin…what have I done…"

Harry woke, snuggling against Draco trying to share his warmth, "Draco…what's wrong…"

Draco panicked, "Are the boys okay…"

Harry was awake in seconds, "I'm sure they are why…"

Draco burst into tears, "It was a nightmare…the boys…James was so scared."

Harry sat up, "tell me about it…

Draco choked on a sob, "It was awful Weasel was so mad…he showed up, you weren't home. He used the Imperious curse on me and shackled me. He was going to arrest me…Teddy showed up and tried to defend me. Weasel said such terrible things to him about me. James Apparated to me and cling to my shirt; Harry, he was shaking and crying. Weasel grabbed our pup and threw him. He actually threw him! Teddy yelled at Weasel for hurting his brother. That man told him that James wasn't his brother, would never be his brother because Teddy was the son of a werewolf I asked Teddy if he really believed James was his brother, when he said he did…I…I'm so sorry. I used ancient magic…I made James a Black…then…I tossed the Aurors, Weasel and Bookworm out of the house by magic. I sealed the house so they couldn't return…then I woke up…" he felt drained, as if he had actually broken an Imperious curse, snapped magical shackles magically adopted his boyfriend's son, threw out Harry's best mates and magically banned them forever from the Ancient House of Black.

Harry knew letting Draco hear those letters were a bad idea; he hadn't expected a reaction like this. He rocked him, "It was just a dream okay…but just to be safe I'll ward the house so they can't enter and I'll have their Floo disconnected from ours." he lifted Draco's chin, "I'm proud of you. You didn't hurt them in your dream…you protected our boys. If that ever happened as the Savior of the Wizarding world I give you permission in an emergency to do that. I trust you with my life and my boys, Teddy is our son and they are brothers. If anyone says any different I'll disown them myself." the nightmare took a lot out of Draco, he kissed him, "Hush, I promise…you're safe…" Draco's magic was lower because of the pregnancy but it was barely a flicker. He sent a Patronus to Andromeda, his stag clattered off, hooves striking the hard wood floor with the message, "Hurry. Something's wrong with Draco."

It took two minutes for the eldest Black sister to barge into their room, "Dragon…what's wrong…"

Harry told her about Draco's nightmare, when he reached the part about throwing Ron and Hermione out James' screams filled their room.

"Dragon…Papa…Daddy…"

There was a soft growl, "It's okay Jaime…brother's got you…"

There was shuffling in the hall, Harry had run to see what was wrong…

Teddy was trying to carrying his sobbing brother, "Prongslet…we both had a nightmare…" he winced, "…but Jaime won't stop screaming…"

Harry picked them both up and carried them to Draco and Andromeda, "See…your papa is right here…"

Draco held his arms out, "come here pup…" he tried to forget how weak and tired he felt…

James clung to him sobbing, "Papa…I…scared…uwcle Wan was mean. He hurt me. I want papa. He say papa bad man. Not love me. Then throw me. Teddy start yelling."

Harry stared at Andromeda and Draco, his son and his boyfriend shared a dream.

Teddy tugged on Harry's arm, "Prongslet…I had the same dream…"

Draco mumbled, "I did it…I banned them from the house…I adopted James…" he fainted overwhelmed by the use of too much magic. His body actually felt like he'd been thrown a curse…

Harry heard James yell, "papa…" what was he going to do…

Andromeda took charge, "Teddy, you're a Black don't you dare faint. Harry needs you. James needs you. I'll go get Poppy…Teddy be strong okay…please for Nana and Dragon…" asking her nearly five year old grandson to do this felt wrong but he was a Black. Dreams were powerful magic; and there was something special about these three.

Teddy bit his lip, "Okay Nana…" he was the big brother, he had to be strong for Jaime and Prongslet. The Marauders were big and brave; they were Heroes and Prongslet was just like them everyone said so. He reached to pull his brother close, "Hush Jaime-pup…you've got us. Nana will fix this…"

James Sirius Potter was now a Black? This would be hard to explain to Molly but right now she needed Poppy. She ran towards the Kitchen Floo, grabbing powder she yelled, "Hogwarts, Professor Granger's office…"

Andromeda ran from Hermione's office, bursting into the infirmary, she yelled, "Poppy….wake up I need you…"

An annoyed voice snapped softly, "Keep it down, you're lucky I have no kids. What do you want. Andromeda Tonks…" a tempus spell was cast, "It's after three in the morning…"

Andromeda grabbed her arm, "Some thing has happened. Draco's magic…it weakened and he passed out. I'm terrified for him and the baby. Harry's shaken…Teddy's trying keep James from losing control…."

Poppy blinked, "Merlin…" she grabbed a kit of potions and anything that might help, "Let's go…if his magic fades completely…it could kill them both…"

As they ran back to Hermione's office to use the Floo, Andromeda cast a Patronus and sent it to Cissy. It was sent with the message, 'Come quickly. Something's happened to Draco."

They were back at Harry's less then twenty minutes after she left, she dragged Poppy upstairs, "I lost my daughter and my husband. I will not lose my nephew. I won't let Cissy feel that pain…"

Poppy did a charm to check on the baby, the rapid weakening of Draco's magic was endangering the child. She glanced at Harry, "Is it yours…"

Harry nodded, "Yes…I love him…please Poppy…do something…"

Poppy sighed, "He's loosing Magic…his body is falling apart. Like he was attacked and used all his magic. What happened…"

Harry rocked his boys holding Draco's hand, "The three of them shared a dream…that's what happened. He was attacked…and used magic to protect Teddy and James. James was screaming…and Draco was shaking so badly. Teddy, my brave Moonlet was trying to protect them both."

Poppy glanced from Harry to Teddy to James and then to Draco, "There is a way to save him…but Harry…I'll have to blend your magic. I don't know for how long. I've never heard of a case like this but he needs to recuperate. Did anything bring it on…"

Harry said quietly, "Ron and Hermione sent letters…but only Draco and I heard them…"

Teddy shook his head while James burst into tears, "Not true…we saw Pig and we snuck in. We were hiding under the desk. Uncle Ron was mean…"

James sobbed, "Sowwy Daddy…we didn't mean to be bad…"

Harry kissed them, "Boys…I told you not to spy…" what if he and Draco had been doing something more naughty then cuddling and chaste kisses? He tried to reassure the boys, "I want you to promise me…no more spying. Okay…"

Teddy glanced at Draco, "We promise, will papa be okay…"

Harry rocked them, "I don't know boys, but we'll do everything we can for him." He looked at Poppy, "Please…do it. I should never have let him hear that Howler or read 'Mione's letter. This is my fault, I'll share my magic and anything else I have to do…" he rarely used his magic for anything but domestic things anymore so he had to have a lot of reserves right? He couldn't lose Draco or their son…

Poppy nodded, "Okay." she cast a spell that connected Harry's magical core to Draco's, she'd sever it when Draco was well enough. "Be careful now…you have to share magic between three people. I want him on bed rest until he regains enough of his own magic. I wouldn't recommend being away from him for too long; leaving the house without him might severe it prematurely."

Harry felt the sharp tug of Draco's magic starved body, and groaned softly, "I understand. Thank you Poppy." He needed to sleep; Teddy and James didn't seem to want to leave them. Harry moved so the boys were between him and Draco but he held onto to Draco's hand to try to reassure him he was here. He closed his eyes, "good night…" he and the boys fell asleep quickly…

* * *

Ron is angry, Hermione is worried, Draco has a nightmare that he shared with Teddy and James, Harry nearly loses Draco and Scorpius.

What will the reaction at the Manor be to Draco's 'illness'? How will Ron and Hermione react when they can't enter Grimmauld Place?


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest? Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep it interesting...I finally figured out how to make things work here...

Draco is better, the tapestry is crazy again, Hermione got yelled at and Draco gets half of what he wants...

* * *

It was almost a month before Draco had recovered from the dream he shared with the boys, the tapestry had James' name beside Teddy's as a brother. James' name was listed as James Sirius Potter-Black and Teddy's was Theodore Remus Lupin-Black. It was a little confusing but Blacks were Blacks and apparently James was one now somehow. Cissy had been terrified when she'd shown up the next morning apparently her Patronus had awaken both Draco's parents and her mentally unstable brother-in-law had been convinced the Dark Lord was going to kill his son. It had taken all night to calm him down, wands weren't allowed in their chamber and his ability to use one was questionable. They had attempted a spell to make him incapable of it and well no one was willing to test it. Andromeda tried to research the libraries in Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor to find out what caused it. Dream magic was complicated but it had spilled over to reality. She'd never heard of this sort of thing happening. It was almost like the house told Draco what to do or something; her nephew and her grandsons were so terrified that they'd figured out a way subconsciously to stay together.

When Hermione tried to come over, the door handle burned her hand. The house allowed Rose inside but it put up a shield that Hermione couldn't pass. She'd threatened to charge Draco with kidnapping even though he wasn't anywhere the women could see him until she came to her nephew's rescue and nudged Rosie back to her mother She'd informed Professor Weasley that apparently the house didn't take well to the type of verbal abuse that had been directed at Draco and also on the children who had been subject to her husband's Howler.

The Muggle-born witch had the decency to blush and stammer an apology, she hadn't expected her nephew and his god brother would spy on a Howler. Much less that they really would spring to Malfoy's defense despite what Bill had probably said about the incident in Molly's kitchen.

Andromeda informed her that perhaps when the house deemed her contrite it might allow her in but the letters had done enough damage and she wasn't keen on letting her do more. The witch had went but not before telling her to be careful because Draco wasn't trust worthy. He was proving he'd do anything to protect Harry's children including adopt them and put his own life at risk. Dream or no dream whatever Draco had done…it worked. She just wished she knew how he did what he did and if there was a way to reverse it.

Blacks were very protective of their own…she wondered if Hermione really understood. Muggle-borns didn't see things the way hereditary witches and wizards did. Places like the Ancient House of Black, Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts castle were so attuned to magic that they were alive in a sense.

XoooooX

After the divorce papers were finalized, Harry started planning with Andromeda for their engagement party and a baby shower. He'd almost lost them both, they were more stable but the connection between his magical core and Draco's hadn't been severed yet. He was too worried to leave them alone and had spent the last few weeks hovering and being more of a worrywart then he had before. He wasn't trying to coddle Draco, he was just terrified of losing him. He wanted to make it clear that he was doing what he wanted and damn them for trying to interfere.

He whisked Draco out to an expensive French Restaurant that Fleur recommended, he had her pay in advance for dinner in a private suite.

Draco was wearing a grey silk suit that matched his eyes but his shirt and cloak matched Harry's eyes…

Harry wore a blue linen suit with a dove grey shirt and a cape that matched Draco's eyes. He escorted Draco into the restaurant, "Potter…"

They were led to the room, to find a white wine that complimented the fruit and cheese.

Draco blushed, "You didn't need to go to all this trouble…"

Harry fingered the box in his pocket, he should had done this a long time ago…

Draco hugged him, "Thank you…" he'd gone from lonely to a family, unofficial but still a family…

They eat their courses and when desert came he knelt slowly, "Draco…you know I love you…and I want to make your place in our family official." He pulled a box from his pocket, tapped it with his wand, it grew. He opened it, inside were scrolls for the legal but not blood adoption of James and Teddy as well as a ring and a quill. The house and the family tree tapestry insisted they were Blacks but he wanted legal proof that they were Draco's boys, "I've wanted you for years…and the last few months have been the happiest of my life. You fit in our little family so well and I want you to belong."

Draco glanced from the papers to the ring to Harry's face and sobbed, kissing the younger man, "yes…I'll marry you…" marrying the love of his life…was all he'd ever wanted…the scare before had put himself and his son's lives at risk and it scared him how much a letter could affect them all.

Harry kissed him, slipping the ring on his finger, "Come on…lets make them your boys…"

Draco shakily signed the adoption papers for the sons he'd come to love so much…

Harry tapped the box shrinking it to return to his pocket, "Shall we take the desert home and tell the boys…"

Draco looked closely at the ring, it was a simple silver and gold band, with a ruby and an emerald side-by-side. Their house colors…but he'd never seen anything like it, "It's beautiful…"

Harry grinned, "I found it in the Potter vaults a long time ago. I had it removed for you…" he kissed Draco and they made their way home. He'd send copies to the Office of Family Affairs and keep the originals in the main Potter vault to be safe.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

_Draco and George have a heart to heart talk...it is the beginning of an unlikely friendship. The Fallen Prince of Slytherin and on half of the greatest team of pranksters since the Infamous Marauders. I had an OC moment when I decided how Fred died..._

* * *

Draco invited George over for tea, it was his home too but he was embarrassed because he didn't really have friends. None that he was comfortable claiming, all his friends in school had been killed or sentenced to Azkaban. That was the problem with hanging around with the children of Death Eaters…when there was a not quite vanquished Dark Lord around. The few that managed to escape disappeared and Draco wasn't interested in reviving acquaintances with people who would hate him for the person he was now.

George popped out of the kitchen Floo, "Draco…"

Draco attempted a nervous smile, the connection between his magic core and Harry's had been removed yesterday. Harry was out with the boys…he smiled at his new friend, "Hi…Andromeda left us cookies…"

George sat at a table in the kitchen, "What did ya need…"

Draco bit his lip as he poured hot water into a tea pot and brought a dish of tea bags on a tray to the table, "It's getting closer…and I'm a little scared. I don't want to worry Harry but…"

George nodded, "I understand, when I started to show I left Angelina and Lee with the shop. I disappeared and hid in our old room at the Burrow. It still smelled like Fred to me…a part of me…the best part of me was gone. I had a huge hole in my heart; we were about three months along at the battle. If I wasn't in Fred's bed I was laying on his grave." he bit his lip, "Sorry mate…didn't mean to be depressing…"

Draco sipped his tea, "You can talk about it…I sort of understand. Before Harry invited me here…I was alone…all I had was Scorpius. I hadn't picked out a name yet but I didn't expect him to want either of us. I was sure I would end up raising my son alone in a drafty unhappy Manor…Harry wanted both of us was something I didn't want to think about…" he sometimes wondered if this was all a dream…but he believed it now…

George smiled sadly, "I knew we had more in common then anyone would guess. I miss Fred with all my heart, I wish I could have him back…I wish we could have raised my girls and his son together. We'd decided that if we had boys their names would be Gawain Arthur or Gavin Nathan…I always liked Gawain better so that's the name I told them. I wanted them to have separate graves so I could mourn them both. I like to think Gawain would have look more like Fred…stronger, handsomer and definitely the heir to Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. I love my girls…I really do but I don't know much about girls. We only had you know Ginny…I never liked her much. I can't be angry with Fred for leaving me behind because he died protecting us. They died protecting us…by the way I did notice after Andromeda fixed the tapestry that we are far closer related then I realized. Mum's aunt was a Black and Grandmother Weasley was a Black. I certain don't mind having you in the family…I wish Ron would get his head out of his ass. Us both being Hermaphrodites makes sense…we're cousins…

Now I expect you to take good care of our Harry. We were always suspicious he leaned the same way as me; I was definitely gay. Fred liked the girls until me…once Fred had sex with me once, even though I looked like Angelina he was mine. I wouldn't say I made him gay…I just helped him realize that I was the one he really wanted. We got together sort of like you and Harry only without a baby…I used a transformation spell…I wasn't female that week so I knew I couldn't get pregnant. I did use a contraceptive spell to be sure…I was sure he'd hate me if he knew what I'd done. He didn't though…he figured out it wasn't her easily. Then he came to me…asked me if I'd felt a connection with any guy. Everyone knows our kind of wizard is only attracted to other wizards. Fred was trying too hard to be normal…I accepted that. I told him yes, but didn't say it was him. We had a rocky start…trying to figure out how to make us work. I was terrified of Mum finding out. I was sure Ron would be disgusted…the three of us never got along. We used Ron as a guinea pig too often. He loved Charlie but Charlie was in school before Ron was old enough to get close to him. I knew Charlie was gay from the start…he was the only one I could confide in. It just took me a while to tell him I was in love with Fred. He asked me one day…then he said he was sure Fred felt the same way. I never expected that reaction…he told me that you can't help who you love. He knew we were different from him and Bill. He had looked up what he were and told me if Fred was what made me happy I should go for it. I'd never be happy with anyone else and you'd never be happy with anyone but Harry…"

Draco stared into his tea cup, "I never wanted anyone but Harry…I know I had a funny way of showing it but…it's true. I wanted him so bad…I ached for him you know…"

George laughed, "I remember feeling the same way for Fred…I still do. It was just so good…and he was the only person I was ever intimate with…I can't…be with anyone else…"

Draco said quietly, "He saved my life…more then once…the night I conceived Scorpius was the first time I was intimate with anyone…"

George attempted a smile, "Fred was always saving me…even before we bonded…our twin sense was keenly developed. I have never met a set of twins that were as close as we were even before we became a couple. He saved me that night…I almost wish he hadn't. Someday, the five of us will be a family again. Our girls will be remarkable wizards…with our talent for pranks. They'll grow up with the descendants of the famed Marauders they will be sneaky."

Draco said softly, "I'm glad Harry has good friends like you…"

George tilted his head, "Fred had the most marvelous idea…after we heard that you spoke French from Gabrielle; we want to take you on as a partner in Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. Harry is the most silent one, Fred was the better man at potions and well I could use a hand at Paper-work as well. It wouldn't do you both good to stick around the house all day. In fact if I could get Harry to be more then just a silent partner I would really appreciate it."

Draco blushed, "Fred? His portrait wants me to be a partner? I certainly have the money…and I am meticulous at Potions when I'm not…under stress from the worst Snake in the history of Slytherin. I wouldn't mind helping out…I doubt anyone else would offer someone of my background a job…"

"Pish-posh, A person with your marks should be working as a Potions Master. If the war had never happened then you would no doubt have managed to put Snape to shame. I bet you would have become a Potions Master at a younger age then he did…"

Draco smiled, "I'd be glad to…I doubt any other boss would be upset if I was stuck home with cramps…"

George laughed, "Cramps? Oh Merlin that is rich, I suffer from them dreadfully. I was always sneaking potions so Fred wouldn't bully me. He tried manfully to pretend he wasn't affected by them but I know better."

Draco said quietly, "Most of the time I was a dreadful prick I'm afraid I was sort of PMSing. It was…unsightly to be so affected."

George snorted, "Being what we are…we do sometimes feel the effects of hormones…" he sipped his tea before changing the subject. "Since I spectacularly fail paper-work it is a wonder I haven't run WWW into the ground yet. Lee and Fred handle most of the new product ideas. I'm more of the people pleasing person…Harry keeps funding us because he adores us." he smirked, "If I hadn't been madly in love with Fred…I swear I would have…fallen for Harry."

Draco bit his lip, "I can understand why…he is…hard to resist. Salazar knows I bloody well tried…"

George covered his friend's hand with his own, "I can understand that…I said the same words to Charlie once…that FRED was bloody hard to resist. Who can blame me? Quidditch Players…are very fine indeed…"

Draco smirked, "Indeed, they are hard not to fancy. He was a very fine Seeker- better then me but don't tell him that. I wish, we could have played together more. Umbridge…" he sneered, "...was a fool to ban you all from Quidditch. I wonder…if our children will have our skills at Quidditch. I would love it if our sons and your daughters played together…"

George laughed, "I can't believe it…Draco Malfoy just admitted that Harry Potter is better then him…"

"Oh sod off Weasley, I can admit things…" he added soberly, "I'm not the same person I was before you quit school to start WWW." he had been a pompous prat…after the first rush of 'the Dark Lord is back' wore off he had soon realized he was trapped… 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus  
Fandom: HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU; obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. This is part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows.

Draco [and Ginny's] baby shower...what chaos will ensue? Will there be a fight between Ginny and Draco? A fight between Draco and Hermione? Will Molly be forced to take a side?

*Edit: Lee is the current Front Man and sometime creator of new Products; but he is NOT a partner. He is a friend who stepped in to keep a Pregnant grieving George from losing everything he and Fred built. Ron is NOT a partner or staff...he is still an Auror. Harry is the not so Silent partner who helps George when he needs capital to finance a new product or partial financing to purchase a new location for WWW.

* * *

A few days later George popped out of the Floo while Draco was doing dishes

They were washing themselves while he sipped tea.

George smirked, "By the way, Harry left because I told him too. Us 'mums' decided to throw you a bit of a baby shower. Even Ginny agreed to come, because well you'll be caring for her kids…"

Draco blanched, "George, are you sure that is a good idea? I'm sure being around me would upset her…" he knew that Harry and Weaselette had been having problems even before he'd seduced Harry looking like his now ex-wife. He was sure she'd see him as a replacement or worse yet the person who stole Harry from her…

George shrugged, "You're part of our family and you need to stop being a recluse. You are the heir to a prestigious line of Wizards and even if they have taken a few wrong turns along the way. You are Lord Malfoy are you not? You have a seat in the Wizengamot, I suppose Harry could vote as your proxy if he decided to stop horsing around and acting as if he's done with politics, he has both the Potter and Black seats. We need more voices of sense in the Wizengamot. Bill's started attending recently for Dad, since Mum has never been interested despite the fact it is hers by birth. Percy can't be trusted with the seat any more then Ron. No one in their right mind would trust me and Charlie doesn't give a damn about politics unless it regards dragons or imposing foolish regulations against magical creatures…"

Draco gulped, of course the Malfoy seat was his by right…yes, his mother had managed to convince his father to sign over what was left of his inheritance so he was legally Lord Malfoy despite the fact his father was still alive. He did miss being an active part of society but was he ready to deal with their distain because he'd been forced to choose the wrong side…

George snorted, "Stop thinking and procrastinating, you'll be late to your own party…" he grabbed Draco's hand, grabbing Floo power on his way in, "Shell Cottage."

Draco was zipped along and when they fell out of the Floo he was embraced and both his cheeks kissed.

"'e's 'ere…everyone…Draco and George are 'ere…"

Draco blushed, feeling his very pregnant belly press against the part Veela French woman, luckily he was a little too female and very much in love with Harry to be affected by he

Another blond girl hugged him next, "Draco! Bonjour!"

Draco stammered a polite slightly flirtatious greeting that sent the Delacour sisters into gales of embarrassed laughter.

George laughed, "Hey, it's rude to have conversations that others can't understand." he playfully punched the pregnant ex-Slytherin in the shoulder.

Draco chuckled, "Oh sorry, was just greeting them in their native tongue which I do say they enjoyed."

Gabrielle nodded, "Monsieur Draco is too kind and utterly flirtatious…he looks like a Veela."

Draco smirked, "Maybe I am…pure-bloods don't kiss and tell…."

Fleur twittered and herded them into the living room, "I know what itz like to 'ave not everyone like you. Ginny, 'ermione and Molly didn't like me at first. I like to zhink I grew on them. You are a part of this family whether you like it or not. I don't see the sense in holding two Baby Showers especially when you will be raising all three…"

Draco stammered, "Fleur you didn't…"

Fleur snorted, "Of course I did. Besides…" she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I still don't like Ginny…I never approved of her for Harry."

Ginny sat shaking, gripping Hermione's hand; the very pregnant young woman was shivering in her Holyhead Harpies scarf and a perfectly hideous green jumper with a red lion on it.

Hermione's eyes flashed at Draco's appearance, "What is he doing her? I though this was Ginny's Baby Shower."

Fleur's eyes flashed, "Fermez-vous femme stupide! Argumentation d'isn't bon pour eux." [Shut up you stupid woman! Arguing isn't good for them.]

Draco blinked; he had a slight ally in Fleur, since they were both outsiders. Fleur because she was French and Veela, himself because he had been a Death Eater- reluctant or not he was still always going to be seen as such.

George crossed his arms, "We all know that Ginny doesn't have the time or the patience to be a mother. She is lucky that Harry has always been willing to be a stay at home dad."

"Harry should have been more supportive. He should have gone to her games more. He should have actually acted like a husband. He should have gotten a job instead of playing house by himself. Why else does he keep Andromeda around for?" the ex-Queen of Slytherin was still a force to be reckoned with and she couldn't really understand why Harry clung to her so much.

Ginny closed her eyes, "It was a long time in coming. We would have split up eventually; we all know I'm not the motherly type. I'm a disappointment to my mum and Andromeda was very good at treating me like I didn't belong because I didn't treat Teddy like he was mine. He wasn't and never could be…"

Draco snorted, "Moonlet is the smartest most protective big brother in the world. He sees Jaime as his brother the same as Charlie and George see Harry. Sometimes Red…water is thicker then blood. It's a shame you hurt him, he attached to me quickly because he was lonely. He lost his parents in a way I can't relate to. I know my aunt killed his mother and I am sorry I didn't have the balls to do her in before then. If I had…perhaps, 'Dromeda would like me better…"

"Bewitched him is more like it."

George glared, "Shut up 'Mione. Draco did no more to win Harry's heart then I did to win Fred's. I trust Draco…he and I have more in common then you and Ginny ever could. I heard what happened after your letters. If anything had happened to Scorpius…I would never have forgiven you. Do you know what it's like when one of us loses a child? Our kind bonds to its offspring closer then you ever would. We are neither male nor female…we are a bit of both. That baby means just as much to Draco as Rosie is to you and you wouldn't let anyone take her from you. Which I assume Ron has threatened Draco with, he is an insufferable prat that brother of mine. Blinded by hatred and jealously, he can't see the truth. You should be the bigger person, you are the smarter one."

Gabrielle came in with refreshments, "Tea and biscuits anyone?"

Fleur clapped her hands, "It's a party. Gifts."

Ginny said softly, "The gifts should go to Draco…I won't be needing them. With my Quidditch schedule I almost never see James…I probably won't see the twins either."

Draco attempted a smile, "I would never tell you that you couldn't see them."

Ginny buried her face in Hermione's shoulder and sobbed silently. The one thing she'd thought she'd always wanted was Harry's love…and in the end Harry wasn't hers. She'd stayed away not because of her schedule but because she could see Harry wasn't really happy. He didn't smile unless he was with the boys…

Hermione glared at Draco; "You're right. This is a party, if Ginny says all the presents are Draco's then they are…" she still wasn't sure she trusted the prat. What kind of magic was he using if he'd managed to gain Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, George and Andromeda…

Angelina came in, "Sorry I'm late. Freda and Georgia were being stubborn this morning; they wanted to come to the party. I told them if they made their bed and picked up their toys they could come. They didn't so I left them at your mum's."

George kissed his other best friend's cheek; she had every reason to detest him. He had after all stolen her boyfriend but she'd forgiven him after seeing how meant for each other he and Fred had been. She had been the first to figure it out, she had kept their other secret and told them things about being a girl their mother had been too embarrassed to tell her 'sons'. "It's fine…Rose and Victoire aren't here either."

Angelina held out her present to Draco, "I made them myself. I made George some for his girls too. I have a soft spot for Quidditch mate, you might say…"

Draco opened the box, there were green knitted baby blankets in them with gold trim; somehow she must have found out about their names. His eyes filled with tears as he glanced at them; one had a Tiger Lily embroidered on it with the name Lily in beautiful script. His eyes watered slightly, he refolded it replacing it in the box as he unfolded the next. This one had a grass snake and Albus was written on it, why he wondered? The probability of a child named Albus Severus as the Black family Tree insisted being a Slytherin…was as good as him getting into Gryffindor. He refolded it and placed it in the box. He shook out the last baby blanket and gasped, it had the name Scorpius in silver and had a blue-green Scorpion on it. Draco laughed, "Slytherin…they'll both be fangless Slytherins…"

Hermione snorted, "Yes, if YOU raise them. No Weasley would be in THAT house."

Draco glared, "They are my children, I don't care which house they are in. With brains like yours, why weren't you in RAVENCLAW?"

Hermione turned pink, "The hat said I was more suited to a Lion then a Badger. It felt I was brave and smart rather then merely smart."

Draco closed his present from Angelina brushing her cheek with a kiss, "Thank you, my dear…" he glanced at Hermione, "Well bookworm, if it makes you feel better I almost wasn't a Slytherin. It told me that I was far braver then I knew. If I wanted to make a better name for myself I should be placed in Gryffindor. I was too caught up in what Father wanted to think about what I wanted. Besides, I was still mad at Harry for choosing Ron over me. I knew Ron would end up in Gryffindor and I didn't want to be anywhere near the bloke. I wonder what Hogwarts would have been like if a Malfoy was a Bloody Lion…"

Andromeda walked in dragging Narcissus and Molly, "Forget Malfoy, we've had a Black in Gryffindor and one in Hufflepuff. Maybe…we can have one in Ravenclaw. I doubt a Scorpius would be an Eagle but mark my words, I think your next child will be one."

Narcissus blinked, "My niece was a Badger? I'm glad Lady Walburga didn't realize that. Bella would have had a fit. She was embarrassed enough by Sirius's defection to live as a Lion."

Andromeda poked her, "Bella…should never be mentioned in polite company." she gave Molly an apologetic look. She was glad despite her similar looks that Molly didn't hate her because of her sister.

Molly had found out that Ginny would be giving custody of her twins to Harry and therefore Draco. She held out her present with shaky hands, "Um…congratulations…"

Draco smiled, "George reminded me the other day that we are cousins. Hopefully, we can forget I'm a Malfoy and pretend I'm a Black. Thanks to Andromeda, Nymphadora and Sirius, it has a better reputation. I'm taking a more liberal definition of 'Always Pure'…as in 'Pure of Heart.'" Molly's present were tiny jumpers with red and green stripes…

Ginny gasped, "…Mum…"

Andromeda chuckled, "I have a feeling Sirius would be proud. Remus was lucky; he had two Black heirs. I'm sure Sirius would be proud of him…"

Fleur chuckled, "It is rare for a part Veela to claim a mate so early but I think she is sweet on Teddy."

Draco smiled, "Now that will be an interesting match; the son of a werewolf and a gorgeous great grand daughter of a pureblood Veela. I approve…if that's who Teddy wants I don't mind at all." He glanced at Molly, personally he thought the jumpers were hideous but he gave her a smile anyway, "Thank you…they will keep them warm…" he hoped they would outgrow them quickly…he would hate to dress his children like Weasleys…

Molly gasped, "They are just babies…you can't be thinking about such things already…" Draco's smile and thanks seemed more appreciative then Ron had ever been.

Andromeda chuckled, "Excited about being a grandmother but not a great grandmother Molly? I don't mind. I'm glad that Narcissus get to share my grandson, I heard Teddy insisted that Harry make Draco his papa and Draco consented…"

Draco smiled, "I want all our children to be equally yours, Mother's and 'Dromeda's."

Fleur grinned, "Three Grandmothers Draco? How spoiled will they be?"

Draco glanced nervously at Molly, "With Mrs. Weasley around, surely they won't ended up as arrogant and spoiled as I was. I would like to think they'll ended up more like James and Teddy then me…"

Andromeda snorted, "Nymphadora may have been a stubborn Hufflepuff but she wasn't spoiled…not like you Draco. Narcissus spoiled you…probably to make up for your father's lack of affection."

Draco paled, "Father…" he didn't like discussing him…

"Your father was a cold-hearted bastard who wouldn't know true love if it bit him in the arse. I was foolish to marry such a man despite Aunt Walburga's insistence. But then I wouldn't have had you Dragon, who made being married to Lucius worth it…I am proud to be your mother. I can't wait to meet your Scorpius…"

Draco bit his lip, "Don't forget Albus and Lily…"

Narcissus nodded, "Of course…I wish it was safe to fill the Manor with children…but it isn't. I'll…try to come more often…" she looked worried…

Draco wondered if Father was doing worse…

Andromeda bit her lip and held out her gift, "These…were Teddy's and Nymphadora's…I'm sure you won't need them…but…I wanted Scorpius to have them…"

Draco pulled her down and kissed her cheek, "You have been kinder to me then I deserve…" inside her gift were crocheted bedding for a crib…he smiled at her, "They are lovely…I will definitely be putting them on Scorpius' bed. Thank you…"

Narcissus held out her gift stiffly, "It's…a gift…from your godfather…he has been staying at the manor."

Draco opened the chest and found a number of potions; from pregnancy related to treating childhood illnesses. He smiled, "How is Uncle Sev? Should come visit him soon? I could have been kinder to him during sixth year…" but he had dreadful things on his mind…

Narcissus turned pink, "He is well."

Andromeda chuckled, "I always knew you had a soft spot for him. After all he is a better man then Lucius ever was."

Hermione gasped, "Professor Snape survived?"

Draco snorted, "What self-respecting Spy Potions Master wouldn't carry anti-venom when Nagini was used to dispose of people for HIM. I wish I hadn't made fun of Neville so much, he did kill that blasted snake."

Molly smiled, "I'm glad he is fine. Harry took his loss hard. He must want to stay to himself like Harry. I understood why he wanted to disappear for a while. He'd done enough and he never liked the attention. Harry doesn't think he deserved it…" her voice soft…

Draco said quietly, "Harry's saved my life at least three times and our son's once. He loves me and he doesn't care that no one would understand why St. Potter would be with the Fallen Prince of Slytherin…"

Narcissus hugged him awkwardly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. We had our hands full…"

"I understand Mother…it's fine…" he didn't want to have them find out what his father's condition was. Not with Ron's wife here who had serious grudges against his family.

Most didn't seem to appreciate his St. Potter comment…except George.

George chuckled, "St. Potter? What does Harry think of that name?"

Narcissus tried to restrain a smile, "He does have a tendency to rescue people…some that don't deserve it."

Molly clapped her hand, "Who has another present?"

Gabrielle seemed to float her feet barely skimming the ground, "For Scorpius…"

Draco kissed her cheeks, "Merci beau-coup…" inside wrapped in lace was a protection amulet. He glanced at her, "Gabrielle?"

She smiled, "It waz made by our grandmother…I thought perhaps yoo would appreciate it." she blushed, "'Arry…is a wonderful person…'e is very kind…"

Draco nodded, "I should have been nicer to him that year…we all should have been…" he would definitely place it in the nursery where it would hopefully protect all of the children…Scorpius would be the one he worried about the most…

Hermione held out shaking hands, "I brought this…" a slim package…

Draco opened it to find an object he didn't recognized, he glanced at Granger, "What is it?"

Hermione sighed, "It is a Muggle device called an I-pod and a speaker set. I put Orchestral Music on it…mostly Mozart. It is said that music like that increases a baby's intelligence. I managed to find pieces by Wizard composers that were similar. I made it run on magic rather then batteries. Oliver was bragging how I-pods were so much more convenient then his old CD player. He showed me how to change its energy source and to add Wizarding music as well as Muggle Cds to the device. I thought you could play the music to put them to sleep…"

Draco asked softly, it was a thoughtful gift. How Granger to choose a gift to stimulate the mind, "Would Harry know how to use it?" he would no doubt learn but he would prefer Granger didn't show him.

Hermione snorted, "He better…he was raised by Muggles. It's simple really. Besides, I left the instructions in the box…"

Ginny waved her wand and a gift floated towards Draco coming to a rest in front of him, "It's something us Seekers would appreciate…"

Inside were baby rompers that resembled Quidditch uniforms; one was Holyhead Harpies Weasley #6, another was Puddlemere United #7, Wood- no doubt Oliver, the former Captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Oliver was a decent bloke…far more so then Marcus Flint. He unfolded the last outfit, Adrian Vaisley, a former teammate and housemate who played as a Chaser who went on to play for Tutshill Tornados. He wasn't sure how much of the tampering was true; it reminded him of Marcus and hoped his sons would be more like Harry if they became team captain. He wished he hadn't become a death eater, and then perhaps he could have become Slytherin's Captain. He smiled, "Thank you with so much Quidditch in their blood I doubt they will fail at the sport. We have Chasers, Seekers, Keepers and Beaters in the blood."

Ginny snorted, "Then we have Percy, who falls from a broom an inch off the ground and breaks his collarbone. That boy is strange…"

Molly glared, "You should watch your tongue Ginny. So what if he didn't play Quidditch? He received Twelve Os for his O.W.L.s as well as his N.E.W.T.s, he has served as Junior Undersecretary for three Ministers for Magic and as Secretary for Minister Shacklebolt as well as being a War Hero…"

"Who is shacking up with his on-again-off-again boyfriend Oliver Wood? Who was just named Captain of Puddlemere United? That the Minister for Magic's right hand is sleeping with a Professional Quidditch player? What would the Wizarding world say to that? Seriously, they should just get married…"

Molly nodded, "There are still plenty of war orphans to adopt…"

Everyone chuckled; Molly's obsession with grandchildren was legendary…

There were more presents…

They had been sent from friends of Harry…

Draco had lost all of his so-called friends to death or Azkaban after their Seventh year…

Besides, George, Fleur and Gabrielle, he didn't really have friends…

George pulled out his gift, "Collapsible trunk…I thought it would be a practical gift…" he tapped it, "Returno…" he chuckled, "To shrink it say, Collapsus…"

Draco smiled, waving his wand as his gifts arranged themselves inside it. He followed George's directions, "Thanks. I still think it is quite laughable that the best Friend of Draco Malfoy is George Weasley…"

"You're a good man Draco despite the current gender state. You would have made an excellent Lion."

Draco frowned, "Perhaps I would have found a better use for Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder…"

Hermione sniffed, "Even the Great Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin has time for all that nonsense?"

Angelina glared, "It pays the bills and people need to laugh sometimes and their products aren't all that bad. Buying Zonko's and remodeling while Hogwarts was repaired was a smart business tactic." she was defensive of the company her husband helped run…

Molly cleared her throat, "Enough I don't want to hear anymore fighting. Perhaps, we should call it a day. I still have to cook for Arthur…" her face flushed a little.

Narcissus looked at the floor, "I shouldn't leave Severus alone with Lucius for too long. Draco's father can be a challenge…"

Draco said quietly, "If I use a concealing charm…would it be alright to come over tomorrow? I miss uncle Sev and Father is probably starting to notice my absence. Or does he think I am away at school…" one never knew with Lucius…hopefully no one was listening close enough to realize his father was dangerously unwell...

Narcissus kissed her son's hair, "We'll be happy to see you…if we stay away from the East Wing…it should be safe…"

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "I'll ask Harry. Can Andromeda and Teddy come?"

"Of course…"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Draco brings his new family to the Manor for dinner. Will all go well?

I wanted 25 reviews oh well...I'll consider views and alerts as such...

* * *

About five thirty, Draco, Harry, Teddy and James Flooed to the Manor.

They were greeted by Severus Snape…

Draco smirked, "So you finally giving my mother some hope?"

Severus snarled, "Not that is any of your business but it is about time I put my childish crush on Lily Potter to rest. Narcissus is less single then I am, I have no intention of influencing anything. Though…" he paused "…I don't see why I can't treat my godson's children as my own grandchildren."

Draco smiled, "I hoped you'd see it that way Uncle Sev," he ruffled the hair of the three year old boy in Harry's arms, "This is James Sirius and this is Theodore Remus."

Teddy glanced at Dragon's Uncle, "He doesn't smell dangerous…" he glanced at Snape, "Can I hug you? You're family right?"

Severus was surprised the werewolf's son had taken a liking to him, he knelt awkwardly, "I don't see the point of hugging…" he hadn't had the most affectionate childhood…

Teddy hugged him, "Dad says that you and Moony used to teach together. Did that make you friends?"

Severus bit his lip, he'd cost Remus his job…he said gruffly "We were schoolmates who had a beneficial relationship. I provided him with a potion and if things had gone differently we might have been friends…" after all Remus never did join in on James Potter and Sirius Black's 'Let's Torture Snivellius' sessions.

The way Snape worded his response and allowed Teddy to hug him was a shock to Harry…

Severus glanced at Harry, "You better be treating my godson right. Has Teddy shown an werewolf symptoms?"

Harry shook his head; "He has more in common with Bill Weasley then his father. He prefers rare meat, has a protective nature for his family and has keener senses. That is all I've observed for about five years, which makes me happy…"

Severus nodded, "If he had shown symptoms of lycanthrope I would have offered the Wolfsbane potion."

James tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Wants down…"

Harry set James down and watched his son toddle over to Snape.

James held his arms out to Dragon's uncle, "Up?"

Severus blinked and then scooped James up, "I see he is very little like his grandfather…"

Draco grinned, "He is loveable…" he remembered Uncle Sev being like this when he was a very small boy and only when his father wasn't around, "I'm hoping, he takes after myself with potions."

Severus snorted, "Harry and James were never terrible at potions, they just failed to apply themselves…" he glanced at Draco, "I hope you encourage them, I will be very much displeased if you give up potions for good…"

Draco nodded, "I have plans for getting my Potion Master's certification. I'm going to help George out. He is in need of a Potions Master…"

Severus chuckled, "Those twins were probably the sneakiest students I ever had…it was like teaching James and Sirius. I was shocked that they opened that ghastly place and that it didn't fail the first week." he smirked, "I must say, I was very pleased how they left Hogwarts with a bang…the way they chased That Woman off was priceless…"

Draco bit his lip, "They were braver then I; I let her make me one of her minions and I used that power to torment people, which I regret…"

"You should, Slytherins are no one's minions. They are laws unto themselves…"

Harry snorted, "I like that statement. Can we frame it and send it to Hogwarts to place in the Slytherin Dungeons?" maybe if the next generations of Slytherins would be too smart to fall sway to a future Dark Lord…

Snape snorted, "Maybe we should…it should hang below my portrait…"

Which was silly, minion Snape may not have truly been but he did attempt to serve two masters. Both of whom died, one at Snape's hand. Harry shook the morbid thoughts out of his head.

Draco clapped his hands, "Have you boys ever seen a peacock?"

They shook their heads.

Draco laughed, "Then why don't we change that? After dinner if it's still light we could fly on the pitch…"

Teddy's jaw dropped, "You have your own pitch?"

Draco smiled, "I used to brag to Harry about it all the time…he was still better then me and he didn't learn until he started Hogwarts…"

Harry gasped, "You just admitted I was a better seeker…no way…"

"Oh shut up you…

Severus groaned, "You are in front of your former professor and children…a little decorum would be appreciated."

Harry flushed, "I'm sorry…I guess we're still in newlywed mode…"

"You haven't bonded yet…" Severus said dryly…

Draco held out his hand to show off his ring, "We already set a date…the anniversary of the day we met…Harry's birthday…"

"Well, then he won't forget your anniversary…" Severus cast an appreciative glance at the ring, "Not a bad choice…"

Draco chuckled, "It was in one of the Potter Vaults…"

Narcissus came in, "Sorry I was held up…Lady of the Manor duties…"

Draco nodded solemnly, smiled at James who was still in Uncle Sev's arms, "Jaime-pup, this my mother…"

Narcissus could see his grandfather in James' coloring but he was cuter in her opinion. She knelt looking at Teddy, "Is this the boy? I think I see some of my sister's spunk in him…your name wouldn't be Teddy would it?"

Teddy sniffed, trying to see if she was the one he scented danger from; satisfied she meant them no harm, he nodded. "I'm Teddy, you're Nana's sister. Nice to meet you…"

Narcissus smiled at him, "You I heard you have three grandmothers; Nana and,"

"Grandmum…" Teddy said simply.

Narcissus nodded, "Then you can call me Grandmere, I'd like that…"

James asked from Severus' arms, "What mean?"

Severus chuckled, "It's French for Grandmother."

Teddy tilted his head, "Aunt Fleur is French right papa?"

Draco leaned against Harry, "Yes."

Teddy nodded, "You can be our Grandmere."

James said cutely, "Grammere…"

Narcissus kissed their cheeks, "Let's go eat. I'm sure that dinner is served…"

Draco recognized the house elf that appeared.

"Dippy is telling Mistress Cissy that dinner is served." she bowed, "Dippy is pleased to see young Master home…"

Draco smiled at her, "This is Harry, my fiancé and his sons Teddy and James…"

Dippy gave him the lopsided grin that reminded him painful of her big brother Dobby, "Master Draco is big Master now…"

Draco chuckled, "You could say that, Jaime is going to be a big brother soon…"

Dippy bounced, "Master Draco is having a baby? Mistress Cissy, can Dippy serve Master Draco?"

Narcissus stared at the house elf, Dippy had never asked for much but she had always wanted to serve her son. She glanced at Harry; "You'll have to ask Harry. Draco lives with his new family now…"

Harry could see a little Dobby in her, he wasn't sure why though. He shrugged, "it's up to Draco…if he wants Dippy I have no objections. We've been without a house elf since Kreacher passed on just before Jaime was born."

Narcissus gasped, "No house elf? Then by all means take Dippy home with you. It's just the healers and us; no need to have so many house elves. No Wizarding home is complete without a house elf. However do you manage?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand as he looked at his mother, "Harry's been a stay at home father. He cooks and cleans, sometimes without magic…"

Narcissus was shocked, "Harry Potter raises his own children and cooks and cleans for them? Wonders never cease…"

Severus snorted, "He was raised by Muggles after all…"

"Stay-at-home dads aren't common there either…but the number is rising…" Harry said quietly, "I didn't want to miss any part of my boys' childhood. I can't believe we are having our first girl. I'm glad that Draco is fitting in our little family. I always did like him…"

Severus snickered, "Could have fooled me. You seemed intent to prove he was up to no good."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "You were always giving me detention and I was sure you were up to no good as well. I am surprised we practically ended up family…"

"Indeed…" Severus said coolly as they took their places at the table…

Teddy whistled as he took one look at the table, "Chicken? Turkey? Beef? Pork? Grandmere, how did you know to make all of my favorites?"

James' face was split with a smile, "Mac'a cheese!"

Draco chuckled, "I told Mother what your favorites were."

Teddy kissed Narcissus' cheek, "Thank you! Thank you!" he filled his plate with lots of meat…

Draco sighed, "If all you eat is meat Teddy, you know I'll make you drink vitamin potions…"

Teddy snorted, "A potion is preferable to actually eating vegetables…"

Severus chuckled, "I remember…the entire time I knew your father Teddy, I never actually saw him eat vegetables without making faces or eating sweets right after. His best friend Sirius was obsessed with chocolate and it soon became Remus' weakness too." he wasn't going to inform a small child their father had been more interested in his best friend then girls. He wasn't blind or stupid; he knew there was a difference in Remus' love for Sirius and his affection for Teddy's mother.

Teddy blinked at him, "My father didn't like vegetables either? That's good to know. Prongslet never mentioned it."

Harry shrugged; "Because I didn't know," he hadn't noticed when they shared meals that Remus didn't like vegetables.

Draco leaned over to whisper, "Wow…didn't know? Something the Chosen One doesn't know?"

Harry pouted, "I'm not the Chosen One anymore…I am just Harry now." he slew his dragon; figuratively speaking of course. He was content with a quiet life coming out only play partner in Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes.

Draco sighed, "Hiding at home doesn't change the truth."

"Don't want to talk about it."

Dinner was a tense affair to be honest, the adults were uncomfortable but Teddy and James were happily eating their favorite foods.

Desert was a cake so chocolaty that Harry swore he'd never be able to finish it…

The boys practically fell asleep in their cakes, Harry picked up Teddy because was heavier and he didn't want Draco who was pregnant carrying him.

Draco went to pick up James only to be beaten by Severus.

"You're not carrying a sleeping child."

Narcissus smiled, "I'll set up the Floo." she led them into the library, tossing in the powder, "Grimmauld Place."

Severus cupped her cheek awkwardly, "I'll return shortly…" he said before stepping into the green flames.

Harry and Draco followed; they emerged in the kitchen to find Andromeda waiting with eager puppies.

Harry chuckled, "Your masters are sleeping. If you are quiet you can join them on the bed…"

Andromeda held out her arms for James, "I'll take him now…"

Severus let her take him, "I forgot what children are like. Draco was a different sort…"

Andromeda chuckled, "Being raised by Cissy and Lucius I would expect so. Harry's been raising his boys with all the love he had. With Draco they are loved more…"

"The Queen of Slytherin has gone as Hufflepuff as her Muggle-born husband…"

Andromeda's eyes flashed, "That is not funny Severus. I will not discuss whether or not I have dishonored my house with you. Excuse me, we have children to attend to…" she left the former head of Slytherin behind, "See yourself back to the Manor…"

Harry and Draco tucked the boys in, ruffling their hair and kissing their cheeks.

Harry tugged Draco to their room, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it might be…"

Draco kissed him back, "It was nice to see Mother and Uncle Sev. I'm glad it went well. Father was safely in his wing. I wouldn't want him around the boys…"

Harry undressed Draco, gently massaging his fiancé, "I know…I just want you to be happy…"

"I have you and the boys…babies on the way…you love me…we're engaged…how could I not be happy?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex surprise? PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Bachelor party and Bonding Ceremony...

I wanted 25 reviews oh well...I'll consider views and and alerts as such...

* * *

George had borrowed one of Harry's unused properties he had inherited as the heir to Black and Potter legacies and insisted on throwing them both a bachelor party to rival bachelor parties. Once his nanny Angelica got over the shock of Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy she'd teased Draco that in his current state maybe a Bachelorette Party would be more appropriate.

Draco had blushed, his teenager waspish nature sneaking out- must have been pregnancy hormones, telling her that she better not forget he was more male then female. When their son was born she would be very sorry…then Harry shushed him telling him it was just a joke. They knew he was a guy, being pregnant didn't change that. Look at George, he was treated as a guy even if he brought two beautiful girls into the world. Apparently, in the Wizarding world Hermaphrodites were seen as more male then female…which did make sense since they were male three times as much as they were female if you didn't include pregnancies…

XoooooX

Harry had never seen the place that George had borrowed, it was unplotable like many older houses. George had told them it wasn't a castle and was almost grander then a manor. They Flooed into the house only to be blindfolded and led into the front yard. When they were allowed to see Harry realized the familiar hands belong to Bill and Charlie.

George yelled, "Hit it Lee…"

There was a loud blast and Draco grabbed Harry's arm; the war and his recent personal trauma made him more jumpy then he used to be.

The blast was familiar, Harry smiled, "Personalized Fireworks…impressive…" and much more elaborate Whizz Bangers then they had chased High Inquisitor Umbridge away with during the twins' sixth year.

They read 'Harry and Draco's Bachelor Party…' as well as a large green and silver dragon entwined with an equally large red and gold lion.

Draco heard his name and spotted a few non Death Eater Slytherins like Blaisé Zambini. They hadn't been close after the Death Eaters started to make their presence known but they were still housemates. He was surprised they would come…he and Blaisé had been friends before Hogwarts and he'd let it drift.

Blaisé smirked, "Snagged the famous Potter…so Head Boy…I see you decided to play for keeps…"

Draco blushed.

Harry smirked, "For keeps and for the right team…" Draco was just over seven months now…he should have done this before but as long as they were getting married before their son was born it was okay right?

Draco poked him, "In my heart I was always on the right team…"

George looked sad for a moment, "You had a funny way of showing it…" they had discussed this before though.

Draco nodded, "I know. It's hard when you know you'll never measure up to what your parents what you to be. Yes I am a pure-blood…I was supposed to marry a pure-blood woman. I knew what I was from an early age like you did. It wasn't until I saw a certain brunette with emerald eyes that I realized I could never be with a woman. I was shy and I have tendency to say cruel things to keep others from seeing who I really am. I couldn't believe The Boy Who Lived wouldn't want to be my friend…so I lashed out. I was jealous of those who became his friends. I hoped he would be Sorted into Slytherin after I was but when he wasn't I was determined to get his attention somehow. I just went about it all wrong, emotions like love weren't really shown in my family. I wanted him so much…each year it got worse." he caressed the scar on his chest, "When he hurt me that day…I was scared…his screams broke my heart. It was too late then I thought, when I got his apology…I didn't know how to take it. I just…was happy he cared enough to be sorry. Then well he knows the rest."

George laughed, "There were a few times one of our experiments were botched so one of us got hurt or when I got me ear cursed off. I wanted to hug him, make sure he was alright…but I didn't know what would happen if everyone found out about us. There were times I just needed him to hold me and it wasn't the right moment because we weren't alone. I can guess how you felt knowing he hurt you, and he was willing to apologize even if he didn't like you much.

Draco turned to Blaisé, "I really am sorry for tossing away our childhood friendship when we reached Hogwarts…"

Blaisé shrugged, "If my parentage had ever come out then being my friend would have been disastrous for you. I had a slight crush on you at one time…I smelled Veela in you…and at one time I thought you might be my mate especially after I figured out what you were."

Draco turned red, "Figured out what exactly…"

Blaisé snorted, "Hermaphrodite fool. I gave up on you after a while…just because my human side was attracted to you…didn't make you the right person for me."

Draco watched as Blaisé stiffened, eyes narrowing as he turned…his old friend found Charlie Weasley easily.

Blaisé licked his lips, "Now…that…is the type of man…anyone would kill to be with…"

Draco snorted, "If you like the muscular Seeker type…personally…I prefer my own…"

Blaisé's posture changed slightly…

While Ron was dragged by an annoyed Charlie who was muttering about treating a best mate better.

Bill blinked, "Veela…" he'd witnessed Apolline's reaction when her husband returned from a trip…when had Charlie had time to met a Veela of his own? He had learned how to deal with a part-Veela's temperament natures. His temper was a lot shorter since he'd run afoul of Fenrir Greyback, it always ended up alright. He sniffed, his senses were heightened like Remus said after he'd been attacked and that Slytherin friend of Draco's definitely smelled like a part Veela. He was surprised the young man wasn't light like Fleur, Gabrielle and Victoire…

Neville and Hagrid showed up together from Hogwarts…

Charlie felt the direct and soul-reaching stare of the younger man, when he turned he saw a predatory look that he recognized when unmated dragons at the preserve were going into 'heat' and one set their eyes on one dragon. It seemed some young bloke about his brothers Ron and Harry's age had made him his choice in mate. He had to figure out…if it was worth getting involved. He tried to be single…it was easier that way…his travel writer 'boyfriend' had up and moved out. Few could handle being second to a job when he refused to make a relationship permanent.

Bill walked up and leaned over to whisper, "So little brother…when did you decide to be just like me and find a Veela of your own…"

Charlie coughed, "Get myself a Veela? It would explain the way he is looking at me…like I'm a female dragon he wants to mate. Seriously, I didn't know Veela could look like that…"

Ron noticed the dark skinned Slytherin looking at his big brother Charlie like that and snarled, "Malfoy, tell your fellow snake to leave my brother alone. We don't need another one of our family flummoxed by your lot."

Bill glared stalking towards him, slapping him upside the head, "Never…get on the wrong side of a Veela…"

"That is not a Veela…Fleur is a Veela…Gabrielle is a Veela…" Ron hissed.

Blaisé's direct look into Charlie's didn't change, Charlie was his…the mate he'd been waiting for. He wasn't going let this get away…his mother had spent the time with eight husbands and hadn't found the right one yet. He snarled, "Draco, educate the misguided fool of the dangers of getting between a Veela and their prospective mate…"

Draco sighed, "Ron…I'd stay away from Charlie and keep your mouth shut. If I'd made a comment like that…telling Blaisé to choose someone else…he'd…have clawed me to shreds even as his former childhood friend I don't have the right to tell him who he should and shouldn't mate. If Blaisé wants Charlie…he'll end up with Charlie…if your brother rejects the bond…ask Bill…it could kill them."

Charlie didn't really hear what was said between Draco and Ron, he was too busy involved in a match of wills with the dark -skinned Veela. Whoever the youth was…he may not have a choice in the matter. It is hard to say no when someone looks at you like you are the only man in the room and the hottest bloke they'd ever seen. The word 'mate' crashed on his ear…it was really the only thing that he actually realized that was said. It was said in a 'mine' tone of voice…and that sent shivers down his spine…but pleasurable shivers.

Bill whistled, "Snakes are going after Lions now a days…wonders never cease…"

Blaisé left Draco's side and walked towards the tall muscular former seeker with purposeful strides, "So my own…will you walk with me…"

Ron snarled, "Disgusting…"

Blaisé glanced at the irritating redhead, hissing, "If I removed your brother's head from his shoulders for his infuriating behavior I suppose it would prevent you from allowing us to bond willingly…"

Charlie stammered, "I…am sure my mother and his wife would be very angry, he has a daughter who is expecting a sibling soon…and attacking an Auror is dangerous for anyone. Especially a former Slytherin…" This dark Veela was willing to go that far to defend their honor?

Blaisé turned his back on the Auror in question, "For your sake, I will leave the disrespectful boy alone. He should be taught respect but that will be left to later time when I am not tempted to show him exactly why Veelas should be Feared as well as Admired…"

Harry chuckled, pressing a light kiss behind Draco's ear, "Now that is a match I would never have imagined…"

Draco smirked, "If I'd realized he was still unmated I might have…we haven't been in touch. I forgot how much his friendship meant to me…"

Harry chuckled, "you should have him over sometime…it isn't good for you to not have friends…"

Draco smiled, "Is that that Chosen One's idea of rehabilitating us big bad Slytherins? Having us at the mercy of Gryffindors with their ideals of love and affection…"

"Perhaps…it saved you in its own way didn't it? It also saved me from a bad marriage…I have you and our soon to be five wonderful children…"

Draco leaned back against his lover, "Our marriage will be what we both need…"

George yelled, "Hey! Hands off! You know the drill no sex until after the wedding."

Harry blushed, "You really think I'm going to pounce Draco like that? He's Seven months pregnant…"

George sobered, "It wouldn't have stopped Fred…he always wanted me…"

Ron choked on his Firewhiskey, "Bloody Hell George. Keep such disgusting nonsense to yourself. No one wants to hear about that…"

Bill shoved his baby brother against the wall, "Ron, I've had enough of you insulting people. Stop acting like a homophobic prick. So what if we had four poofs in the family? George and Fred didn't have a choice, their magical nature took that away. No one could have love George more then Fred…anyone could see that even me. As for Charlie, trust me you can't find a better lover then a Veela…" he smirked, "I should know…"

Ron coughed, "Taken in by Slytherin scum more likely…"

Harry snapped, "I've had just about enough of your mouth Ron. You're supposed to be my best mate…you should be supporting me…"

"I'll support you when you tell that scheming Death Eater to go to hell, take his child from him and beg Ginny to take you back."

George slapped Ron, "You! How dare you! It's their bachelor party you bloody moron. They are getting bonded tomorrow. Even I can tell how much Draco cares for him…we all can. Why can't you see Harry is happier then he has ever been? I've never seen Teddy take to someone so well even Jaime loves him. Our sister was never there for them. It's Draco who helps them fly…when they have a nightmare its Draco they want…when they hurt themselves they call for Draco. They never call for Ginny…"

Harry knew that George was right, Draco was more of a mother to them then Ginny had been. Draco wasn't really a woman but he didn't care…"

Draco had never been a fan of Weasel's but he knew that the Redhead was still a good mate of his fiancé. He also knew that his lover was upset at the other's behavior…

XoooooX

Now a Bonding between two wizards is very different from a Muggle Wedding, the day of their bonding dawned warm and sunny. Even Professor Trelawney was prophesizing cheerful things…

Harry and Draco's wish for a small ceremony was pushed aside, between Molly, Andromeda and Narcissus they had planned a ceremony befitting the Malfoy heir to the Potter-Black heir.

They would be bonded by Minister Shaklebolt, George and Blaisé had agreed to be their official witnesses. Blaisé wore a black cape with green and silver flowers, a grey suit with an emerald green shirt and a silver tie that matched Draco's outfit; minus the adjustments needed for a seven month pregnant she/male. George and Harry wore red capes decorated with golden lions and dragons, grey suits, white shirts and red ties with silver pins.

It was held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was only to happy to offer it.

The hall had been decorated with their house colors; as were their guests. Draco's family arrived all wearing green and silver, while Harry's guests arrived in Red…well the Gryffindors or course. Luna wore blue robes over a yellow dress, a wreath of sunflowers in her hair and her radish earrings. Percy had missed the bachelor party last night; there had been some sort of family emergency that required him to stay home with Oliver.

There was no escorting in by the father of a blushing bride…

This was the legal joining of a couple bound by fate, desire and love…the money that both gain from their bonding mattered little.

Minister Shaklebolt stood proudly, "We are here as witnesses to the most unlikely and yet most welcome bonding I have had the pleasure to oversee as Minister of Magic. The ManWho Vanquished the Dark Lord had found the person who can touch his heart…his soul mate who is blessed already with a child. You are all witnesses to this bonding." he turned to Harry, "Do you Harrison James Potter take Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand, "I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he bears. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day…"

No one noticed Ginny Weasley's wince of pain.

Minister Shaklebolt chuckled at the addendum to the vow, "Do you Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy take Harrison James Potter to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

"I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he sires. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day…to serve him in anyway he desires…"

Percy stepped forwards with the Bonding contract, while Teddy and James held out quills.

Harry and Draco signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Draco said quietly, "Bound to one another by love that shall never be torn asunder." the magic flickered but the connection between them was stronger then before that transformed to rings.

Minister Shaklebolt held out his wand as Percy sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and sliver sparks even by sullen Ron and worried Hermione.

Percy had locked eyes with his Oliver during the short ceremony…

Blaisé had managed to get into bed with Charlie last night…and he knew that if he talked Professor Snape into a specific potion he could be pregnant within a fortnight. He wanted that…the satisfaction that Draco finally had. He craved love, affection, stability and family…

Teddy had disappeared to play with the other children dragging James, Dragon was married to Prongslet and all was well.

The chairs vanished and were replaced with an orchestra, tables with food. They only needed two tables plus the head table so there was more room.

Harry stood with his arms around Draco, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder, "Bonded…it's a wonderful words…"

Draco chuckled, "Walking the castle as your husband has a different feel, I never dared imagine it would ever come to pass. Now…I don't want anything different…"

Harry caressed Draco's stomach, "I can't wait to hold him…my third son…"

Scorpius would technically be Harry's second-born but Teddy was the son of his heart…

They disappeared after a while, leaving the party…

How Narcissus and Severus managed to attend he wasn't sure but Harry was glad for Draco's sake.

The boys would be staying at Andromeda's, which left Harry and Draco alone for one night…

Harry led Draco to their room kissing him.

Draco blushed kissing him back, "You have to…touch me at least…its in the bonding contract…"

Harry bit his lip, "Will it hurt Scorpius…"

Draco smiled, "No…I was sure to ask Poppy about it. She said it was safe…"

Harry kissed him, "I don't want to hurt either of you…I love you both…"

Harry didn't exactly make love to him, but he did make sure they came. They curled up in their bed and fell asleep. Harry was more content and happy then he had ever been…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Bachelor party and Bonding Ceremony...

I wanted 25 reviews oh well...I'll consider views and alerts as such...

* * *

Draco woke to hear screeching and scratching outside their bedroom window. He shook his husband, "Harry, owl…"

Harry stumbled to the window opening it, a magnificent Onyx colored owl flew in.

Draco blinked, "Obsidian?"

Harry dug out a treat, sleepily…

Draco took the letter,

'Draco,

Your father passed on. Stroke brought on by his madness…

Come we must arrange for his internment…

Severus'

Draco stared at the letter; he was fully awake now. He looked up at Harry, 'Father is dead…"

Harry held him in his arms, he never really liked Lucius but he was Draco's father.

Draco let Harry hold him, "He hasn't really been there ever…I'm not mourning the loss of my father. I'm mourning the loss of the man he could have been…"

Harry kissed his hair, "That is fine…I'd do the same if it was my Aunt Petunia…"

XoooooX

They left the boys with Molly Weasley; Draco, Harry and Andromeda went to the burial of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy.

It was quiet, almost forgotten…

Few came; a man, who had been one of Governors of Hogwarts, held a seat on Wizengamot and had been highly involved at the Ministry in his prime between the wars with the Dark Lord.

Those who came mourned for the man that could have been rather then the man that was…

When the last preserving charm was cast before Lucius' body was placed in the Malfoy mausoleum.

The last 'Great Death Eater' passed on with barely a ripple in the Daily Prophet…

XoooooX

Draco was watching a movie with the boys when Severus entered the Drawing Room.

Severus shifted slightly, "May I speak with you?"

Draco ruffled the boys' hair, standing and rubbing his aching back, "Sure. Follow me." he glared at the boys', "No spying."

They nodded turning back to their cartoons.

Draco led the way to Harry's study, he charmed the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, "What do you need Uncle Sev?"

Severus squared his shoulders, "I want your permission to marry your mother. Her parents are dead and with Lucius gone I would like to finally give her what she wants most."

Draco chuckled, "You don't need my consent but you have it on one condition."

"What would that be?"

Draco smirked, "Court her honestly, you both deserve a chance to make a new life for yourselves free from the horrors and evils of the Dark Lord."

Severus sighed, "It is about time the Prince Seat was properly represented. I'll agree on one condition."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You and Potter stand for the Malfoys, Blacks and Potters, between us and Bill Weasley maybe some decent work can be done…"

"We have a deal then. you and mother should join us for dinner soon…"

Severus sneered, "I'll think about it…" he stalked out his black robes swirling behind him in his trademark fashion…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Draco goes into labor...

I wanted 25 reviews oh well...I'll consider views and and alerts as such...

* * *

Draco was in their bed three months after they Bonded, he'd woken up with terrible cramps and then…his water broke…

He'd read up on pregnancies and knew he was in labor, he'd shaken Harry and told him to send Andromeda to get Poppy, send the boys to Angelica….he wanted his mother…

His mother stood hovering in a corner, trying to be invisible until her sister came and hugged her. Narcissa stiffened and then relaxed.

A repentant Molly appeared not that Draco was in the mood to care…

He was panting, screaming, clutching Harry's hand so tight he swore he would break it.

Harry kissed his cheek, "It's alright…I'm here…" Seeing Draco in pain like this…broke his heart. He'd never been this affected when Ginny gave birth to James.

Poppy said, "He's crowning…push hard…you're almost done…"

Draco screamed, it hurt so bad…in a different way then a Crucio…

There a high pitched yell, Andromeda stepped up to wash the baby.

Poppy smiled at Harry, "Come cut the cord okay…"

Harry blushed and did as she said…

Andromeda put a nappy on little Scorpius and wrapped him in a blanket- the blanket from Angelica then she gestured for her baby sister to come over as she placed him in Draco's arms, "He's beautiful…"

Harry curled up next to his husband, "He looks like you…"

Draco smiled up at him, "That's okay, he's a Potter and that's what counts…"

Harry laughed, "He's got to be a Malfoy…he's going to inherit from you remember…"

Draco's smile vanished, "I don't want him to be a Malfoy…they'll hate him."

Harry sighed, "Dray, they can't accuse him of anything bad…he's my son…our son. That's what matters right?"

Draco bit his lip, "Fine…he can be a bloody Malfoy. I don't care…"

He did and everyone could tell…

Andromeda asked, "Why…not make him a Black instead of a Malfoy? He can still inherit as a Malfoy…Black is less distained then Malfoy."

Molly walked toward the bed, "George told me…I had to come…you're still my son Harry…." hearing Draco refuse to give their child his own surname…that was a shock. The poor thing was terrified his son would have no friends and everyone would hate him. She smiled touching his hand, "He won't be alone…his last name maybe different but he's still part of our family. He'll have Teddy, Rose, Victorie, Georgia and Freda, James, Louis, Hugo and the twins Lily and Albus. Charlie's son and Percy's daughters."

Draco blinked at her, "Mrs.…"

Molly laughed, "Call me Molly, we're family now. Take good care of Harry...don't tell anyone but he is my favorite…"

Draco smiled, "I can understand why…he is special…" he smiled at his husband…

Harry kissed his cheek, "So are you…" he whispered in his ear, "I can't wait to make love to you properly…"

Draco yelped, "Harry…"

The cry startled Scorpius and he started bawling…

The grandmothers chuckled.

Andromeda smirked, "I think that's our cue to leave. I'll go pick up the boys…they'll want to see their new brother…"

Molly turned to leave, "Ginny is doing fine…I'll send you an owl when it's time. She's at the Burrow right now…"

Harry nodded, "Okay…" he didn't really enjoy discussing Ginny in front of Draco, it upset his husband.

Draco ignored them lifting the sheet and offering their son his first meal. The feeling was weird but comforting, he also couldn't wait to have his own body back. He still was uncomfortable with being female…even if it was his birthright…

XoooooX

In the morning, two rambunctious boys and their puppies burst into Harry and Draco's room.

Teddy jumped on the bed, and shook Harry, "Prongslet…we wanna meet Scorp…"

Draco raised an eyebrow, teasing, "You're on the wrong side Moonlet…" actually the baby was between them…if he'd been male using a potion his body would be back to normal by now. According to George he'd get his bits back in a week and lose his knockers in six weeks. By then it would be safe to bottle feed their son…

Harry yawned, "Family time already…" it was hard to sleep with two excited boys crawling all over you to meet their new brother.

Teddy giggled, "He looks like you Dragon…"

Draco smiled, "The eyes are different though…he has green flecks instead of blue…"

James asked softly, "Papa love Scor more…"

Draco sat up slowly, holding Scorpius in his left arm and pulling James close, "Never…I love all my boys just the same…" he whispered, "I might love you more…you look like your dad…"

James giggled, "Really…"

Draco smiled, "But you're all my boys…"

Harry sat up and let Teddy sit in his lap, "It's true…I never treated Teddy any different then James have I…"

Their sons shook their heads.

Teddy said softly, "She did…"

Harry sighed, "I know…but Draco never has…"

Teddy grinned, "I know…that's why I wanted him for a papa…because he loved me from the start. He loved Jaime too…got to love us both…"

Harry ruffled Teddy's emerald hair affectionately, "That's what I love about you Moonlet, you're an awesome big brother…"

Teddy's hair turned pink, "Prongslet…" but his face showed he was pleased…

James giggled, "No look like brothers…"

Draco looked at his sons; Teddy had hair that changed color, James looked like Harry with a small splash of freckles that showed his Weasley heritage and Scorpius looked like him. They were brothers all the same…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Harry's twins are born...Scorpius' reaction...

Magical babies develop faster because I say so...

* * *

Harry spotted Mum's 'new' owl that he'd bought when their old one finally went to the owlry in the sky…he snorted, it looked safe to read. He glanced at the message,

'Ginny is in labor. Bring Draco and things for the twins. Meet us at St. Mungo's'

He'd come down for a coffee…he'd seen Draco curled up in the nursery on the loveseat next to Scorpius' crib when he'd looked for his husband.

Harry knocked on Andromeda's door and waited for her to wake up.

The Queen of Slytherin showed up, her long hair trailing down her back in a dark curtain a green silk robe he'd given her last Christmas draped around her. She appeared sleepy, "Yes…is everything alright…."

Harry smiled, "Ginny is in labor, Mum wants Draco and I to take over the stuff for the twins. I don't know when we'll be back but keep an eye on the boys. I have to wake Draco up and make sure he has time to get ready."

Andromeda nodded, "I can rest in the Nursery, Teddy has taken quite the interest in our little Scorpius. I think he'll teach James to be a fine big brother and if he marries Victoire then he'll be properly trained to deal with small children."

Harry chuckled as he went to wake his husband, "Dray…Mum owled…" he knelt beside Draco and kissed his cheek, "Dray, wake up…"

Draco woke slowly, "Harry? Sorry…Scorpius was restless…I forgot to go back to bed…"

Harry smiled kissing him lightly, "Ginny is in labor…it might be a while but Mum asked us to bring them blankets, nappies and clothes."

Draco hugged him, "The twins are on their way? Let me change…the bag is sitting on top of Lily's changing table. I'll hurry promise…" it was time to bring his other babies home…he was getting used to being the 'mum' of a newborn and soon he'd have Albus and Lily…their family would be complete.

Harry grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder, he glanced up to see Andromeda stroll in and curl up on the loveseat beside Scorpius' crib.

"Get. You have babies to bring home…"

Harry headed out, whistling the fight song for the Puddlemere United.

Draco used a refresher charm because he didn't have time to shower, he threw back a Pepper-up potion from Uncle Sev. He changed into old jeans and one of Harry's old sweaters from Molly. He felt it best to make as good impression as he could…he was excited; Albus and Lily were coming home…

Harry was waiting in the kitchen for Draco, he'd used a refresher charm, transfigured his pajama bottoms into jeans and called for the first shirt he could think of; a Puddlemere United 'Wood' replica jersey.

Draco chuckled, "You'll match Albus…" he had the Quidditch rompers from Ginny and the blankets from Angelica in the bag.

Harry kissed him, "Let go pick up our babies…"

XoooooX

Ginny tried not to cry, after this she could go back to Quidditch. She'd taken most of the season off but she could return for off-season practices at least. Maybe after she lost the pregnant look…she could go visit Neville and see if he might be interested in starting a relationship that was more then just friends.

Healer Byron was being overly solicitous and Ginny couldn't stand it. Being Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies was one thing but being treated as Ginny Potter was something else, especially when she hadn't been Ginny Potter in months…she growled, "Mum…go get someone else. Someone who doesn't give a damn if I'm the former wife of the Chosen One. If you can't find one forget it. You've delivered enough babies…"

Healer Byron bit his lip, "My apologies, Ms. Weasley. How unprofessional of me."

Before they could say another word, Draco and Harry arrived.

Harry tapped the bag hanging against his hip, "We brought the things for the babies…"

Draco Acioed for a milk producing potion from the bag, and drank it. He attempted a smile, "How are you doing Ginny…" he knew how stressful as well as painful a birth could be and Weaslette was having twins which made it harder. He wanted to make Albus and Lily as much his as he could. As embarrassing as it was to be technically male and look this female he did enjoy the closeness feeding a baby gave you.

Ginny whimpered at another contraction, "I swear this is last time I ever have kids…"

Harry sat beside her, "I know…but I wouldn't trade James, Albus or Lily for anything in the world."

Draco reached for his hand…

Harry smiled at him, pulling his husband into his lap, "We're going to be parents again…" he whispered, kissing Draco's neck lightly.

Draco shivered at the sensation but gave little attention to the kiss.

Healer Byron checked Ginny's progress, "You're dilated enough…and I can see the head…push…"

Ginny whimpered doing as she was told…

Draco reached for the bag and pulled out a disposable nappy, the Puddlemere United Quidditch romper and the blanket from Angelica.

Molly accepted the screaming babe and cleaned him up before moving to let Draco finish.

Draco put the nappy on him and dressed the boy, he had his father's messy hair…and those piercing green eyes. Draco wrapped baby Albus in the crocheted green blanket and cuddled him, "Welcome to the world, Al…" he lifted his shirt a little and offered the whimpering babe one of his breasts. Soon he wouldn't have them…he would miss sharing this with their babies.

Harry came up behind him, "I love watching you care for our babies…"

A second scream was heard, Draco said softly, "Go get Lily and dress her…" After Albus had been fed and burped, Draco reluctantly handed him to the healer to be checked.

"He is healthy…I don't see why he can't go home. I don't understand why he is going with you…"

Harry handed Lily to Draco and took the sleepy Albus himself, "I have custody…and Dray is already nursing. With the right diet and potion regiment he can handle them, if all else fails, Teddy and Jaime were mostly bottle-fed…"

Draco fed the squalling babe, she suckled but didn't quiet until he gave her to Harry. He carried their sleeping son in his arms, "They are beautiful…"

Harry let Molly see them but Ginny didn't look at the babies, he tried to bring Lily to her.

"Don't…I don't want to see them yet…they…belong to you two…just go…"

Harry sighed, "If that's what you want…"

"I…do…so go…"

Draco and Harry left with the babies, Albus was cradled to Draco's chest, while his sister was cradled in Harry's arms.

After they existed St. Mungo's. Draco leaned up to kiss his husband, "It is be alright…lets just go home…"

There were two faint pops and they Apparated to the back yard of Grimmauld Place, they went in through the back door.

When they reached the nursery, Scorpius was wide-awake, his Nana was sleeping…

There was a loud insistent, "Mine…"

Draco noticed Scorpius' direct stare at Albus…

Scorpius sat up, held out his arms, "Mine…"

The loud voice pierced through the shields in Draco's mind…

Andromeda was awake and staring at her grandson, before glancing in the direction the Malfoy heir was looking. She rubbed her temples, "Better give him Albus before he starts yelling instead of ordering…"

Draco sighed laying Albus beside Scorpius…

Scorpius smiled and seemed to snuggle with his brother…

Lily was placed in her own crib…

Soon there were three sleeping babes…

Draco curled up in Harry's lap, while Andromeda disappeared probably to make breakfast for them, "That…was interesting…"

Harry laughed softly, "I know what I want and I want it now…wonder where he got that…" he kissed Draco, "Do you know how hot you are when you're feeding the babies…"

Draco blushed, "Harry…not in front of the babies…"

"They are asleep…" he didn't break the kiss…

They kissed until they were interrupted…

"Prongslet…can we see the babies…" came a soft sleepy whisper.

Draco pulled away blushing…

Harry glanced at the door, smiling, "If you're very quiet…Scorpius just fell asleep."

Teddy tugged on James' hand and led him inside, they stopped at Lily's crib..

James stared at her, pointing, "Red…"

Draco and Harry walked over…

Harry placed a hand on James' shoulder, "It…looks like my mother's hair…when she was a student…" it was more auburn the Weasleys' recognizable red hair…

Draco ruffled Teddy's teal hair, "Albus is in Scorpius' crib…he insisted…"

Teddy glanced up, "But he's a baby…he can't talk…"

Harry chuckled softly, "He can't talk…but he makes himself heard…seems a little telepathic…"

Teddy went to stand at his little brothers' crib, "Aww…they're cuddling…"

Harry smiled, "You and James cuddle too…Scorpius must really like him…"

Draco looked at his son warily, "Hmm…"


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Thank you to my recent reviewers movaho, lilgurlgreen, your mums a chicken and yukino89; I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

_Magical babies develop faster because I say so..._

_I had a hard time deciding when a magical hermaphrodite's nature becomes apparent; since I have already started Mine! I decided that their nature is apparent about three weeks after birth so Scorpius would have been apparently missing his 'bits' when Albus and Lily were brought home. They just don't show any other feminine characteristics until they hit puberty. They take longer to grow breasts [Fourteen/fifteen] ...they usually hid their female bodies with Glamor spells and certain colognes cover up their female pheromones. Hopefully this explains how George, Fred and Draco managed to hide it, there were reasons Fred and George were always making money so they could afford things on their own._

* * *

Harry went to change Scorpius' nappy again, only to have the baby yell in his head, "No…" he winced, Scorpius tolerating him changing Albus but he would only let Draco change his nappies. Harry sighed, "I'll get your papa…"

Scorpius lay back in his crib with Albus.

Harry went to get Draco, he sighed, "Is there a reason Scorpius won't let me change his nappies? He lets me fed and dress him…"

Draco glanced up from his Potions Master Exam study guides, "Oh he must be embarrassed…I didn't expect to pass on being a Hermaphrodite. It's rare to do that…"

Harry stared at him, "You mean…Scorpius will grow up…to be very much like you…"

Draco blushed, "Yes…is that a problem…"

Harry shook his head, "Just a little worried…from what you and George have mentioned I'm worried for him."

Draco squeezed his husband's hand, "Scorpius will be fine…he makes what he wants clear. He needs to be changed right? I'll go do that…"

Harry smiled, his son was very much like Draco…

Draco chuckled walking back upstairs, raising a stubborn magical child was a task. There was something different about the way Scorpius demanded to always be close to Albus and he tolerated the care the adults gave his brother.

Scorpius pouted, holding his arms out, "Not…"

Draco shrugged, not understanding as he went to care for his son. He'd understand eventually…

* * *

Sorry it's short, I just felt I needed to make it clear that Scorpius has a lot in common with his 'mother'. It will play an important part in Mine!; whenever I get around to posting it.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Thank you RWW for the reviews:

Ch.6 -  
'Harry is spreading his seed like fertilizer in the garden...LOL! Great story. I LOVE it!' - yes it does seem that way doesn't it?

Ch. 8-  
'Oh I love this story. Especially Draco's and Harry's moments of tenderness.' - I am glad you like it, I have to be careful with those moments; because Harry is very much a guy and well Draco doesn't want to be coddled. They both have to feel 'manly'.

Ch. 9-  
'Humm...I envision problems when they go out. Who wants to see their savior with a DE?' - they do have plenty of problems...of course Harry is a stubborn person and Draco worries..

_Magical babies develop faster because I say so..._

_Draco is all male now...Harry's wanted to have fun with that Quidditch toned body for longer then he'll admit to. Will it be everything Draco imagined? Yes finally I give you true drarry slash/lemon. SO be warned and no flaming..._

_I tried to make them seem non-wimpy...something I apparently failed to do in Living in the Shadows.  
_

* * *

It was three weeks after Albus and Lily were born, Draco dried his body and look in the mirror. He was all male now…for a few weeks at least. He touched a nipple, he would miss being able to feed the babies. But they should be strong enough now…

Harry stumbled in yawning, "Morning…" he whistled, "Sexy…" he slipped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed his neck, "Merlin…I didn't realize you'd look this good all male…"

Draco moaned softly, leaning back and tilting his head to look back at Harry. "I'm…glad you approve…"

Harry chuckled, "Approve? That is far too weak a word…" he slip his hands up Draco's chest, he caressed his husband's flat chest, "Remember what I said when Scorpius' was born…"

Draco's face burned, "Yes…" Harry had whispered, 'I can't wait to make love to you when you have your body back…'

Harry ran his thumbs over his husband's nipple, "Are these still sensitive…"

Draco moaned reaching back to grab Harry's hips for balance, "Yes…" this was all new…he'd never been touched like this before…

Harry nipped his neck, "Come to bed love…" he led Draco to bed, pushing him back as he pulled the towel off. He smirked, "Getting hard already? You must want me bad…"

Draco glared, "Of course…I married you did I? I carried your son for nine months…all so you could take me to bed again…"

Harry kissed him, "I know all of that…" he caressed Draco's stomach, "You did you look hot carrying him. I was nervous about making love to you before but now I don't have to worry…"

Draco reached for his wand and put up wards including an invisible charm since there was an arch instead of a door to the nursery, so they would be left alone. "Well…hurry up then…we don't have all day…"

Draco's snarky side was back…and Harry loved it, "You're right…we don't have all day…but we have time for me to make this enjoyable. I've never made love to a man before…"

Draco snorted, "I've never had anyone but you touch me…but…Blaisé told me stories…"

Harry bit his lip, "I…sort of asked Fred how to do it…it's easier to ask a portrait rather then a living person…" he called for his wand, casting lubrication and relaxing charms at Draco's arse. "Give them time to work okay love…I need time to explore this body of yours…"

Draco closed his eyes, "Then do it…" he'd been craving Harry's touch for years…he could hardly believe Harry wanted him.

Harry kissed and sucked on his husband's neck being sure to leave love-bites so Draco remembered he was his. Running his hands up and down the man's chest. He bent to lick a nipple…they were still a little swollen from trying to feed Albus last night.

Draco blinked, "That's different…" he moaned, feeling himself harden.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Huh…"

"It feels different from the first time you did that…and from when the babies fed…"

"Of course it does…but does it feel better then those times…"

Draco nodded, "Ngh…yeah…because you know it's me…and you still want me…"

Harry sucked harder, smirking as he felt his husband harden beneath him. He wanted him so much…he had months of pent-up sexual desire. Harry reached to touch Draco's member…Hermaphrodite or not…Draco was very much male right now. He didn't even have stretch marks…no physical proof of the child they created the first time they made love.

Draco closed his eyes, moaning, rocking his hips, trying to feel more of Harry's warm hand. It was different then how he touched himself…but he liked how his husband's hand made him feel. "…nnn….Harry…"

Harry had wrapped his hand around Draco's member, moving his hand slowly. "Dray…I love how soft this is…"

Draco growled, "Please…prepare me already…I want you inside me before I come…"

Harry had slid down his lover's body, he kissed Draco's thigh as he spread his legs, "I know…I want you too…" knowing he was Draco's first and only made him very happy, it also made him want to make their first time memorable…

Draco let Harry spread his legs, blushing as he now was very visible to his lover.

Harry cast the lubrication charm on his fingers, as well as a freshening charm on Draco. He leaned lick the other's weeping erection, sucking on the tip slightly before licking his way to Draco's sack. He kissed them and then sucked on them gently before spreading the older male's cheek. He groaned at the sight of that virgin rosebud that was all his. He licked it…

Draco shook and whimpered in pleasure as Harry tortured him like this…he cursed as he felt Harry's tongue teasing his entrance, "Harry…" it felt so good…he felt the wet flexible muscle slip inside him a bit and groaned, "Don't tease…please…just fuck me…"

A long callused finger pushed inside Draco, wiggling a bit in the relaxed passage before it was used to fuck him. Then there were two…and then three…Harry pulled them out and sank balls deep into his husband for the first time. He kissed him deeply, "Dray…"

Draco clung to his lover, groaning and kissing him back intensely, "Move damn you…show me what I've been missing…" his ankles crossed behind Harry's back trying to bring his lover closer.

Harry held onto to Draco thrusting in deep, snapping his hips…this felt different then when they'd conceived Scorpius…it was more intense. He'd never dare imagine what it would be like to do this with Draco before the older man moved in. When they were in school he fantasized about kissing him…touching him…but he'd never imagine sex…

Draco smiled to himself, it was better this way…he'd let Harry make love when his body changed again but for now he was content. He groaned, moving with his husband…finally truly consummating their marriage made him happy. Harry's member thrust over something and he screamed, "Harry…again…"

Harry smirked, thrusting over his prostate, "You mean this…"

Draco cursed, "yes…"

It didn't take much before they were shouting themselves hoarse as they came…bodies entwined…

After a while Harry gasped, "I knew it was better with you…I just didn't know how good…Merlin Dray, I might have a hard time controlling myself know that I know how good making love to you can be…"

Draco smiled, maybe they make Scorpius a little sister or something in a few years. For now they had enough kids…they had Teddy who had recently turned five, a four-year-old James and their three babies. Albus looked like his beloved and Scorpius was the spitting image of himself. He liked that…

* * *

Draco wants more kids? What? Three babies within three weeks of each other plus a five year old and a four year old? Does he have aspirations of a clan like Mrs. Weasley? Well we all know the Weasleys and the Potters will rule Hogwarts right?


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelica Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

_Magical babies develop faster because I say so..._

_Draco is back to female, hmm...what will Harry say? It's soon to think about more babies right?  
_

* * *

Three weeks after losing his breasts, Draco woke in Harry's arms…he knew his body had changed again. He cast a contraception charm…he couldn't handle being pregnant again…not now. But he wanted another child eventually, he'd like to carry one like Albus who looked so much like his husband…

Harry woke slowly, yawning, "Dray…" he was surprised to find his husband had long blond hair like Fleur's and tits again. He smirked, "I missed this body of yours as well love…" he teasingly squeezed a breast…

Draco groaned, "Harry…the babies…"

"Are in the next room…we can hear them if they fuss but we won't disturb them…Scorpius will let us know if Albus needs something…" Harry quickly cast the same charms and wards he'd used the first time he'd truly made love to his husband.

Draco couldn't argue with that…Scorpius was very instant with what he wanted….he flushed as he felt Harry hard against his ass.

Harry kissed his neck, "I've been wanting to make love to this body too…though I am sure I prefer your other one…"

Draco bit his lip, "Harry…I need you…"

"I know Dray…just let me learn how to fully please this body of yours…"

Draco closed his eyes, "It shouldn't be different then before…" he wasn't sure if he meant the intimacy on the day they Bonded officially or when he'd pretended to be Weaselette and he'd conceived Scorpius…

Harry chuckled, "Perhaps…but this time Dray I don't have to worry about hurting the baby…"

XoooooX

Andromeda wasn't oblivious, she saw the wards and she couldn't see through the arch to her nephew and his husband's room. She smiled sadly, they deserved to be happy. They had both suffered a lot. She checked on the babies, changed soiled nappies and fed them before curling up on the love-seat. She missed Ted…more so then their daughter and her son-in-law. If she was comfortable talking to a younger person, only George would understand her pain. She wasn't really interested in that kind of bonding with a Gryffindor…

Scorpius was still attached to her other nephew, she worried for them...

* * *

I bet Draco enjoyed this intimate moment with his husband more then the last two times he'd had a female body and they were intimate to some degree. Sorry it is short, I wasn't too keen on actually working on Draco-female and Harry slash...

Poor Andromeda, seeing everyone around you in love and happy makes you rather depressed when you are alone.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

bookivore-  
'Since you're looking for reviews - likes & dislikes -

'I actually like the stay at home Harry, it seems a reasonable direction for him to take. Magical hermaphrodites is a neat idea, reasonably done. Lucius being sorta insane and tended to in the Manor, neat idea. Snape survived but not announcing it to the world, very reasonable, of course I've seen it before because so many people want him to survive. The story has a decent pace.' - I do my best to be original. I like Snape, I think he was misunderstood but that was his fault. I enjoy his character. I wanted to save Remus but I couldn't find a way and saving Snape was easier.

'Dislikes: mildly dislike Narcissus for Narcissa. It's the feminization of a masculine name, I guess spell check doesn't like Narcissa but it's her name. I can read dialogue with lots of elipses... but the only author I know who writes that way is (was, actually) Barbara Cartland... and it makes the characters sounds like they're about to swoon because they're always breathless. I don't know if this is the way you always write (I guess it is) but again mildly annoying.' - It is Narcissa of course, I did originally write her name wrong. I'm using a different word processor then I like and I write to fast so I apologize for my grammatical mistakes. I use 'ellipses' to signify questions and thoughts; which is probably a bad habit because "blah?" irritates me? It took me a while to remember what ellipses were; my education was sort of sporadic.

'Also would like to see at least one reasonably happy heterosexual pair. Neville & Luna? Millicent & Crabbe? (Is it Crabbe who survived DH? I dunno.) Just to connect the current generation to that world, I guess, and not necessarily as main characters. It occurs to me that I'm completely discounting Bill & Fleur, probably because they're part-Veela and semi-werewolf. Eh.' - As for Heterosexual couples, I have Angelina and Lee who don't show up often; eventual Ginny and Neville. I just haven't figured out how to write them in. If Ron wasn't turning into a homophobic prick we'd have more RonxHermione. We would have more Angelina if we saw more of Georgia and Freda...

RRW-

'Man that was hot. Oh I just wanted to let you know that its Angelina Johnson not Angelica Johnson. (Sort of like when you were calling Narcissa "Narcissus" but you corrected that). Go to HP Lexicon or HP Wiki they have ALL of the information (names, birthdays, favorite food, pretty fascinating really).' - Yes, her name is Angelina I goofed again. Typing too fast, Sorry.

'You know who I feel sorry for, Ginny (never thought I would say that). Anyway, will she and Neville hook up?' - I need to figure them out...we haven't seen as much of Ginny as we should have. I don't want to do a re-write and upload but with my mistakes I may have to...

* * *

Draco was studying for the last part of Potions' Mastery exams, pouring over texts from the Manor, Uncle Sev- no, his step-father's personal collection and the library here. He wanted to pass the oral exam with a higher score then his godfather. He was expecting Severus who was tutoring him after a fashion.

Severus Flooed into the library, he'd planned to discuss more then his son's upcoming potions exam. He set down his stack of books, "I wanted to talk to you about the children's education."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You mean you want them to have an education like I did because I was a pure-blood? They aren't pure-bloods Sev…"

Severus snorted, "Neither am I but it doesn't matter, besides, they should have a better academic standing then their peers. They are the heirs to the Potter and Black seats are they not? Then they deserve an education benefiting their place in society."

Draco sighed, "I'll talk to Harry, are you offering to train them Sev? I thought you hated children…"

Severus took a seat, his robes billowing around him like a cape, "Perhaps, they aren't bad kids. They seem rather smart and they are nothing like the men they are named after. I want them to be children that Harry can be proud of, giving them the education he should have had if the first war hadn't happen and he'd been raised by his own parents." if he hadn't given the Dark Lord the prophecy that caused his beloved Lily's death. Shall we continue our preparation for the oral exam…"

Draco nodded closing his book, "Of course, you know I really appreciate this. You are the best Potions Master and an excellent tutor. My sons would truly benefit from your knowledge."

XoooooX

Harry was doing the books for George, they had decided to work alternate days so they didn't suffocate each other. They could afford to be stay at home parents still but they had decided that they both needed a life outside the house. They were both partners in WWW in name they worked as employees mostly; Draco was into product design with Fred's portrait and some help from Lee. Angelica was on counter duty to keep her occupied now that she was expecting her second child.

He was ignoring Fred's Portrait, the man was whistling.

There was a loud knock on the door, Harry called out, "Come in…"

Percy Weasley, Senior Secretary to the Minister of Magic entered, "Harry…I need advice."

Harry was startled, "You want advice from me…"

Percy nodded, "Can't ask Ron or Bill, we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. I don't want to upset George and Charlie has been busy planning a Bonding ceremony now that Blaisé Zambini is pregnant."

Harry set down his pen, "Take a seat, I'll do my best…"

Percy shifted nervously in his seat, "You remember Oliver mentioning after Ron and Hermione's wedding he was concerned because he hadn't heard from his sister since before the Ministry fell…"

Harry nodded, "I think I remember something like that…"

"I found her…I found Audrey…"

Harry was surprised, then again as senior secretary to the Minister of Magic he had connections. "So what is the problem…"

Percy clenched his fists, "She…terrified to return to the Wizarding world. She married a man who became a Death Eater. She has two little girls…"

Harry nodded, "I see…you are worried it will hurt Oliver's career if it is made public."

Percy gave him a curt nod, "yes…"

The honesty was reassuring, before Percy would have cut ties to protect himself but the War changed him. Harry smiled, "Then announce it yourself, tell them you are Bonding with Oliver and adopt the girls. They can be war orphans, their parentage isn't important."

"You won't think badly of them…"

Harry shook his head, "I don't blame Draco for his experience during the war, I know his life was hell. I saw what the Dark Lord did to him and his family, he was forced to do what he did. Yet, he managed to keep his hands as clean as he could. His father made the choice for their family's allegiance before Draco was born. Our Scorpius will be raised with love and acceptance, he will be a far greater man then his grandfather."

Percy gave him a small smile, "I knew I could count on you for advice, I should tell Ollie the truth though. Neither of us have time to carry a child and I know he is jealous of you and Charlie for having kids before we did." his cheeks flushed to match his hair, "We had a lot to work on in our relationship, I didn't want to take it too fast. I love Oliver, I always have…I just wasn't ready for a relationship. We were all slapped with how tenuous life is after the battle, losing someone like Fred was a wake up call."

Fred's Portrait had been quiet until now, "Aw Perce you do care…"

"Shut up Fred." Harry and Percy chorused.

Percy stood quickly, "I better get back to the Ministry, Oliver and I promised to both be home for dinner. Kingsley said I could leave early if I finished what had to be done…"

Harry nodded, "I'm sure he'll be glad to have his sister back, he's a decent bloke. I'll be glad when you make him part of the family; I always liked Oliver. He was like a big brother to me, looking out for me and making me feel like I belonged."

Percy gave Harry a shy smile, "He always made me feel like a belonged…he didn't think less of me because I couldn't play Quidditch. He played well enough for both of us."

"And you had brains enough for two."

"Shut up Fred, if you hadn't made this place work I would still be doubting your intelligence."

Harry chuckled, "Bye Percy, see you soon. Teddy has been insisting on seeing a game."

Percy nodded, "We have his box, you should all come. Bring Draco, it would be nice to see him. He was a very intelligent student even if he had little respect for authority."

Harry watched the brother he was least closest to leave, he'd never expected that Percy out of all the Weasleys would even confide in him.

Fred said quietly, "Mum was right, Percy does have a good heart. I wish I'd been nicer to him, maybe I could have encouraged him to pursue Oliver. He may have liked Penelope but his heart was always with Oliver. I wish I'd had a chance to truly make peace with Percy before the Battle."

Harry started cleaning up the desk, "He knows you didn't hate him Fred, he's your older brother. You may not always understand each other but you are family…" He put the ledgers and receipts away, "Later Fred." it had gotten less strange to talk to a portrait since Fred died…

* * *

Snape decides in his own way to embrace being a Grandfather, Draco is studying for the Potion Master Oral exams and Percy makes a surprising visit to Harry. Wow, I take interesting turns don't I? *not meaning to sound narcissistic*

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	24. Chapter Twentythree

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
Glad you are enjoying the ride.

RRW-  
'So Blaise Zabini made good on his fertility potion thought. Now that's ambitious. But you know, I wonder what Ron and Hermione are thinking. All this change on someone so resistant to change, can't be good for Ron. He too stubborn.'

_Hmm...Ginny finally makes an appearance; Teddy is unhappy. Scorpius is a hermaphrodite and a what?_

* * *

Ginny came by with presents for all of the kids…

Draco let the woman in, "Harry is in the Parlor with Teddy and James. The babies are napping."

A loud voice sounded in his head, "Lily is, Albus is hungry and I need to be changed."

Draco winced slightly, "I apologize, it seems that my presence is being requested. You know the way." He went to take care of Scorpius and Albus, it would be less awkward if he let James bond with his mother without feeling torn between them.

XoooooX

Harry was watching as Teddy wrestled with Castor while James played catch with Pollux, he glanced up as Ginny entered the room. He smiled at his ex-wife, "Hey Ginny…"

James dropped the ball, "Mummy…"

Ginny went to hug her son, "Hey there, you are getting to be a big boy aren't you…"

Teddy asked quietly, "Where did Draco go…"

Ginny glanced at him, "He said that his presence was being requested…" her eyebrow raised in confusion.

Harry laughed, "Scorpius has a habit of letting us know telepathically what we need to know."

Teddy yipped at Castor and the puppy leapt off him, they left the room, "We're going to try to help Papa…" 

Harry sighed, "Alright Moonlet…" Ginny and Teddy had never been close, he wasn't going to push it anymore.

James tugged on his mother's sleeve, "mummy…puppy…"

Harry asked quietly, "How have you been Ginny…"

Ginny smiled, "I've been good, doing my best to get into shape for the up-coming season. I've been seeing someone recently, I know you'll approve of them. He's a very good friend of yours…"

Harry tilted his head, "Dean…"

"No…a Professor…it's Neville. He's a lot different then I thought he was, we spent a lot of time together at mum and dad's anniversary party. You stayed home to take care of the boys…Andromeda said they were ill."

Harry winced, that was the night before Al and Lily were conceived. He then forced a smile, "I want you to be happy Ginny, Neville is a great guy. Braver then a lot of us, he got the last Horcrux. I was surprised when he did that…"

Ginny nodded, "So was I, but he preformed admirably in the Ministry and Astronomy Tower. He really grew into his own during your Fifth year, he's still a little absent minded but I like that. He still is having trouble believing I would be interested in him…he is sweet and romantic. I like that…"

James said softly, "Jamie wants Mummy to be happy like Daddy."

Ginny kissed his hair, "Mummy is trying to be, your papa is the best thing to happen to your Daddy besides having his wonderful children."

James giggled, "Mummy sezs I wunnerful…"

Harry nodded, "You are…come here…"

James ran into his father's arms.

Teddy came in with Albus, he was followed by Draco with Scorpius.

Ginny blinked, "Draco he's five, he can't carry a baby."

Scorpius balled his fists, "Fine."

Draco and Harry winced.

Teddy glared, "Al is small and Scorpius said I can. He is very picky who he lets hold Al. He knows I'm not a threat."

Ginny crossed her arms, "He's a baby…" there was something weird about the blond baby in Draco's arms.

Draco tried to reassure his son, "Yes, but he seems to have very pronounced telepathic abilities. He is very protective of Albus…"

Ginny was in shock, "He's three months old and he's telepathic…"

Harry nodded, "We weren't aware until we brought the twins home. Scorpius tells us if Al needs something." Draco watched as Scorpius held his arms out towards Albus.

"MINE."

Draco sighed, "Better put Albus down Teddy…"

Teddy nodded, "He reminds me of Vicki…she is always hugging me and saying that to me."

Harry gulped, "That does seem rather familiar doesn't it? Didn't Blaisé react the same way to Charlie…"

Draco tilted his head, "I wonder…"

Ginny stared at Scorpius, "Aren't they both Harry's…"

Harry nodded, "Yes…they are mine…"

"Why is he acting like a Veela claiming their mate then…" Ginny highly disliked Veelas male or female, having one claiming her son at three months disturbed her but they were Harry's sons not hers.

Draco watched Scorpius cuddle with Albus on the floor, he said quietly, "Grandfather Abraxus said that his Great-Grandfather had had an affair with a Veela and he'd brought the child home. My ancestor's wife couldn't have children but he loved her very much, and they never mentioned it again. We don't air such things, I would prefer if you never didn't mention it."

Harry reached over to touch his husband's hair, "I wondered why it reminded me of Fleur's hair. She never affected me…I was one of the few males that weren't…"

Ginny winced, "So, why is he acting like a Veela…"

Draco snorted, "Genetic inheritance, after four generations creature blood becomes so mixed that it's traits are lost. Then generations later the offspring can exhibit signs of that creature. At one point or another pure-blood Wizarding families have had relationships with Nymphs, Veela and the like."

Ginny snorted, "So you aren't better then us…"

Draco pulled Teddy into his lap, "I was raised the way I was raised, I've spent the last few years trying to be a better person."

Teddy snuggled, "Dragon is a nice person…"

"Thank you Moonlet, I think you are very nice too."

Ginny felt unwanted, replaced…the man she had loved, loved another. The children she had birthed, were fed, comforted and loved another. She stood slowly, "I should go…" she needed to think. Draco's son Scorpius had fixated on her Albus, and her niece Victoire wanted her former godson. She couldn't stand Veela…

* * *

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

cascol-  
'I like the way Teddy and Draco have bonded.' - They are cousins and therefore the last blood family they have; I would hope they would get along.

RRW-  
'Awe, Ginny's just jealous she's not a Veela. She needs to grow up. It is kind of funny how the Wealseys are like Veela magnets.'  
- It is sort of funny...Weasleys being attractive to Veelas.

Silvermane1-  
'I hope Ginny final fits in and see her kids and gets along with the whole bunch of kids harry has'- Ginny needs to find her place, where she fits in general and then she can concentrate on a relationship with her kids. At least her can assume as a friend of Harry and Ginny's Neville likes their kids?

sonata hirano-  
'I have a bad feeling about Ginny, she might do something stupid'- I don't she let Harry leave her, she gave up her kids and said nothing when Harry Bonded with Draco. We'll see...I know everything is okay when the babies go to Hogwarts. Still working on the in between stuff.

_Percy gets married in a private ceremony...  
_

* * *

Harry had given one of his houses to Percy as a Pre-Bonding gift. Percy had attempted to refuse it until Harry said he owned too many properties and he would appreciate it being taken off his hands. Oliver had accepted it as a gesture of friendship; they couldn't raise two small children around Teddy's age in a London apartment. They needed somewhere safe and unplotable.

Harry and Draco left the children with Dippy and Andromeda, despite their public lives Percy and Oliver decided on a highly private ceremony over lunch in Minister Shacklebolt's office.

Molly was bringing Arthur a lunch he forgot, Oliver was coming to pick Percy up for lunch, Hermione was supposed to be meeting with Kingsley at one so being early wouldn't be a problem. Ron could easily go see Percy since he worked at the Ministry. Harry, Draco, Snape and Bill were expected to be at the Ministry for a convening of the Wizengamot anyway.

They were all assembled, Bill was standing as Percy's witness and Charlie was Oliver's. Harry had politely declined, he thought Charlie was better suited to the role.

Oliver and Percy signed the blood adoption of Oliver's nieces first, they were now theirs…

Minister Shacklebolt began, "Since we are in a hurry, we should begin; Do you Percival Ignatius Weasley take Oliver Brian Wood to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

Percy nodded, "I take Oliver Brian Wood to be bonded one to another. To guide, comfort, provide and care for our daughters. What's mine is his and what's his is mine."

"Do you Oliver Brian Wood take Percival Ignatius Weasley to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

Oliver grinned, "I take Percival Ignatius Weasley to be bonded one to another. To guide, comfort, provide and care for our daughters. What's mine is his and what's his is mine. It's about time he let me make an honest man of him. I've wanted this since he walked onto the Hogwarts express as a Prefect and I was Quidditch Captain."  
"Shut up Ollie."

Minister Shacklebolt held out his wand as he sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and sliver sparks

Oliver chuckled, pulling Percy into his arms, "I told you we'd be Bonded…that it would happen in the Minister's office. You should have believed me."

"Well I couldn't very well officiate my own Bonding, be glad I've given up aspirations to be Minister. I've had nearly enough politics and I'm merely a secretary."

Minister Shacklebolt made a shooing gesture, "Go…get out of here. The junior secretary Ms. Bones can handle the rest of the day. Now I want all Weasleys out of my office before the Prophet discovers your plot."

Molly hugged her newly Bonded son, "Go have fun. I want to meet those girls of yours properly."

Percy fixed his mother with an unreadable look, "When the time is right…they have a lot of adjusting to do…"

Harry patted Oliver on the shoulder as the left the Minister's inner office, "Never really thought until recently you really had a chance that Percy would agree to a Bonding. Sorry about that mate, I'm glad that Puddlemere made you captain. I sort of miss playing under you."

Oliver laughed, "Anytime you want to try playing with the reserve team you give me a call. You know I sent recruiters during you Sixth year. You ever decide to play I'd enjoy having you…"

It was sad, only Katy, Oliver, Ginny and Cho went professional, Harry had chosen to be a part of his sons lives.

Harry smiled, "I'll think about it, I am a little rusty."

Draco snorted, "I saw you fly with Teddy, if you're rusty, it isn't any less amazing then your First Year, Percy is the Minister of Magic…"

Percy snorted, "Harry can practically fly blind, I've seen him and Victor fly within weeks of each other. The only person who could outfly Victor Krum is Harry Potter."

Draco nodded, "Flying to Harry is like…remembering how to use a wand for me…" he hadn't had a wand in years when they finally granted the right back to him, yet he hadn't forgotten how to use it.

Harry shook his head, "I have no desire to play professionally, just because I was good at it doesn't mean I should continue. Raising my children comes first, I could never put a career ahead of them."

Molly Weasley winced, he was obviously referring to Ginny putting her professional career over her children and her marriage. "We should go…the happy couple have much to do." gaining two more granddaughters made her happy, blood adopted or not…

* * *

Should Harry play Quidditch? Or should he continue being dad, partner in WWW and a voice in the Wizengamot?

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

T

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

RRW-  
'I'm confused. Is Oliver's sister dead? I thought she was afraid of the WW because of her husband's past, but nothing about her being an unfit parent.'  
- Audrey Wood isn't dead, Percy is the one who adopted them. Now they are half Weasley, Molly and Lucy Weasley to be exact. Being Oliver's neices and now Percy's daughter through blood adoption they had no more tie to their Death Eater biological father. Audrey will continue to raise her daughters and they will live in the house Harry gave Oliver and Percy.

Sarahamanda-  
'Harry should continue being dad, partner in WWW and a voice in the Wizengamot. Please update soon'  
- I shall keep you reccommendation in mind...

Freya Black/Melyssa-  
'My God, what imagination! You are very good, sweet. Honey, if you're not good at it I do not know typing. Oh my God!  
Kisses I love it!'  
- I do my best this is only the second story in my HP universe. I had been accused of having an overaction imagination, I'm glad it is good for something.

Disneygleek-  
'Great story! ;{/ hehehe moustache.'  
-Thanks for the encouragement, not sure what you mean my moustache lols.

Yay! I nearly have my long requested 25 reviews...

Oh, I have re-uploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

* * *

Draco was eating breakfast prepared by their house elf Dippy when two unfamiliar owls flew into the kitchen.

One landed near Andromeda and the other at Draco's elbow.

Draco smirked, "Draco and Harry Potter, I like the sound of that." he opened the letter, he chuckled, "I knew it, 'You are cordially invited to the Bonding of Narcissa Black and Severus Snape to be held at Malfoy Manor on March 17, 2007 at 2 in the afternoon. Presence not presents are requested; donations to the War Orphans Commission or Hogwarts Scholarships would be appreciated." Draco laughed, "I see, that will be interesting. I wonder how many will come."

Andromeda waved her unopened letter, "I invited the Hogwarts staff, the Minister of Magic and your in-laws."

Draco nodded, "So Uncle Sev and Mother are finally getting married. It's about time…"

Teddy looked up from his sausage and bacon, "Grandpa Sev and Grandmére? Married…"

Draco nodded, "Yes, married, like your Dad and myself."

Teddy bounced in his chair, "Will that make Grandmére smile more…"

Harry ruffled his teal hair, "I hope so, your Grandmére is a wonderful person…"

Teddy grinned, "She gives us good cookies…not like Nana's though."

Draco nodded, "Nana tells Dippy to leave the kitchen when she makes cookies. At the Manor, Dippy's friends make the cookies…"

XoooooX

The day of his mother's Bonding dawn clear and bright; Draco, Harry, Andromeda and the children had spent the night. His mother had rooms set up for the children if they spent the night which happened at least once a month since his father passed away. Lily slept in Andromeda's room, Teddy and James shared a queen sized bed while Scorpius and Albus shared Draco's old crib in Draco's room which he shared with Harry.

Their Dippy made them breakfast while Andromeda supervised the ceremony's set up with the other house elves, the marriage of a War hero to the widow of a Death Eater was an unusual affair but Minister Shacklebolt had agreed to perform the Ceremony regardless. The post-humus award of the Order of Merlin to the obviously not dead Severus Snape; Potions Master, Former Head of Slytherin, Former Headmaster and War hero had been represented at meeting of the Wizengamot not long after Severus, Harry and Draco's official first meeting as voting members.

There was an Arch of Ivy for the couple to stand beneath and rows of chairs for the guests. Ron and Hermione may not attend but the rest of the Weasleys had agreed, they were family after all.

Draco helped his protesting Godfather and soon to be stepfather get ready, smirking as he forced Uncle Sev to do away with the unglamorous charm the former Headmaster insisted on using, "It's Mother's wedding day, I won't have you using that spell. You will look good." Under his expert hands he managed to style the not so oily black hair into something rather good looking, he pointed at the outfit on the bed, "Wedding present. Not fussing or I'll let Teddy and James in to tell you to do as I say."

Severus growled but did as his godson insisted, "We said no presents…"

It was a black velvet robe edged with silver, the inside was green silk, there were black linen pants and a crisp grey shirt with a Slytherin tie and a green and silver snake tie pin.

Draco smirked, "Impressive, I say even Professor Slughorn wouldn't recognize you, much less Harry."

Severus looked at himself in the mirror, "I do look someone dashing, I had forgotten what I looked like without the unglamorous charm." his stringy, oily black hair, sallow skin and hook nose were gone; in its place was clear pale skin- a little peachier then Draco's, a more aristocratic nose and wavy shoulder length black hair- not unlike Sirius' before Azkaban.

Draco nodded, "Mother should be pleased, so shall we go…"

XoooooX

The Ceremony would be more Bonding then Wedding, they were going for a traditional ceremony. It was a second marriage for Narcissa and a first for the man she'd always loved.

All of the important Hogwarts staff had come; Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Flitwick,-Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Longbottom- Head of Gryffindor, Professor Ernie McMillan-Head of Hufflepuff and Professor of Ancient Runes, Professor Hermione Weasley- Muggle Studies, Rubeus Hagrid- Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor [Who was rumored to be retiring soon to live in France] and Professor

Slughorn- Potions and Head of Slytherin who had been Head when Narcissa and Severus were both students. The ceremony had been planned over the Spring Holidays, so the Professors would be able to attend; more for Severus Snape's sake then Narcissa's. He had proven he was a good man during the Battle; the death of Albus Dumbledore had long since been ruled a mercy killing. Through Harry's testimony after the Battle of Hogwarts, the fact that the Headmaster was dying slowly and painfully due to destruction of a Horcrux that contained a fraction of the Dark Lord's evil soul's attempt to prevent it's own destruction.

The Weasleys, kids and all minus Ron came; Charlie as the father of Blaisé's child would not have been able to skip his fiancé's former Head of House's Bonding Ceremony.

Andromeda was Narcissa's witness while Draco had been asked by his godfather to serve as his. Teddy and James were reprising their roles as quill bearers.

Minister Shacklebolt began, "We should begin; Do you Severus Aleric Prince Snape take Narcissa Alethea Black-Malfoy to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for her children? Her wealth will be your wealth and your wealth hers…"

Severus nodded, "I take Narcissa Alethea Black to be bonded one to another. To guide, comfort, provide and care for her children. What's mine is hers and what's hers is mine."

"Do you Narcissa Alethea Black-Malfoy take Severus Aleric Prince Snape to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

Narcissa smiled up at Severus, "I take Severus Aleric Prince Snape to be bonded one to another. To guide, comfort, provide and care for our children and grandchildren alike. What's mine is his and what's his is mine."

It had been a shock to Harry that a woman who seems to be devoted to blood purity as Narcissa Malfoy would had been in love with a half-blood like Snape. She had played her role as a Black to perfection even threatening to shop else where when confronted by himself, Ron and Hermione in Madam Malkin's. She had stood by her husband during his first trial after the Department of Ministry battle. Narcissa had looked out for Snape, ensuring her former husband Lucius always spoke well of him and even made him Draco's godfather. Then again it was Snape she ran to when her son was in danger and begged him to do everything he could to keep Draco safe. He was glad she was getting a chance at true happiness, Snape deserved someone who loved him the way his former teacher had always loved him mother.

As Narcissa and Severus signed the Bonding contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains. Magic flickered between them but it was stronger just then before it transformed to simple rings, gold for Narcissa and silver for Severus. The witnesses; Andromeda and Draco signed the contract as well.

Minister Shacklebolt held out his wand as Percy sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up by the small crowd of Professors, Blacks and Weasleys.

Draco hugged Severus, "Welcome to the family, officially I mean."

Teddy and James grabbed his legs, "Grandpa Sev…"

Severus seemed to struggle to appear unaffected by the small boys' affection and then crouched down.

They leapt on him, hugging him unaware the stoic man was highly embarrassed.

All of the guests tried not to laugh at the poor man.

Draco and Andromeda pulled them off, Draco sighed, "Teddy, that's enough. Go play with Georgia and Freda. Take Jaime with you…"

The adults came up to offer congratulations to the newly Bonded Couple.

Slughorn clasped Severus on the shoulder, "Since reports of your death proved untrue, if I decide to retire again would you be interested in your old post…"

Severus appeared to think, "I did enjoy being Head of my old house…though I did want Defense Against the Dark Arts more then Potions."

Minerva came up, "I really am sorry for not realizing you were Dumbledore's man until the end of your service at Hogwarts. If you are ever interested in returning, I would enjoy having you back."

Flitwick nodded, "It is lonely now, with Professor Sprout retired and you gone." they had been friends and colleagues for many years.

Severus chuckled, "I was informed of Neville's exploits during the battle as well as what I didn't discover during my short service as Headmaster. He proved worthy of his house, I am sure he is serving admirably as Head of Gryffindor and as the Professor of Herbology. I never did get a chance to thank the boy for slaying the snake that nearly killed me."

Neville heard his former potions teacher praising him and nearly fainted, "Professor…" he squeaked.

"Oh come on Longbottom, you're a man and a war hero. Grow up, I'm not a professor, I can't give you detention. Just because you are abysmal at potions never meant you failed at everything else."

Neville glanced at Ginny who had steadied him, "I guess I haven't failed at everything else."

Luna appeared at their sighed, "Hello Professor Snape and Draco's mother. It's a nice day for a Wedding. Interesting crowd."

Severus said dryly, "Oh look it's my three favorite students from when I was Headmaster."

Draco pouted, "Sev, I thought I was your favorite student…"

Severus chuckled, "I never said I had a favorite student, it is definitely not Professor Granger-Weasley nor Auror Weasley." his dislike for the two was almost as legendary as his supposed detestation of Harry Potter.

That was sadly a very true statement…

The guests started to leave, Draco noticed the boys were tired, Harry looked like his arms were falling asleep. Molly had held Lily for the ceremony, while Fleur held Scorpius- his son seemed fond of the Veela Witch while Harry held Albus. The babies were grouchy, he sighed, "So should we take them home or put them down to sleep here…"

Harry smiled, "Let's go home, the children will sleep better in their actual beds…"

Draco held out his arms for Scorpius while Andromeda went to reach for Lily.

Severus beat her to the little girl, "Let me…"

Andromeda took Albus instead letting Harry carry a sleepy James.

Teddy stumbled at their side, Victoire ran up and kissed his cheeks, "Bye bye Teddy…" the small boy blushed, "Vicki…"

Draco smiled, that would be an interesting couple when they were older.

* * *

Should Hermione or Ron confront Harry/Draco? Should Blaise and Charlie bond before their son is born [The tapestry takes all the fun out of these things remember-ie. Naming of children]? Or should I skip ahead a few years to a defining moment for the clan?

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	27. Chapter Twentysix

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

SLNS-  
'Love the story. I do not like Ginny, Ron, or Hermoine. Look forward to the next chapter.'  
- I'm glad you like it. I don't mind those three really; except for when Ron is an stubborn brat. Though Ginny sometimes comes off as a stalker. I think it is interesting, they realize that Harry and Ginny's relationship had problems before Draco got involved and blamed Ginny but when Harry calls it quits he becomes the bad guy. Do you not like them in general or the way I portray them?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Hmmm...I think that perhaps it should be Harry who confronts Ron. It seems to me Hermione is trying. Hell she showed up at the baby shower, gave a very thoughtful gift, came to the wedding. Its just her husband who is acting like an arse. He needs to be one confronted. And I think it should be the entire family, not just Harry. Like an intervention.'  
Interesting idea...I'll think about it...

ArcadianProud-  
'I think Harry/Draco should confront Hermione and Ron. Both of them need to be permanently taken down a few steps...'  
- I'll see what I can do

Victoria8513-  
'Personally, I would write as many chapters as I was able to before the epilogue many years in the future. I love this story. I think Blaise and Charlie should bond first. There's nothing more enjoyable than a good Ron/Hermione/Harry argument. Naturally Harry comes out on top with Draco standing by his side the entire way.' I have a sequel that will take place about a year after the epilogue so we won't lose this drarry for long...

Silvermane1-  
'Charlie and Blaise should bond and ron and hermoine should confront harry'-  
Working on it. I hope I don't fail expectations.

Yay! I have reached my long requested 25 reviews and exceeded it by a few...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

* * *

Hermione cornered Draco when he came out during a meeting of the Wizengamot; she's been hoping to catch him alone. She called out, "Malfoy."

Draco turned and sighed, "Mrs. Weasley." he was hoping to sneak back in without missing too much.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Why are you still with Harry? Didn't you get what you wanted? A child with the Chosen One?"

Draco shook his head, "I wanted more then that, and we're a family. I can't and won't leave him. I love all of them, Grimmauld Place is the first place that has even felt like a home."

"Tell me what you used to get Harry to divorce Ginny and throw her out."

"I did nothing to Harry; no potions, no charms, nothing. He chose to be with me. I didn't seek him out. I was willing to raise Scorpius I didn't expect Harry to want us. I didn't think I deserved to be happy."

Hermione nodded, "You seem to be telling the truth, very well. I won't say anything."

Draco turned, "Well, I need to use the loo so I must go." he was shocked she had been pleasant, why have the conversation now? It had been almost a year since he'd married Harry, it was May and he had Bonded with Harry in July. He had no understanding of how the Muggle-born witch's mind worked. She had attended the joint Baby Shower, and had given only one present that was probably meant more for Al and Lily then for all three babies.

XoooooX

Charlie and a very pregnant Blaisé visited Harry and Draco on Friday for dinner; a few days after Draco's abrupt and belated conversation with Hermione. Teddy and James were staying with Bill and Fleur for the night while the babies were with Andromeda visiting Narcissa and Severus for a few hours. Scorpius didn't mind sleeping away from the crib he normally shared with Albus as long as Albus was with him. Lily was fine as long as Nana or Draco was around; she had bonded to her papa more easily then to Harry.

Harry had sent a reluctant Dippy to the manor with the babies; he wanted to cook for their friends himself. He'd chosen to make Steak Florentine, a large salad and wine; Draco had nodded saying that Blaisé' upper-crust upbringing would approve of the meal, they had ordered a chocolate torte for desert, it wasn't often they got to have a couples night. George was unfortunately single; Angelina was busy trying to manage her and Lee's son, WWW and George's girls. His former best mates were still avoiding him for the most part; Ron gave Draco dark looks at family events.

Why couldn't Ron be happy for him? Couldn't they see he was the happiest he'd ever been? He made the last touches on dinner while Draco went to his study to escort Charlie and Blaisé down. He'd let Draco pick the wines and dessert as well as chill them; his husband had better taste.

"Harry?"

Harry laughed, "In the Kitchen, Charlie."

"You could help me, amante del drago." the irritated voice of a pregnant Veela came from down the hall.

"You know he loves you, Blaisé." Draco teased.

Harry chuckled as he sent their dinner to the dining room.

"He better."

Charlie pulled the pregnant Veela into his arms, "Of course I do." nuzzling his neck.

Harry smiled at Draco, he thought their names for each other were adorable, and there was real affection between them. He may not had known Blaisé at all in school outside the Slug club meetings, or Charlie since he wasn't around much but he'd never seen either of them so happy.

Draco slipped his hand into Harry's, "Harry cooked for us, shall we eat."

Blaisé sniffed, "Do I smell steak?"

Harry nodded, "Steak Florentine and Salad."

Blaisé grinned, "Well it smells good."

Draco nodded, "My Harry is an excellent cook, there is wine and chocolate torte for desert…"

"Sounds great. Frumos un întuneric, come on. Let's eat." Charlie led his lover to the Dinning room

They all went into the Dining room, Harry pulled out Draco's chair brushing his husband's cheek with a light kiss. The gentle affection wouldn't upset their friends.

Blaisé smirked, "He's treating you like a woman."

Harry blushed as he started to eat his salad, "Trust me, Draco is no woman."

Charlie raised an eye brow, "Oh really? Have you found yourself beneath a dragon who made you keeper?"

Harry yelped, "Charlie! Where do you get these ideas, you and Bill?"

Charlie shrugged, "Every good relationship is balanced, of course Blaisé is Keeper sometimes. He maybe my Frumos un întuneric but he is special…I wouldn't trade him for ten vaults full of Gallons."

Draco smirked, "Interesting, you're worth that much to a Gryffindor? My Blaisé, your value has increased. How much was your mother going to offer as a dowry if you had been born a girl?"

Blaisé snorted, "None of your business, I wouldn't have let Charlie spend that much money on me as a bride price."

Harry tilted his head, "Bride price?"

Blaisé shrugged, "An old custom, a wizard gave a large gift to the family of the person he wished to marry. The higher the price the more honor they show the person they wish to mate."

Charlie smirked, "So can I offer the house I inherited from my uncles Fabian and Gideon? How about the entire contents of my Gringotts vault? Or this?" Charlie held out a box.

Blaisé was stunned, "Charlie…"

Draco chuckled, "Now this is epic, I wonder when the last time a boy was proposed to in this house."

A portrait spoke up, "That would be me…"

Harry spun around, "Sirius?"

Sirius said quietly, "Remus, he asked me while I was in hiding and he was staying with me."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "You and Remus?"

"Yes, it wasn't the first time he'd asked me. Now, I won't bother you anymore, I'm going to go hide in the attic…"

Harry looked like he was about to stop Sirius but decided now wasn't the time.

Blaisé opened the ring box and gasped, it was a gold band with a serpent entwined around it. "Charlie…"

Draco knew instinctively it was highly appropriate for his fellow Slytherin and very expensive. The ring was easily a couple thousand Gallons, Charlie was very serious about Blaisé and it showed. As if their expected child wasn't proof enough…

Harry grinned, "So…the tapestry is right? You're having a boy and you're going to be Zabinis."

Blaisé stared at Charlie, "You're changing your name?"

Charlie laughed, "Trust me, there are enough Weasleys running around. I don't have to keep it, besides, you mentioned you are the last of your father's line."

Blaisé snorted, trying not appear affected. "So…what does the famous Black Tapestry say we will name our son?"

Draco smirked, "Perseus Fabian Zabini."

Blaisé chuckled, eyes shining, "It's perfect…"

Harry nodded, "It is keeping with the Black habit of naming children after constellations."

"And the Weasley habit of Arthurian knights." Charlie mentioned, leaning to kiss Blaisé as he slipped the ring on his boyfriend's hand.

Blaisé kissed him, "yes…when…" nearly slipping into Charlie's lap.

Harry snickered, "The food is getting cold…" Hermione hadn't been this happy when Ron proposed three months after the battle to a five-month pregnant girlfriend.

Draco leaned over to kiss Harry, "Shut up, they're happy…"

"Mmm…so am I. I have you…"

When Charlie finally broke the kiss, Blaisé resumed eating pausing only to ask, "When?"

Charlie smirked, "Hmm…I don't know. I thought we could elope to Italy and marry there. Draco and Harry could portkey in as witnesses and we can spend a few days in the Italian Rivera before coming home and letting Mum throw us a Reception."

Harry looked at Charlie, "Mum will be angry if you Bond without her present."

Charlie shrugged, "Then drag her along, I don't want a big ceremony. I want it to be way smaller then the bashes she's thrown before. I don't even want in as big as Percy's, he had practically all of us there. They were lucky they avoided the papers…"

Harry nodded, "I wanted a small private ceremony but the mother got together and it got blown out of proportion. Though having it at the place I felt the most at home in my life did mean a lot but having it be bigger then Bill and Fleur's was a shock."

Draco coughed, "You married Lord Malfoy, even if it is a tarnished house it does have a certain reputation to uphold."

Charlie leaned over to punch Draco playfully, "Married to Harry I'm sure you'll make Malfoy a proud name."

"We have Scorpius as well; he is the heir to the Malfoy fortune, title and Wizengamot seat."

Blaisé shrugged, "Perseus won't have all of that."

"He'll be a Veela and possibly a decent Quidditch player…"

Draco chuckled, "I don't know…Blaisé isn't very good."

"Shut up, Draco."

"Dray…" Harry purred, "It seems like we about done with dinner. Why don't you get dessert and the other bottle of wine? We should celebrate…"

"Yes, my brother is marrying your brother. Isn't that an interesting twist."

They retired to that Parlor, sipping wine and eating Chocolate torte.

Soon they were all tipsy and snogging…

"Hey Charlie…get a room…" Harry teased.

"You offering us a spare?"

Draco snorted, pulling Harry towards the stair, "Second floor…fifth door on left. Don't break anything…"

"That sounds interesting…don't break anything…"

"I'll break you if you don't control yourself Harry…"

"Who said I'm keeping?"

"Who said I was?"

XoooooX

Molly was completely unaware of what was happening, a week later Charlie had managed to arrange to have an Italian Ministry employee, who was legally allowed to oversee Bondings ready to perform the ceremony. They had rooms reserved in Sardinia for three nights and then Blaisé was taking Charlie to Tuscany for wine tasting and food.

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of shocking her like this; he was only going along with this because it was what Charlie wanted.

Molly and Arthur were coming for lunch and Charlie was Flooing just before the break the news. Blaisé was not happy about the arrangement but Harry had convinced Charlie that it would be better if he told Mum himself instead of leaving Harry- the honorary baby brother to do the dubious honors.

Charlie stumbled in from the kitchen Floo, "Do I have to do this? Blaisé is terrified I'll be late or not show up."

Draco shrugged, "That would be the pregnancy hormones talking, he knows you love him. Trust me, he knew the approximate cost of that ring the same as I did. You wouldn't spend that much money on him if you weren't completely serious."

Charlie nodded, "I haven't been this happy since…I was allowed to work at the dragon preserve."

Harry chuckled, "I heard you got the news the summer I found out I was a wizard so about the first time I met Draco."

There was a knock on the front door, Draco went to let Arthur and Molly in.

Charlie took a few deep breaths, while Harry patted him on the back, "You have fifteen minutes to explain before the portkey activates."

"Thanks…" Charlie was nervous and excited; his mother would be so distraught at his refusal to let her plan a wedding. He had watched her plan them for two of his four brothers, if Fred had survived the war he doubted she would have planned one for the twins since their bonding would not be legal.

"Harry, where are you?" Molly's very familiar drawl was heard which made Charlie start to sweat.

"In the parlor Mum…"

Draco led them inside, "We're here…"

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Why are you all so fancy looking?"

Charlie stammered only to receive a cautionary glare from Draco, he was only tamed, and living with Harry had given him his confidence back. He straightened up, he had faced angry dragons he could handle his mother right? "I asked Blaisé to Bond with me a week ago. I finally got everything arranged, we decided on a private ceremony in Italy. You are invited to attend, we are offering you the opportunity to spend the weekend at the resort after the ceremony, we will be going to spend some time in Tuscany."

"Bonding? I only get how much notice?"

"Portkey is activating in ten minutes…" Draco said only to get a half-hearted glare from Harry.

Molly yelled, "Ten minutes?"

Harry winced, he was glad they hadn't mentioned the original plan of not telling her until after the fact.

"Mum, Blaisé wasn't comfortable having a huge wedding while pregnant."

Molly snorted, "He should have thought of that before he got himself pregnant."

Harry sighed, "Their Bonding wouldn't be right without you. I can understand why they wouldn't want a big ceremony."

Molly huffed, "Let's just go, you better let me throw you a wedding reception."

Draco interrupted, "I'm already paying for that as a Bonding gift, I would be honored for your assistance in planning."

Molly sniffed, "At least you will know what Blaisé might want…"

Charlie shrugged, "The portkey is about to activate."

His father had remained rather silent, "We can't miss Charlie's Bonding, and even I can see Blaisé makes him happy. He has a reason to stick around England which is what you wanted."

Molly glared, "He should have given me more notice…I don't even look presentable to attend my son's Bonding."

Harry waved his wand, Molly's outfit changed to one he remembered from his own bonding, "There…you can change it back later."

Molly hugged him, "Why thank you Harry, how kind." she glared at Charlie.

Draco nodded, "Portkey."

They all grabbed it as it started to shimmer, feeling the familiar sensation of being grabbed at the navel. It was a longer, less pleasant trip since it was a portkey from Grimmauld Place to an island in the Mediterranean.

Harry gasped, "I hate portkeys…" feeling more then a little ill.

Draco squeezed his hand, "Don't prefer them myself."

Molly crossed her arms, "Lets get this over with, since you refuse to do this properly."

Charlie sighed, calling out as he walked onto the balcony, "Frumos un întuneric …"

"Out here, amante del drago." Blaisé called out, "You are running late."

Charlie went and swept the pregnant Veela into his arms, "You knew I was coming right?"

Draco snorted, "Of course he did."

Arthur whistled at the ring, "Charlie, wish I could have affording something like that for my Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed, "Arthur…" it was still a very nice ring, just not one she would have appreciated herself but it had required a lot of thought and money. She taught her children that emotion was more important then money, why did her second eldest have to fall for a rich Slytherin? Could a spoiled brat make her Charlie happy?

Draco pushed them ahead, "Come on, you said we were running late."

Blaisé shifted nervously, "Yes, I want to be Bonded to my Mate…"

Charlie kissed his hand, "and I you, Frumos un întuneric."

They strode onto to the balcony, overlooking the beautiful remains of the Atlantis that remained hidden from the Muggle World.

Molly gasped; Charlie was apparently quite the romantic.

Harry looked around, it was gorgeous, and when their children didn't need them so much he'd like to take Draco here. It would be fun to explore and learn together.

Draco squeezed his hand, casting a translation spell on all of them.

The slightly annoyed Italian Ministry official snapped, "I don't have all day."

Charlie bowed, "My apologies sir, we did not mean to offend. We are ready to proceed. "

Blaise threaded his fingers with Charlie's.

The ministry official sniffed, "I am doing this for Signor Zabini. You could at least be on time."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Draco sighed, the dressing down shouldn't have been shared but a translation spell isn't selective.

"Very well, we will proceed. Witnesses."

Draco and Harry stepped forward, Draco to the left and one step behind Blaisé, while his husband was one step behind and one to the right of Charlie.

The ceremony was different from Percy's or Harry's; it was a very ancient ceremony. To describe it wouldn't do it justice but Charlie had chosen well; his parents and his friends were touched. When the gold chains of magic that bound their wrists together had transformed into matching gold rings, and five signatures had been affixed to the parchment they were declared legally Bonded.

Blaisé who was normally rather subdued leapt on Charlie nuzzling his neck.

Draco coughed, chuckling to himself.

Blaisé slid down, "Sorry, a little too excited."

"Understandable. You're marrying me."

Molly sighed, her son really did look happy. "Congratulations, why did you decide to be Zabinis?"

Charlie shrugged, "We decided because Blaisé is the last of his line and we have plenty of Weasleys to continue our line. I don't mind being a Zabini, our son is supposed to be after all."

Molly scowled, "Stupid tapestry, wish it was mine…"

Draco pushed Blaisé and Charlie, "Go you have a honeymoon. Tuscany waits. We'll have a reception when you return. George can pout about missing out on the fun. I'll let him bring dragon and lion fireworks again to satisfy him."

* * *

I will be skipping years in the next few chapters, sorry it took so long. Yes, I still have to have an attempted discussion with Ron...

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Love the chapter...but if you could translate the phrases Charlie and Blaise used, I would appreciate it. Unfortunately, I am only fluent in one language.'

Translation:

Frumos un întuneric- Beautiful Dark One [If the grammer is wrong I apologize- it is supposed to be Romanian]  
amante del drago- Dragon lover [If the grammer is wrong I apologize- it is supposed to be Italian]

I do not speak either language; I used Bablefish and the like.

SLNS-  
'Nice chapter for Blaise and Charlie. You seem to be giving everyone their happy endings. Why did Hermoine confront Draco after all this time? Is she up to something? To answer your question, I have never cared for Hermoine and Ron. Ron never seemed to grow up and hermoine was too much of a know-it-all. Plus even in the books I found them as bigoted as the Slytherins.-  
-"Mione up to something? I haven't figured her out yet. Happy endings? we'll see...I have been accused of being on an angst train more then once. Yes, that pair can come off that way. Always pushing Harry at Ginny, or not letting him get close to other people. Dropping him when everyone else does during the Triwizards Tournement. Sometimes Ron is a bad as Percy...

ArcadianProud-  
'I hope you keep it going for a while. I really enjoy the story...'  
- I'll see what I can do, thanks for the encouragement. Yes, I did mean dessert not n desert, not great with such words.

Silvermane1-  
'cool'  
Thank you

Yay! I have 36 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

Sorry for the delay- I had no idea what to do with the whole Ron and Hermione thing.

* * *

George, Charlie, Blaisé, Bill, Fleur, Angelina and Lee were over for dinner; the children were currently at the Burrow. It was probably bursting at the seams more so then when Molly's seven were growing up, Draco thought with a chuckle.

Bill took a swig of Firewhiskey, "I've about had enough of Ron's foolishness, it's been a year since your Bachelor Party and he still hasn't come to terms with it."

There was a knock on the door, Harry went to answer it, he grinned, "Oliver! Percy! I didn't think you would make it."

Oliver squeezed Percy's shoulder, "Honestly, neither did I. I managed to cut practice short and Percy was excused early."

"Come in, come in. We're just having drinks."

Percy smiled, "Not cooking…" Harry's skill in the family was well known after all…

Harry shook his head, "Decided to play host tonight with Dray, we're letting Dippy cook."

They went back into the parlor.

George smiled, "Hey Perce. Oy Oliver."

Bill nodded, "We were discussing Ron the prat."

Draco sighed, "I didn't mean to cause dissension in your family."

Bill snorted, "Anyone with eyes could tell Harry wasn't happy and hadn't been for a long time."

Harry shifted nervously, "I didn't realize everyone noticed."

George patted Harry's back, "Of course we did, we're your family right."

Harry smiled up at his business partner, "Yep, for a long time I've considered you my brother. I thought you and Fred were the coolest people I knew. Besides…" he winked, "…you gave me something that belonged to my father and his friends."

George chuckled, "The map, so when Teddy goes to Hogwarts does he get it…"

Harry shrugged, "It's his inheritance too, his father was one of the Marauders after all."

Percy sighed, "We're discussing Ronald…not Teddy."

George cleared his throat, "Yes, Ron…arachnophobia, homophobic, stubborn prat that he is."

Harry rubbed his eyes, "I miss when we were friends, I knew for a long time I wouldn't be happy."

Draco said softly, "I don't know bookworm that well, she did come up to me a few months ago."

Harry blinked, "When…"

Draco bit his lip, "Bill, you and myself were at a meeting of the Wizengamot, it was the middle of May about a week and a half before Charlie Bonded with Blaisé. I snuck out to visit the loo and she cornered me." he shrugged, "She didn't hit me or threaten me with her wand. I let her ask questions and replied honestly."

George growled, "What did little Miss Know-It-All, side-kick to the Chosen One want…"

Draco looked down at his lap, "Why was I still with Harry? Didn't I get what I wanted? A child with the Chosen One? She wanted me tell her what I used to get Harry to divorce Ginny and throw her out. I told her I didn't used anything; no potions, spells, hexes or anything. George knows what I did do and so does Harry." his voice was sad but clear he wasn't giving details, "I said that Harry was special to me; that we were a family, that I couldn't leave him or the children because I love all of you. That Grimmauld Place is the first place that ever felt like a home to me."

Harry pulled him to his lap, "She picked a rotten time to ask, we'd just attended Percy and Oliver's Bonding as members of the family. She even went to your mother and Severus' Bonding."

Percy waved his hand, "She wouldn't have had a choice, a large portion of the staff was going. Didn't Ginny attend with Neville Longbottom…"

Draco nodded, "I think she did."

Harry rest his head on Draco's shoulder, "Yes, she mentioned they had been seeing each other."

"Do you mind that she is seeing your friend…" Percy asked diplomatically.

Harry shook his head, "She deserves to be happy, I can't do that for her. I just wish she'd spend more time with James or at least help take care of Albus and Lily."

"You and Draco have custody, maybe she doesn't want to confuse them." Percy added.

George shrugged, "Georgia and Freda know I'm their papa, I carried them but Fred is their father. Angie was their nursemaid, helping me out as she always has."

Bill nodded, "I see, I've never understood that girl, sister or not. Then again I was so much older then her and Ron; I don't even think Charlie is that close to them."

"No offense Percy but besides Bill I was closest to George. Percy is very hard to get close to, he has different strengths then the rest of us. He is more like Bill, more brainy then anything."

Oliver chuckled, "That's my Percy, has enough brains for both of us."

Percy scowled, "You would have had better marks if you studied when I reminded you."

"Hogwarts was a long time ago, Oliver did well enough that Puddlemere United his first choice. He is first string Keeper and Captain, always was a decent captain."

"When he wasn't working us to death to win a cup." George teased.

"Well it isn't as if Charlie didn't work us to death too."

Charlie turned as red as his head, "Oy, that isn't fair. I haven't played in years."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Blaisé, I believe we are the only two who don't play."

Lee growled, "Hey…"

"You're an announcer, you at least understand how to play." Percy amended.

Blaisé shrugged, "I know how to play, in fact I used to play with Draco before Hogwarts on his pitch. I never was interested in playing for our House, never liked the Captains. If Draco had been made captain I would have offered to be a Chaser. I wish Charlie hadn't graduated before I started, maybe we would have been together sooner."

"Fate takes interesting turns, doesn't it. I meet Draco my first day in the Wizarding World but we didn't become friends or admit our attraction to each other until he was already pregnant with our son."

"Why is it that when they were having problems it was Ginny's fault and now that you are done, it's Draco? The logic is so faulty I'm surprised Granger hasn't realized it herself, besides, Ron never really liked Ginny until he decided you were a good match. He never liked it when she was seeing Dean, I don't know why you ever looked at her. She had this completely obsessive aura about her that only got worse after you saved her in the Chamber of Secrets." George shrugged.

Draco winced, "She got better right? She let him go, she is with Neville."

"That's what is so weird, she needs to let go complete. I don't know if her giving up the children or moving out really changed anything."

"Harry is Bonded and the happiest either of them has ever been. I won't let her change her mind, Harry has never really been hers. She has always wanted something that didn't belong to her."

Charlie smiled, "I haven't know him long, we spent more time together after the war ended then before. I have to admit he is much happier now as well."

Percy chuckled, "Harry isn't the glory hound trouble making prat I used to think he was when I was Prefect and Head Boy."

Harry shifted nervously beneath Draco, "Everyone thought I was that kind of a person, I tend to think badly and second guess myself. I only fight when I have no choice or to save people who don't deserve to be in danger."

Bill nodded, "That's something I admire about you, you work hard to protect people."

Fleur spoke up, "Gabrielle looks up to you for saving 'er, she had a case of 'ero worship for a while."

Harry said quietly, "If I had known what I know now that my heart belonged to Dray, it would have been him in the lake waiting for me. That would have been interesting to explain. I might not have gotten Ron's friendship back…"

Draco asked softly, "Would have been a bad thing…"

"Yes, I couldn't have defeated the Dark Lord without him. He destroyed a Horcrux himself, I destroyed two, Dumbledore one, the Dark Lord destroyed one; he wasn't aware existed and Neville destroyed the last one." Harry rest his forehead on Draco's shoulder, sighing.

Draco nodded, "So we have him to thank in part for the victory. He isn't a bad guy if he would learn to control his temper." and perhaps, trust his friend who had gone to hell and back practically to secure a safe future for everyone.

Bill rubbed his temples, "So what are we going to do about Ron…"

George snorted, "It's Ron, he may be someone we can't reason with."

"Well if you hadn't tormented him so much or tried to force him into an unbreakable vow." Percy lectured.

"You're no better, have you ever once complimented him? You bullied him yourself Percy, in your own way. The only ones who didn't bully Ron were Bill and Charlie but that was because they weren't close." George crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

Harry sighed, "This isn't helping…"

"If 'ermione is still up to something, is it safe to not confront her too? I remember overhearing they thought Bill would be better of with that pink-haired girl."

Draco blinked, "Nymphadora Tonks? My cousin? Teddy's mother…"

Charlie tilted his head, "We shared classes on occasion but I never really paid attention to her. I know we were in the same year though…"

Bill shook his head, "I knew of her too, not my type. She had high OWLS and NEWTS didn't see to get to be an Auror."

Harry chuckled, "Did you see Ron's OWLS? They were worse then mine and he became an Auror, he scored higher on his NEWTS because 'Mione didn't give him a choice but to study. She tied Percy's NEWTS probably to give herself options. I hoped she doesn't suffer from delusions she can be what we expected Percy might become or Percy claimed he would be."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'd be afraid of what she would do as the Minister of Magic." as if the Wizarding World needed another sorry excuse for a Minister like Fudge or Thicknesse. Scrimgeour wasn't bad but he wasn't what we needed, Kingsley is perhaps the best we've had in a long time. Repealing the anti-werewolf laws for the most part and the pro-pure-blood laws."

Draco winced, "I'd worry if she rose that high too; I'd want to leave the country…"

Harry sighed, "I should be upset at what you are saying…but I'm having a hard time making that feeling work."

George ruffled Harry's hair, "Losing a friend you've had your whole life would make things difficult."

"It…they made me godfather to Rosie…yet they didn't even tell me Hugo was born. I had to hear it from Mum."

Bill sighed, "I know…I know…Dad told me."

"They are isolating themselves from us…"

Charlie asked, "I wonder, so do they accept Neville? Or do they think you'll come to your senses eventually…"

Percy mused, "Maybe…you should just invite them to dinner. Have you officially refused to teach as a substitute yet?"

Draco blushed, "They can't enter the house…"

Bill blinked, "Why…"

Harry held Draco close, "There is a connection between James, Teddy and Draco; they both were exposed to a Howler from Ron and shared the same nightmare. In the dream Ron tried to arrest Draco in front of the boys…Teddy tried to defend Draco while Jaime Apparated into his lap. Ron dragged him off and threw Jaime at 'Mione. Which resulted in Draco breaking out of an imperious Curse and magic manacles. Jamie and Teddy became brothers according to the Black family Tapestry while Ron and 'Mione were thrown out of the house. Andromeda said 'Mione tried and failed to enter the house for a play date between the boys and Rosie."

"Oh so inviting them for a nice dinner wouldn't work, they even seem to avoid you at family events such as the third Friday of the month family dinner at the Burrow." Oliver said sadly, "I used to think Ron was a decent bloke."

George snorted, "He used to look up to you until he decided you were the one who made Percy a poof."

"As if, seriously. If anything, I made Oliver a poof…" Percy retorted.

"Excuse me? I believe we were both drunk and horny…"

"George and Fred spiked my drink." Percy blushed protesting.

George's eyes took a sad cast, "We wanted to loosen you up, you never seemed to really have any fun…"

Percy chuckled, sharing a look with Oliver, "Had I ended up in any other bed then my best friend I would have been more angry. I was naïve and assumed I'd have to chose between Ollie and my Ministry career. Now I know better."

Oliver winked, "There was a reason I laid off lecturing you two for a while, I was in a very good place mentally because I was sure Percy liked me back."

"I did…just took me a while to realize I didn't have to balance you in my future, you were my future." Percy said gruffly.

Charlie snickered, "I like this new Percy…"

Percy sighed, "It took a war to prove to me what was important…I just wish I'd realized it before everything seemed like it was falling apart."

Blaisé smiled, "I'm just glad I was able to stay neutral…"

Draco snorted, "I wish I'd had a choice…"

Harry smiled, "You do now, you chose to be a good person…that is what matters."

"With the state of things, you can't really offer to take them out to dinner can you…"

Harry sighed, "Ron still has his pride, he won't let me choose a place he couldn't afford himself even if we split the check. Makes treating him difficult…"

George nodded, "Being family you would think he'd be okay with that now…but not our Ronnikins, he is so stubborn now."

"Like he wasn't stubborn already; everyone knew he liked Hermione. It took him how long to confess…" Blaisé snorted, "Even a lowly snake noticed it."

"Point taken." Harry said with a sigh, "I really don't like hearing Slytherins bashed like that even if its from a Slytherin."

"So we still have no plan then." Percy sipped his wine as the food appeared on the table.

"Apparently not." Draco said dryly, "I would agree to the public dinner if I wasn't worried about embarrassing Harry by publicly outing the tension between the so-called Chosen One and his former side-kicks."

Charlie smiled, "We still haven't had our Wedding Reception, you could talk to him there."

Draco shook his head, "Absolutely not, I refuse to embarrass you and Blaisé by marring your celebration with our problems."

Blaisé glowered at his husband, "I will not have that stubborn git- brother or not, embarrass us like he embarrassed Harry at their bachelor party.

"So we are still left with no options." Oliver said sadly, "Some help we are."

"Then if we have no options, we should let it be." Percy nibbled at his meal slowly.

"A year and he still hasn't forgiven me for whatever betrayal he thinks I have done. I'm not losing my family for my best mate." Harry muttered.

The mood sober…

So much for a friendly meal without kids, George thought, trust Ron to manage to spoil it the stubborn git. Couldn't the Auror see how much his behavior was hurting Harry? It wouldn't be the first time Ron had turned his back on Harry, hopefully if things were patched up then it would be the last.

* * *

I will be skipping years in the next few chapters, sorry it took so long. Yes, I still have to have an attempted discussion with Ron...when I figure out when to fit it in. Long discussion and nothing is solved/decided- wow it's like sitting in a meeting of an political body. [*coughs* Wizengamot. *cough* senate

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Yay! I have 36 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

* * *

Three weeks after the failed dinner family meeting at Grimmauld Place to discuss Ron and Hermione, Andromeda had finally figured out why what Draco and the dream he had shared with his adopted sons Teddy and James was so significant. It was an ancient way of combating future threats, a type of magic that had been forgotten for millennia. It wasn't in Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor she found the answer but in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library.

This type of powerful Dream Magic hadn't been utilized since the ancient wizard Merlin. It required immense power, it was only to be used in extreme cases. The wizard who controlled the dream was not supposed to one of those effected by it's powers. It was also non-reversible except by someone immensely powerful.

The question was how did Draco ever learn such a spell much less be able to use it? It wasn't Dark Magic, it wasn't even close to normal magic. It left her feeling unsettled, sometimes lacking the answer to your question is preferable to an answer because sometimes the answer yields more questions.

XoooooX 

Knowing your first born is a Veela through blood traits is hard to swallow as well as being a Hermaphrodite. Those types of Magical traits aren't supposed to occur to the same person.

It left Draco feeling wary, he loved his son- he loved all of the Potter-Black children but why was Scorpius so gifted? Being telepathic as a infant was highly unheard of, much less claiming a mate at three weeks.

Scorpius looked up into his father's eyes, 'You will know all when the time comes'.

Draco winced, 'I wish you wouldn't do that Scorpius."

'How else am I to learn without observing.' Scorpius began levitating toys which made Albus clap with delight.

Draco blinked, it wasn't the first time Scorpius used magic like this. He very much doubted it would be the last.

A sad cast came to Scorpius' eyes, 'you would be right.'

XoooooX

Draco received a late night Patronus, which resembled a small Hungarian Horntail, 'Blaisé gave birth. We're truly fathers.' he smiled, nudging Harry.

Harry mumbled sleepily, "What…"

"Charlie and Blaisé are dads."

Harry yawned snuggling, "That's nice."

Draco kissed his hair, closing his eyes. "Yes…it is…"

Another heard the news and smiled sadly, 'They are returning…this means…all is not well.'

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	30. Chapter Twentynine

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Sorry for reviewing out of order, I did not know this chapter had arrived earlier yesterday. Anyway, I don't see why Arthur and Molly doesn't lead the intervention. If anyone can make Ron see that the only person he is hurting is himself, its those 2. I wonder if they have some personal experience with a brother or sister of their own that would make Ron see the error of his ways?.' - Reviews are love even if they are backwards lols. Molly I think is refusing to see the problem, because she doesn't want Ron to feel like she is choosing the other over him. As for Arthur, he hopes it will fix itself, he hates conflict.

'Boy Scorpius should put Trelawny out of work...LOL! But I have to say, he is a bit "creepy" with his sprouting off future knowledge like an adult.' Trelawny isn't a strong enough precog to sense Scorpius, though Firenze might be able to.

ArcadianProud-  
'You leave us with more questions. What are Dream Magic, what can you do with it. What is Scorpius? Why is his connect with Albus (who is obviously his mate) so strong and showing so early?.- yes, questions. Scorpius is a very powerful wizard. that he was born awaken spells a worrisome future.

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so.

* * *

It was one of those monthly family dinners at the Burrow, about six months or so since Perseus was born.

The children were being left to play in the garden,

Teddy, Rose and Victoire were watching the younger ones. Freda and Georgia were wrestling nearby but were close enough to keep an eye on them.

James watched Rose like he was in awe.

Scorpius had finally let down his guard with the other children, allowing Perseus, Louis and Lily around Albus. Hugo though not the youngest was slightly tolerated but mostly ignored.

The boys seemed to be the wariest of all, glancing at Albus and Scorpius as if they were all meant to be keeping an eye on them.

Molly had never seen such strange behavior until Albus and Scorpius first starting attending her family dinners. She nudged Andromeda, "Do you notice anything odd…"

Andromeda glanced at the children, "It seems like Scorpius is a little king doesn't it…"

'You do not understand Nana.'

She winced.

Molly blinked, "Andromeda are you quite alright…"

Andromeda nodded slowly, "Just Scorpius, his telepathy can be quite, unnerving at times." not to mention a little shocking.

Molly nodded, "He is an unusual child."

"What would you expect considering his sires." a statement rather then a question, truly with Draco and Harry as his parents what would you expect of such a child?

Ron was sitting on a rock glaring at Draco.

'Watch yourself, misplaced anger and jealousy has a habit of changing destinies. Yours and Harry's association isn't over yet. You still play a part in the future.'

Ron glanced around, and saw no one.

Scorpius turned to stare at his mate's uncle, 'It was I. Take heed uncle, can you not see how you are affecting dad? He misses your friendship.'

'Then he shouldn't have betrayed our trust.' Ron glared.

'Trust? The choice was made a long time ago, their union was undeniable. My existence imperative. You will learn Uncle. Things you wish to be are not always what fate decrees. The children your sister bore to my dad were needed, yet the bond between my fathers had been denied long enough.'

Ron yelled, "You're a child! What do you know."

Scorpius spoke aloud for the first time, shocking them all, "I know more then you can imagine Uncle. Hopefully, the things I have seen do not come to pass."

Andromeda gasped, "Scorpius." he had never spoken out loud and to say so much belied much she did not understand.

'Indeed Nana, you are wiser then you know. I am surprised you learned what I did. Foolish as it may have seemed putting us in jeopardy, I wasn't strong enough to do what I did myself. I had to protect us, the five of us must be raised together.'

Andromeda asked, 'What? The Dream Magic...'

'Indeed. My doing.'

'But you're a child."

'Yes, in body but not in mind.'

Molly glanced up from the grill, having not realized Scorpius had spoken, "Andromeda? Are you ill? You look pale."

"I need to sit down." she mumbled.

Draco walked towards Scorpius, "Scorpius..."

The blond child glanced, 'Yes papa.'

Draco knelt, 'what did you say to upset Ron.'

'Told him to grow up and not be an arse. That he shouldn't blame you or dad from something that you couldn't help. I merely said your relationship was inevitable as was my birth.'

Draco blinked, "Scorpius, why? How do you know..." It was upsetting to heard such language from his son.

"I know many things papa.'

Draco felt Harry behind him, "Dray? Are you alright? I heard Scorpius spoke."

'I merely was replying to what Uncle Ron said. He called me a child. I thought he was being naïve. Age has nothing to do with intelligence.'

Harry blinked, 'Sound like something Albus Dumbledore would say.' had Scorpius been poorly named?

'I'm sure he would, but he is not me. I wish.' he glanced at Draco, 'Never mind.'

Draco winced.

Harry shrugged, 'You did nothing remember? I was there.'

'I almost did.'

The three didn't realize the entire conversation was telepathic.

Ron stomped over from his rocky perch to confront Draco.

Only to have the children stand between them; Teddy and James hadn't forgotten their nightmare and were highly protective.

Ron was shocked to see Rose blocking his way as well, so were Georgia and Freda, "Rosie, this is between me and Draco."

Rose shook her head, "I know you were talking to Scorpius, I'm not stupid dad. You need to calm down."

Harry turned, "Talking to Scorpius? He mentioned that, Rosie how did you know…"

Rose shrugged, "I just did."

'Because Rose plays a part, she will know what that will be when the time comes.'

Ron growled, "I won't have my daughter playing into Malfoy plots."

Scorpius yelled aloud, "I am not a Malfoy, we are Blacks. Check the Tapestry, wait you can't!"

Andromeda called out, "Scorpius, don't." hurrying to the children, she was honestly worried about what Ron might do.

Scorpius glared, "Lucky for my papa, he wasn't subject to the visions I was while I was in the womb. You can't enter Grimmauld Place because of something I did. I gave them the dream, I gave papa the knowledge he needed to protect us from your foolishness. The tapestry changed because I willed it to. You can't change fate Uncle. The nine of us have a purpose, I hope we won't be needed. IF we are, we will be ready."

Ron snarled, "You? You decided that Hermione and I can't enter your house? What gave you the right."

"As a Black I had every right, being who I am I had the knowledge. I knew what you were going to do. You were going to wait until dad was away visiting Asp's mother, with Aurors and Aunt Hermione you were going to take papa away for imagined violations of his parole. I saw it…I had to stop it. I bound Jamie and Teddy and Draco to the house of Black. I cast you out to protect us. You don't know what your actions would have done."

Rose knelt before the angry babe, "Scorpius, you said enough." her eyes bore a sadness, he'd said too much.

Scorpius turned away, "I have nothing else to say." he glanced at his Asp, what consequences could arise from his display of temper? His visions were silent, his actions weighed heavy on the boy.

The clan was in awe, little Scorpius Potter who was less then two years old had been lecturing Ron- the stubbornest Weasley there ever was.

Ron glowered, "Rose, we're leaving."

Rose nodded slowly picking up Hugo, "Scorpius, take care. Watch Albus."

Scorpius glanced at her strangely, "I always do."

"I know." Rose followed her father.

George sighed from the sidelines, "I never thought I'd see the day, Ronnikins got lectured by a baby."

Draco stared at his son, the dream was his doing? He collapsed in Harry's arms in shock.

Molly put her hands on her hips, "This is supposed to a happy family event, I can't believe Ron was arguing with a baby." his rift with Harry was leaving a mess in his wake, why didn't Hermione rein him in?

Harry lifted his unconscious husband up, "Perhaps, we should go as well."

Teddy picked up Scorpius while James picked up Albus, Andromeda gathered up Lily by route.

Molly crossed her arms, "I planned this dinner for weeks."

Harry smiled sadly, "I know and I'm sorry. I think there has been too much excitement for one night." he was still in shock about how his nearly two year old son had fought with his former best mate. Honestly, he didn't understand most of what they had been discussing. Well what Scorpius had said, he was more developed at his age then James was and that was strange.

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	31. Chapter Thirty

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Sorry for reviewing out of order, I did not know this chapter had arrived earlier yesterday. Anyway, I don't see why Arthur and Molly doesn't lead the intervention. If anyone can make Ron see that the only person he is hurting is himself, its those 2. I wonder if they have some personal experience with a brother or sister of their own that would make Ron see the error of his ways?.' - Reviews are love even if they are backwards lols. Molly I think is refusing to see the problem, because she doesn't want Ron to feel like she is choosing the other over him. As for Arthur, he hopes it will fix itself, he hates conflict.

'Boy Scorpius should put Trelawny out of work...LOL! But I have to say, he is a bit "creepy" with his sprouting off future knowledge like an adult.' Trelawny isn't a strong enough precog to sense Scorpius, though Firenze might be able to.

ArcadianProud-  
'You leave us with more questions. What are Dream Magic, what can you do with it. What is Scorpius? Why is his connect with Albus (who is obviously his mate) so strong and showing so early?.- yes, questions. Scorpius is a very powerful wizard. that he was born awaken spells a worrisome future.

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so.

* * *

It took Molly Weasley a week to calm down after her ruined family dinner- Molly being Molly had cooked up a storm and banished the extras to George's. Merlin only knew how those girls survived because their papa couldn't cook. She'd had enough, if both she and Lily didn't have issues with Harry being married to Draco then why did Ron have the right to be angry? Her brilliant daughter-in-law Hermione wasn't helping matters, she had heard from Arthur and George that little Scorpius had claimed responsibility for making it impossible for either Ron or Hermione to enter Grimmauld Place. She still hadn't understood how a baby could know so much, much less magic she'd never heard of.

She invited her stubborn youngest son to dinner but insisted that Rosie and Hugo not attend so arrangements were made for them to spend the night at Angelina. The poor girl had become an unofficial part of the family, caring for Weasley children though she hadn't married one. Lee was good for the former Gryffindor Chaser, her poor Fred would never have been happier with Angie.

Arthur had refused to be home for this, after the war he had been adamant in refusing sides in any dispute.

Molly wouldn't sit by and let Ron destroy their close-knit family. Ginny was never around much, she threw herself into Quidditch more then usual. Harry never mentioned her visiting often and James almost never brought her up. When she asked, Jaime only said that Mummy had a boyfriend and he hoped she was happy. Teddy usually snorted at that and tried to distract his brother or Rosie would.

She heard the front door open, Molly was silent, trying to control her temper.

Hermione entered the kitchen, "Sorry we're late, Ron was held up by a case."

Molly snorted but said little.

"Mum, can I help…"

Molly hovered over her stove, "Set the table for three and tell Ron the bar is closed."

Hermione gasped, "Yes, mum." hurrying to do as she was told, she'd only usually seen Molly this upset when George and Fred pulled pranks that 'went' too far, Percy turned his back on them or when Fred died. She spotted Ron about to pour himself some Firewhiskey, she snapped, "Ronald Bilious Weasley, you put that back. It is rude to help yourself to things. This is not your house."

Ron glared at her, "Neither is it yours, I've had a long day and it relaxes me."

Molly slammed a platter of Pot Roast on the table, "But it is mine and I said the bar is closed."

"What gives mum." Ron growled.

"Your attitude is getting on my nerves. I heard that Bill tried to organize a meeting between your brothers to discuss an intervention. In the end they couldn't come up with a decision." Molly said with her hands place firmly on her hips.

Hermione took a seat, "I wondered when you would insist on dealing with him."

Molly glared at Hermione, "You aren't being any help either, why haven't you dealt with Ronald and sent him to Harry to beg forgiveness."

Hermione turned red, "Because…there is something off about Harry and Draco's relationship." she was sure of it despite Draco's pleas to the contrary.

Molly snorted, "You don't have the right to choose your best mate's love. Do you know why I never said much about Harry and Ginny getting a divorce? Because they weren't happy."

Ron yelled, "That's Harry's fault! He cheated! He never tried to make it work."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Ronald! I won't have you yelling at me in my own house! Ginny was never around, Ginny didn't raise the kids, Ginny rarely if ever invited him to her games. It was always Harry, Harry did everything for those little boys. Even in the early years Harry wasn't happy. Didn't you notice? He wasn't the least bit excited at their Wedding; not like you or Bill. He married her because he didn't see that he had a choice. Why? Because we expected it, you practically forced him at Ginny starting in your sixth year. Ginny loved him but did he ever once act like he loved her that way…" Molly noticed many things, she was a mother after all but she even noticed things that broke her heart. She had wanted Harry to marry her only daughter to make him a part of the family. What she hadn't realized is that she had let the lonely boy into her heart long ago like the rest of her children.

Ron glared, "Draco did this and if he didn't that creepy child of his did."

Hermione said quietly, "Rosie is a good judge of character and she says Scorpius is a good person."

"Then he pulled wool over her eyes as well."

Molly smacked him, "You're angry with a child that isn't even two yet."

Hermione glanced at her mother-in-law, "Mum, do you even know what Scorpius was referring too." her face red with embarrassment.

Molly glanced at the young professor, "No should I…"

Hermione put a hand on her husband's shoulder attempting to quiet him, "It took us two days after Rosie told us about Harry living with Draco and that they were expecting a child for us to reply. Ron sent a letter without letting me review it too. Molly, he sent them a Howler. Harry wasn't the only one who heard its contents, Draco, Teddy and James did too. From what I understand now, little Scorpius heard it as well. Though I don't understand how, at that stage of development he shouldn't have been aware. He apparently cause those three to share a dream. A dream that resulted in making Teddy and James Blacks- it bound Draco, Teddy and James together. They are highly protective of each other. Being pregnant, the magic that was used nearly killed both Draco and Scorpius- if it weren't for Harry, Andromeda and Madam Pomfrey then it would have. It did however turn the house against us, Rosie can visit but Ron and I can't enter the house. I researched that particular type of Dream Magic. It hasn't been used since the time of Merlin and takes very powerful magic to control. Molly, how does a baby learn these things."

Ron glowered, "That is not a baby, I don't know what he is but he can't be good. What do you expect, he is a Malfoy."

Molly yelled, "I may have been a Prefect but I don't really understand how a gifted child like Scorpius comes into being. I will not have you slander my grandson! I was present at his birth Ronald, where were you? Nursing a grudge or a Firewhiskey no doubt. You didn't even attend the birth of Al and Lily. You didn't invite Harry to meet Hugo either. The world doesn't exist according to whims of one Weasley."

"Malfoys even manage to turn me own mum against me. How can I not hold a grudge…"

Molly closed her eyes, "Ronald, you did this yourself. Even Percy seems to be upset with you, he didn't want you to attend his Bonding. Charlie didn't invite you to his, he barely invited me."

"Charlie betrayed us and married a snake."

Molly drew her wand, "Out! Get out of my house! I won't have you slandering your brothers. Charlie is a good man; a hero, even I can see he is happy. Blaisé keeps him in England, they had a son. Perseus is a beautiful boy, I am proud to have him as a grandson."

Hermione looked back once as Ron stormed out; what she saw broke her heart.

Molly dropped her wand and was sobbing, where had she gone wrong raising him?

When Arthur finally returned her found asleep on the couch, her face streaked with tears and uneaten food on the table. He didn't have to ask, he knew that her attempt to deal with Ron had gone badly. He carried her to bed, if his wife couldn't fix this, could anyone? Perhaps, he shouldn't have left her on her own. He hadn't wanted to take sides, but seemed to Ron have made his choice...

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	32. Chapter 31

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

AcadianProud-  
as for your question about Dream Magic-

Dream Magic as shown in Undeniable is powerful magic requiring great knowledge and control. Selected dreamers share a dream of the caster's choice. It puts them in a situation that demands they think clearly rather then panic; it also bounds them together making it impossible to threaten one without bring down the wrath of the rest. Magic spoken such as the magical adoption of James to the Ancient House of Black or the banishment of Ron and Hermione is permament. The tapestry is a very powerful semi-sentient object that senses changes in the magical world- births and marriages; only magic weilded by a very powerful witch or wizard can alter it.

'Not confused. It was a great chapter (the added bonus of 2 chapters was really nice). Ron needs to have an eye opener. His character has always been shortsighted and jealous. Someone needs to have a talk with him and finally set him straight.'- glad you are enjoying the ride.

charmedromance-  
'Can't Wait For You To Update Very Good So Far. Is Scorpius Going To Be Like The Reincarnation Of Merlin Or Something? Sound Like It But That Is Just Me. =)'- Is that what you think? Interesting Theory...

smartbookworm-  
'great story keep writing. can't wait to read more. I think Draco needs to get pregnant again. Can't wait to see what you come up with.'- he will get pregnant again, just in the sequel.

Silver-Green Rain-  
'i do hope that it gets even better. though i do hope that ron and harry patch things up between them even if ron is a stubborn git. and what is it that the babies play a part in? cant wait to read more chapters'- It's getting interesting. I don't know what the whole situation with Ron will result in or if they will patch things up. The babies' roles will become clear in the first sequel I think. lols.

Yay! I have 48 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so.

* * *

It was just after Scorpius, Albus and Lily turned three when Severus decided it was time to start their training.

Scorpius knew the day was coming, he would have to control his magic. He didn't want to overwhelm his grandfather, the man had enough to deal with. He already knew their abilities, Albus would be like their dad strong but would take time to trust in his magic.

Lily, she was hard to pin down. She was a blank spot in his visions, that worried him. Blank spots made room for a lot of unforeseeable issues.

Scorpius sat in Albus' lap in the sitting room waiting for their grandfather to appear.

Draco sat off to the side watching their three youngest, Teddy and James were in the library doing the work that Sev had assigned them. Normally he would have protested starting their training so young but with the way Scorpius' powers had began manifesting from at least the day they brought Albus home he wanted to be sure Scorpius could control his magic. Not to mention the dream that he had shared with Teddy and Jaime, after the debacle with Ron, Scorpius had refused to discuss the dream and had spent weeks without saying a word to anyone apart from Albus. Scorpius was always at Albus' side, Lily had received her own room while her brothers shared.

Scorpius glanced at his papa, he knew his difference from other children weighed heavily on Draco. Papa's life had not been an easy one, you could see it in his soul. Scorpius didn't have the ability to see the past, he saw only the future and into the dreams of his family. If papa was alone for one night he had terrible nightmares, dad did as well. The war the adults discussed in hushed tones had left scars on all of them but papa, dad and uncle George had been the most affected.

Severus Snape arrived with a flash of green fire from the Manor, his robes still their usual wings behind him. "Are they ready to be tested…"

Scorpius rest his hand on Albus, "Relax, the tests won't hurt. Just do as he asks alright? You won't make a mistake if you do."

Severus snapped, "Last minute hints Scorpius…"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, just trying to make sure he relaxes. Your tests of his magic would be worthless if he is upset."

"Are you offering to go first…"

Scorpius shrugged, "We both know you won't find out anymore then I wish you too."

"Damn brat."

Draco sighed, this would be interesting. Scorpius was still pitting himself against adults.

Scorpius smiled sweetly, "How do you wish to test us."

Severus held out a practice wand, "You will attempt various spells using this."

Scorpius frowned, "No, the spell work I will do but I will not use a wand." his nose wrinkled in distaste, "Like all small witches and wizards I have borrowed my parents' wands and attempted to use them. My magic works better without it, that is to say I can't use a wand."

Severus snorted, "You are telling me what you can and can't do."

Scorpius shrugged, "Sorry Grandpa Sev, you can't teach something that can't be learned." eventually his and Albus' magical focal objects would appear when the time was right but for now he would do without.

Draco squirmed in his seat, he felt like a teenager again beneath his godfather-step-father's glare. "I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't even really aware he had attempted to use my wand. I've let Albus and Lily try to use my wand, they needed focus that's all."

Severus sat in an armchair, his cloak swirling around him, "Show me what you can do without a wand then Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed, he was not in the mood to educate his grandfather. He had glanced through his dad's old trunk of school books. "Levitation." he blinked and the vase on the coffee table rose three feet in the air before returning with a soft clink.

Severus crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed, "So you've already learned to focus your magic, you don't use a wand and you don't say spells out loud."

Scorpius nodded, "Does that give you enough insight into my abilities…"

Severus snarled, "yes." his tone softened with Albus, "So are you going to show me what to do."

Albus glanced at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and smiled in encouragement, "Go ahead, show grandpa Sev what you can do."

Albus used the first spell to pop into his head after the wand flew into his hand, "Serpensortia." the wand was pointed at their grandfather.

Draco watched in awe as his son caused a snake to appear, he hadn't seen that spell since he'd used it on Harry during their second year.

Scorpius sighed, "That may not have been smartest choice Asp." he hissed, "Finite Incantatem."

Draco and Severus blinked, "You can speak Parsel tongue…"

An ability formerly seen as a mark of a dark wizard was still unsettling.

Scorpius sighed, "It is the mark of a POWERFUL wizard not a bad one, usually manifested only by Slytherins. Guess we know which house I am most likely to be Sorted it."

Severus sighed, "Perhaps young Scorpius you are beyond my teaching." something he was loathed to admit, "As for Albus he is rather advanced for a three year old wizard, rather surprising since he doesn't have your genes Draco."

"He is Harry's and Harry has proven he is rather powerful in his own right. Keep in mind Sev, he didn't have the training I did or that was his right pre-Hogwarts. He took on You-Know-Who many times while we were in School and always emerged victorious. It seems that Albus has inherited that, he is after all named after two very powerful wizards." Draco gently reminded his old professor.

Lily smirked, "Can I try? It's my turn."

Albus handed her the wand, "Go ahead sis."

Scorpius knew who she was supposed to be but she usually was a blind spot in his visions.

Severus nodded, "Show me what you can do Lily."

She pointed the wand at the sitting room fire, "Aquamenti." water shot from the wand and extinguished the fire, she pointed it again, "Incendio." thus relighting the fire.

Severus chuckled, "I see, so Miss Lily had you been reading spell books."

Lily blushed, "A little Grandpa Sev, Teddy and James let me watch them do their assignments."

Draco chuckled, "So our three youngest are the strongest."

Scorpius muttered, "As for me it's no question. Asp has potential but Lily, I have no idea." he smiled, "Don't count James and Teddy out yet, they will surprise you."

Draco glanced at his son, "Sometimes, it is very difficult to understand you."

"As it should be papa, a few secrets are best for all. Like I've said before, all will be revealed in time."

Draco sighed, "Train them as you see fit Sev." he went to go find Harry.

Harry was in his study, researching for a bill that was due to be discussed before the Wizengamot soon. He smiled as Draco entered, "So how did the testing go…"

Draco sat in an armchair, his face in his hands, "Scorpius can't use a wand."

Harry blinked, "What…"

"He does non-verbal and wandless magic at a level that far exceeds even me." he had learned to focus and do magic without a wand when he had been forbidden to use or own a wand following his sentencing for being a Death Eater years ago.

Harry nodded, "So he is telepathic, claims to have visions, can't use a wand but uses non-verbal magic. He is already a very powerful wizard." he didn't really believe in his own strength as a wizard, he saw his victories over the Dark Lord as a matter of luck rather then magical strength. Scorpius must have inherited much from Draco's ancestry…

"I know you don't believe in your own magic Harry, trust me you are very powerful in your own right or you couldn't have shared magic with me after my magic crashed. You are the reason Scorpius and I are alive."

Harry smiled moving to kneel in front of his husband, "Losing you would break me Draco, we've seen what losing Fred did to George."

Draco leaned over to kiss him, "I don't want to lose you either, you've left your own mark on me."

Harry kissed his husband back, "Of course I have." gently running his thumb over the rings on Draco's finger, "You've left your own on me on me as well."

Draco said quietly, "Come to bed…"

Harry chuckled, "Eager aren't we…"

Draco smiled, "Always, you know that."

They Apparated to their bedroom, banishing their clothes and casting the usual wards. The nursery wall had long since been repaired so their room had four regular walls.

Harry kissed Draco's neck, "Still all male…I like that."

Draco blushed, "Harry…"

"Don't Harry me, you know like this body best…" mostly because he didn't have to worry about Draco getting pregnant again. Scorpius was such a handful despite his not exactly being a child that he was unsure about having more children. They had five children, that was enough right? Besides,

Draco moaned softly, "I know…" that always made him happy, that his husband preferred to make love to this body rather then his female body that carried Scorpius.

Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest, pinching his nipples as he nipped his neck, "Dray…"

Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the sensual attention from his husband, "More…"

Harry left a trail of lovebites from Draco's neck to his chest pausing to suck on a nipple, "Mmm…" he chuckled, "Maybe I should let you be Chaser…"

Draco blushed, "Would you'd like it if I was…"

Harry nodded, "Of course, just because you are a hermaphrodite doesn't always make you the 'woman' in the relationship. You have to feel like a man too…"

Draco chuckled, "I see, very considerate of you. Maybe next time. Right now I need you inside me…" his arms wrapping around Harry's neck, he silently cast a relaxing and lubrication spell on himself, "Take me…" his thighs gripping Harry's hips.

Harry kissed him, "As you wish…" he always entered Draco gently at first, giving his husband time to adjust.

"Harder…I can take it…" he sometimes felt a unimportant, especially when in Scorpius' company for too long. His son ceased to need him all that much after being weaned and potty-trained. He missed being needed, Lily had always been closer to Andromeda then him.

Harry kissed him deeply, giving his passion full-rein, pounding into Draco. He loved the gasps and sighs of pleasure that escaped his husband's lips. "Dray."

Draco knew they would come soon, after four years of marriage they knew how to please one another. The bond between their souls made every kiss a joy and every time they made love better then the last.

They both came hard, Harry smiled gasping, "Once is never enough."

"Then have me again." Draco smirked.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...


	33. Chapter 32

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

movaho-  
'Why is Scorpius showing his abilities so early? It's honestly, a bit weird in my opinion. I understand he is supposed to be all advanced but it's slightly confusing as to why. I suppose it is just not something I have encountered in a story before I suppose, but I do enjoy the story and would like to see Draco pregnant again.'- yes, Scorpius being so powerful is unusual, he is extraordinarily gifted. His destiny was detirmined a long time ago haha,

RRW-  
'Well Molly tried. I thought Hermione had the brain to react logically? Evidently she forgot that when everyone else except your immature husband believes someone is good, then logically, they are not inherently evil...' One can't think logically when they are clouded with emotions.

'Perhaps Draco should tell Harry of his nurturing needs. It seems to me that he is a male Molly. He needs to have his children need him, so perhaps another baby could be what the doctor ordered? Also, I understand why Scopius talks like Severus, but Albus and Lily too? I mean even 11 year olds don't talk that fluently...such diction is one of an adult who belongs to toastmasters and went to a college to learn literary prose.' - Draco the female Molly Weasley? Poor boy, accuse him of that and he'd die of embarrassment. Yes, Draco needs another baby. Too bad it will be a long time before that will happen. As for the way they talk Scorpius rubs off on Albus. Lily is difficult to pin down even for me.

AcadianProud-  
'Thanks for explaining Dream magic. I appreciate it. Quick question: What has Ron and Hermione been up to in the past year (previous chapter has Scorpius 2 years old.)'

Hermione is still teaching Muggle Studies and is the Ambassador to the Muggle world. Ron is still an Auror, Hugo is a little younger then Scorpius, Albus and Lily. Rose is seven I think? Rose sneaks in to Severus' study sessions when she can, if she can't Teddy copies his own uncompleted assignments for her.

Neutral747-  
'This is very interesting and good. :)  
I really enjoy how you explain how things set into place, and the whole idea of Draco, George and Fred being, er sorry forgot the word. But what I liked the most is that you keep them in character as much as possible. No G/H! Draco and Harry forever'  
-Glad you like, New reviewers are love. Yes, mpreg is great but sometimes you need to come up with a logical reason for it to be plausible. The Magical Hermaphrodites concept was revised mid-story as well as Lee's position with WWW. I try keep them in character as much as possible, I had to explain the change in Draco's demeanor/attitude to make as much sense as possible. I don't like Ginny, I see her as rather stalkerish.

MelodiousBloodshed-  
'This story is wonderful! I love how Scorp is portrayed (he and Draco are my favourite characters, and I'm not afraid to admit it!), and having Albus Severus cling to him a bit is absolutely precious. Such an unnerving child, that one... Ron is such a bloody prat, making Molly upset like he did last chapter-and Ginny's such an awful mother! I don't care that she's dating and hurting from the divorce! I know people who've lived through worse and seen their children! I love your writing style-unique, as each is, and you capitalize and punctuate correctly (it irks me fiercely when someone doesn't.) To be honest, this is probably the most addictive, curious fanfiction I've read in a long while... Keep up the good work!'- Thanks for the encouragement. Albus won't cling forever, he'll have to grow up eventually. Scorpius will have to start pushing him eventually, he can't face his destiny as a coward.

Yay! I have 55 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day.

* * *

July 2010

Charlie and Blaisé took Teddy aside at Harry's birthday and his and Draco's anniversary party, "Guess what…"

Teddy grinned, "What…"

Charlie ruffled his hair, "Guess who is going to be at Hogwarts with you…"

Teddy bounced, "Who…"

Blaisé smirked, "Us, I've been the Transfiguration professor for a while, your uncle Charlie is the gamekeeper, Care of Magical Creatures instructor and the Flying Instructor since you were five." he playfully glared, "No pro-Gryffindor calls."

Charlie pinched his ass, "I won't be making blatantly pro-Slytherin calls."

Blaisé growled, "Not in front of our nephew…"

Draco had overheard, he smirked, "Well Blaisé, I never would have guessed you would decide to be a teacher if you hadn't told me yourself that you'd applied all those years ago. Transfiguration? I'd forgotten that. The last two instructors were Gryffindors and became Headmaster and Headmistress, are you harboring such aspirations…"

Blaisé chuckled, "Perhaps, that would make me the youngest Headmaster in History."

Severus muttered, "You would make a more worthy one then myself." his face held a somber expression, "Narcissa and I have an announcement, it seems, she is with child."

Draco's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Yes, Draco you will be expecting a sibling. Be careful, open mouths make great fly traps."

Harry chuckled, "I was wondering when you would tell us."

Draco glared, "So that's why you wouldn't let me in your study."

Harry shrugged, "I thought your parents should tell you, though I must admit Carina Snape has a nice ring."

Narcissa's face took a soft cast, "A girl? I always hoped if I had a second child would be a girl."

Severus snorted, "Hopefully my track record with young witches will improve."

Draco chuckled, "It will be odd to have little Carina younger then Scorpius." he'd always wanted to have a sibling, now he would be too old to enjoy it.

Scorpius smiled at Grand'Mere, "I know everything will be fine, don't worry. She'll be beautiful."

Narcissa hugged him, "Thank you Scorpius, you're sweet."

Draco knew his mother hadn't lost her touch, she was just as good a grandmother as she had been a mother. He knew his sister would be lucky to have her, even more so that she would be Sev's daughter and not Lucius'.

Harry smiled, "She'll be a blessing to our little family."

Severus snorted, trying not to look pleased at their response to their news, "Another thing, Slughorn has made it quite clear he wishes to retire once more. Harry made me a request on Draco's birthday so I persuaded the old man to wait until the end of term. McGonagall has accepted my reapplication for my previous post since I have been cleared of suspicion."

Scorpius spoke up, "You will still continue to teach us correct…"

"Of course, we will make arrangements come Christmas."

Narcissa smiled up at her husband, "I finally finished my internship at St. Mungos', I'm a registered Healer and Poppy as agreed to let me assist her next spring as she wishes to retire as well."

Harry laughed, "It seems our family is taking over Hogwarts on position at a time."

September 1st, 2010

Harry and Draco escorted Teddy to Platform 9 ¾ for his first train to Hogwarts, it was the first major milestone in their son's life.

Teddy grinned, "I'll be fine dad."

Harry held out a roll of parchment, "I'm trusting you with this, it belonged to our fathers. The cloak is James and Albus' but you can enjoy this yourself. I only ask that you stay out of trouble at least until your papa and I get back from our trip."

Draco glanced at the dingy parchment, "Harry, are you sure that is wise…"

Teddy grinned, "I'll be good, have fun." he asked softly, "You think Jaime will be okay without me? We haven't really been separated before."

Draco patted their eldest's back, "He'll be fine, your grandfather will give him so much work he'll think he is already a student and he still has two years to wait." Teddy was eleven, James was nine, Scorpius, Albus and Lily were about six. They were certainly old enough to be without their parents for a few weeks. It would the longest they would be separated from their children. James still at nine ran around like Teddy's shadow, perhaps the separation would help James' confidence. Protective older brother he maybe but James still had some growing up to do, Draco hoped their absence would help with that.

Harry was eager to be off, he'd let Draco plan their vacation because Draco knew more about such things then he did.

Teddy smiled, as he hurried into the train, "Have fun, don't forget about us."

Draco reached for Harry's hand, "We won't." smirking at Teddy's cheeky behavior, he was the first of the 'Weasley clan' to enter Hogwarts. "Say hello to Neville for us."

Harry called out, "Be respectful to your Aunt Hermione, say hi to your uncles Charlie and Blaisé."

"Will do. Bye."

Draco chuckled, "I wish his parents could see him, they would be proud." he had to admit that Professor Lupin was perhaps one of their most intelligent DADA teachers besides Sev.

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only three chapters after this? the next one will come in parts I think. We need more drarry-centric chapters.


	34. Chapter  33A

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

AcadianProud-  
'I hope there are a lot more chapters. I am enjoying the story.' - just because Undeniable ends doesn't mean this plot does; it has two concurrent sequels. ;)

RRW-  
'Hey, what's going on with Ron after Molly through him out the house? Is he banned from the Weasley homestead?'- Actually, *scratches head* I have no idea what is going on with Ron. Molly is treating him like Percy for turning his back on Harry?

Neutral747-  
'Your welcome. Yes, it's what make s the story more believeable. Really, by the mid-story? Woah I thought you had it planned out, but hey it still came out good and fitted well with the story. Even with Draco slightly changing. I have to agree with that, Ginny was a stalker and the a whore. =^='  
-Glad you like, I have a habit of stories changing mid story. I rarely have anything planned out. I joke they write themselves. There are reasons she is written in drarry/Harryxcharlie fics as a cheater, stalker, whore. I tend to be a little nicer.

Yay! I have 56 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day.

* * *

Draco woke up in an expensive Chalet in the Aquitaine region of France, it was beautiful. He had left their itinerary with Dippy, so she could still care for them to her little heart's content at least with breakfast. He was enjoying exploring the romantic sights, they'd eaten dinner at a restaurant, Le Jules Vernes, at the Eiffel Tower and walked around for a while before taking the Paris boat tour. They had seen the Arc de Triomphe, walked the Champs-Elysees in the Afternoon along with The Louvre and Notre Dame. He'd gone to a Muggle library and researched Famous sights, he was sure Harry would want to see both Muggle and Wizarding Masterpieces, Harry was a blend of both worlds and he wanted to see those places himself.

He bathed and dressed, today they would visiting the Latin Quarter, he planed on visiting the Rue de Leon district for lunch and to visit the Paris branch of Gringotts, they had to exchange Gallons for Euros after all. He didn't understand exchange rates but they could afford this, they were bloody rich after all. He brushed his ice blonde hair and put it up in a tail- Harry liked it long. He had wanted this to be utterly romantic, he was female this week and had hopes of managing to conceive while they were on vacation. Having to pack clothes for his female body was annoying but he could do it. They were going to go shopping after lunch both in and out of the Rue de Leon district.

He had more plans for tomorrow, in three days they would be heading to Spain after that the Mediterranean.

Harry stumbled in yawning, "Morning Dray…"

Draco was wearing spring green corduroy slacks that hugged his currently feminine ass and thighs, a white silk blouse and a light blue jacket.

Harry whistled, "You're really going to go out like that Dray…"

Draco blushed, "What's wrong with this outfit? Are you embarrassed that I'm showing off my female assets."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't expect you would want to be noticed, I thought you'd use a glamor like when we dropped Teddy off."

Draco blinked, "I took off the Glamor when we reached the Rue de Leon district to pick up money. I'm not embarrassed about being female, I'm rather excited. I'm enjoying looking at the Muggle world as a female, they'll be more accepting of our relationship this way. Muggles aren't that keen on males being in intimate relationships with each other."

Harry knew that, he'd been raised by Muggles after all, "If that's what you want to do I'll accept it. This trip was yours to plan…I trust you judgment, don't forget you're my husband not my wife."

Draco laughed, "As a Hermaphrodite I'm both Harry…"

Dippy called out, "Masters, Breakfast is ready."

Harry pinched Draco's ass, "Hurry along Beautiful, it's my turn for the bathroom."

Draco sashayed out of the bathroom and headed for the veranda, "Thank you Dippy." He sat admiring the view as he sipped his coffee, he'd chosen well. Dippy had brought their luggage while they were sight-seeing, she had insisted and that way they wouldn't lose anything. He hadn't brought much, he was planning on shopping anyway.

Harry emerged showered and dressed ten minutes later.

Draco drank in the vision; expensive jeans he'd purchased for their anniversary, a green linen shirt that matched his husband's eyes and boots. Harry may not have much height but he looked damn good in boots.

Harry coughed, "you approve…"

Draco nodded, "Your fashion improved after Hogwarts…"

Harry shrugged, "I had money and contrary to their choice in uniform color, the twins had excellent fashion sense. I also had advice from Andromeda, I couldn't keep dressing in Dudley's old clothes. They never fit anyway."

Draco chuckled, "Hope you enjoy shopping, I heard that Paris, Rome and Tokyo are fashion capitals."

Harry blinked, "I thought our vacation was primarily the continent with a sojourn in Mediterranean…"

Draco started to nibble excitedly at their breakfast, "It is, I thought a side-trip to Tokyo would be enlightening."

Harry shrugged, "Whatever you want Dray, the Wizengamot is off and George said to enjoy ourselves so I'll accept your decision. I'm not much for planning. Though I was hoping to see a little of Egypt, I was jealous that the Weasleys got to go. Winning The Prophet's lottery was quite a boon for them."

Draco ate some sausage, "Well, it wouldn't be hard to take a day trip there while we're in Spain. I should have considered it, I'm trying to see both Wizarding and Muggle sights."

They finished eating, Harry wiped his mouth with a wet cloth, "So Apparating or what…"

"Apparating to Rue de Leon district exiting and following Fleur's directions to the Latin Quarter. There are some really nice places there to see; the Jardin Marco Polo, Marie de Medici's royal residence, the Luxemburg Gardens, the Closerie de Lilas and the Pantheon."

Harry took his hand, "Then show me, this is my first time out of Great Britain. I'm just happy I get to share it with you.

They Apparated from the veranda of their rented Chalet to the Rue de Leon district, since Draco didn't have the Paris Public Apparation sites completely memorized. He thought exploring would be more fun.

They exited Paris' take on Diagon Alley and emerged near the Seine. Draco glanced around to get his bearings, after a while he reached into his large mostly empty purse touched his shrunken wand and whispered, 'Point me Jardin Marco Polo." it changed direction, he tugged Harry's arm, "This way."

Harry laughed, "I heard that, you cheated."

Draco pouted, "Oh please, "This is a big place and sometimes getting lost with you is fun but I really want to see a lot before lunch." he led the way, it was still early, barely eight Paris time. He was planning on a coffee break at ten at La Closerie des Lilas, a well-known Parisian restaurant in the Latin Quarter.

The gardens were lovely, Harry pulled out a camera that Oliver gave them for an anniversary gift- a Wizarding Camera magiced to look like a Canon digital camera. He took turns taking pictures of the scenery as well as Draco.

Draco stole the camera sometimes to take pictures of Harry, he was secretly impressed by the Royal Residence in the Luxemburg Gardens.

Harry convinced some Muggles to take picture of himself and his wife, telling them it was their honeymoon- which it was. They'd been too busy raising kids to have one before, they aged slowly so they appeared far younger then they were, they were twenty-eight.

Draco smiled, he was female in every way but his mind so he let the Muggles follow his appearance in their assumptions. After a while he was thirsty, he slipped his arm into Harry's, "Would coffee and a snack sound good? There is a nice place not far, after that we can see Sorbonne and the Pantheon. Unless you want to see some churches for the architecture."

Harry nodded, "Sure, coffee sounds nice. Notre Dame was plenty of Church considering it's size. I heard Versailles is nice, are we going there as well…"

Draco laughed as they headed for the restaurant, "Versailles, the gardens are said to be lovely. I planned on three days in Paris, one day at Versailles and then we Apparate to Spain. Fleur was very helpful in planning this part of our vacation, our Chalet belongs to a member of her family."

Harry followed Draco's lead, he whistled, "Nice place to stop for coffee…you sure we can afford it…"

Draco blinked, "Harry, exchange rates, besides, you can't see the bottom of any of our vaults remember…"

Harry blushed, "Oh, sorry…still getting use to the being rich thing. I don't even know how much I'm worth."

Draco leaned to whisper in his ear, "You are worth more then our twelve combined vaults to me. I'm happy you are here with me…"

They managed to take the only outdoor table at La Closerie des Lilas, they sipped their coffee and nibbled on French pastries resting after walking for over two hours.

Draco smiled, "I can't wait to show our pictures off, I was jealous of Charlie and Blaisé's from Tuscany."

Harry nodded, "So was a I, I never really expected to travel. But I am enjoying it."

They let their empty dishes get taken away before going to finish their explorations of the Latin Quarter.

Draco was actually impressed by then Pantheon, he whispered, "It reminds me of the Black and Malfoy mausoleums."

Harry squeezed his hand, "I'm pleased you are enjoying exploring such different cultures."

Draco bit his lip, "I learned a long time ago what I was told and what was true were very different things."

Harry nodded, "That is true, I was told my father was worthless and I found out he was some kind of Hero. He was a, " he winked, "a police officer and he worked hard to keep everyone safe."

Draco blinked, of course, Harry couldn't say his dad was an Auror, they were surrounded by Muggles. "It seems we've finished exploring the Latin Quarter, what do you say to Lunch at the restaurant you Proposed in and then Shopping."

Harry laughed, "Lunch sounds marvelous, all this walking is making me hungry."

Draco touched his wand, "Point me, public Apparation point." he said soundlessly. The miniature wand shifted direction and Draco headed that way. He smirked, "feel the barrier? Only non-Muggles can find this place and enter."

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? the next one will come in parts I think. We need more drarry-centric chapters. there are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.


	35. Chapter 33B

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Man I wish I was on that trip. I hope Draco gets Harry drunk enough that he be able to forget about the fact that he doesn't want anymore kids. Also, what is going on with Ginny?.- I wish I was going on it too. Thank god for the internet [Research]. We'll see if Draco gets his way and gets pregnant. Ginny is still playing for the Harpies for now as well as seeing Neville.

AcadianProud-  
'I hope there are a lot more chapters. I am enjoying the story.' - just because Undeniable ends doesn't mean this plot does; it has two concurrent sequels. ;)

Neutral747-  
':) Well, like I said it still came out good. Even better because its Drarry. Wish I was as good as a writer like that, cuz when I do that, they take on a whole new turn. But anyways, that's what Ginny really is. Yes you do, you made her happy. Which is okay of course, but I still don't like her.:p'  
-Glad you like, I do love drarry. My Japanese vampire story changed three times mid-story and it was still rather enjoyable. though I kept having to go back because I forgot 'important' parts of the story. I never liked Ginny, I wouldn't exactly say she is happy. She is trying to get her life back together without Harry [I hope], she isn't around much. She spends a lot of time with Neville in theory.

Yay! I have 61 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day. [which is why it is such a long romantic chapter?]

* * *

After lunch in the Rue de Lion, Draco decided to partake of his planned Afternoon of Shopping. Starting in the Wizarding district of Paris Draco was in his element; he had Harry's, his own measurements when he wasn't female as well as their children's, his mother's and Andromeda's. They visited Eleanor's finery, where Draco picked out things for himself, Mother, Andromeda and Lily. He loved shopping and spoiling people. He picked out a tasteful, not too expensive cloak and hat for Molly Weasley, matching green cloaks with mink for his mother, aunt and Lily. He was sure they would approve of his choices.

Harry wasn't as keen on shopping as Draco was, must be a pureblood/rich thing, yet he was more then happy to go with his Bonded. He left his seal so that their purchases would be covered by his Gringotts' vaults.

Draco grinned, "Look, Sebastian's, it's supposed to be THE place for anyone who is anyone in the Wizarding world. We should find some nice things for you here. I heard they had a youth section, we may find some nice things for Teddy."

Harry smiled, "I'm still following your lead, I trust you. I wouldn't want to embarrass you with my poor taste."

Draco kissed his cheek, "I love your view on Shopping." his father used to hate it, while his mother enjoyed it but she had played ill so his father would take him so they would spend time together.

Harry squeezed his hand, "Sebastian's it is."

Draco pulled Harry into the famous shop for Wizards, "It's amazing." he looked around, there were cloaks, boots, capes, hats, trousers, shirts and many accessories. "I haven't been here in years." He found dragon hide boots from a Welsh Green, "Now these would be perfect for Charlie, they would go well with his red hair."

Harry looked around, "What about this…" he held out a silver watch in shape of a dragon, "Do you think Blaisé would like it."

Draco nodded, "He would, though a gold one would match his engagement ring perhaps. Do you see one…"

Harry pulled it out, "How about this one."

Draco smiled, "Perfect."

Harry found a green wolf, "You think this might be nice for Teddy…"

Draco chuckled, "He is partial to the color green, wonder which house he ended up being Sorted in."

Harry poked him, "Hey, no parent thoughts. Presents are one thing, but thinking about that is not part of being our vacation."

Draco chuckled, "I'm sorry, we did agree to forget about being parents for a while…" He spotted a gorgeous black robe edged in green and silver. Draco felt the fabric, grinning, "It's nice." he glanced at the tag, "It's practically indestructible, perfect for a Potions Master. It can't stain either or absorb smells."

Harry stepped to his side, "It is nice, you should get it."

Draco shook his head, "I was thinking about it for Severus."

Harry nodded, "A little color would do him well. I was shocked how good he looked for his Bonding to your mother."

Draco chuckled, "Trust a magical genius to come up with an unglamorous charm. He is actually good looking, I caught him without it once."

Harry chuckled, "I wondered why he looked like a greasy dungeon bat all the time and then looked really sexy at their bonding. I thought you were just a genius until he stopped using the charm."

Draco shrugged, "He had his reasons, so you really think it would suit him."

"If you say it's perfect for a potions master then I say get one for both of you. Besides, he's always been more a father to you then your own."

Draco grinned, "I hope he approves."

Harry smirked, "I saw a used book store down the street, we could see if we can find old books on Potions making he doesn't have or exotic ingredients that would cost a fortune to import."

Draco leapt on his husband, "You are amazing, can I buy double…"

Harry nodded, "I think there is an apothecary around where you can whatever you like."

Draco kissed him in the middle of Sebastian's, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Same here Dray, same here." kissing him back,

Draco got down and grabbed half of their choices, "Let's pay and go searching for those presents."

Harry smiled, picking the other half of their choices, "Of course." shopping with Draco did have it's advantages.

Their purchases were bagged and banished to their current abode, Draco grabbed Harry's hand, "Potions shopping is second to clothes shopping. "

Harry chuckled, "That is very Potions Master of you Dray."

Draco smirked, trying to appear self-important, "Well I am the official potions master of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Harry squeezed his hand trying to keep up with a very excited twenty-eight year old wizard. "You are the finest Potions Master, second only to Severus."

Draco smirked, "I had a first class professor."

They entered the used and Antique book store, Draco searched for the section on potions. His eyes shining as he found tome after tome of books he'd never heard of, ancient books, no doubt very valuable. Harry let Draco fill his arms with books and scrolls, he spotted in the history section nearby, 'The Life and Times of the great Merlin.' Harry Acioed it adding it to Draco's books, something told him to get it.

Draco turned, covered with a faint layer of dust, "I found all the good ones. Now I need copy quill, Severus can have the originals."

Harry nodded, "Whatever you say Dray, I leave the potion making to you."

Draco chuckled, "You still claim to be terrible, cooking is like potions making. You excel at one and fail miserably at the other? I say you merely have little confidence."

"Well Severus probably didn't help much, he praised you and made me feel like a miserable excuse for a student."

"He can be that way. Lets go see what Potions ingredients we can dig up. He deserves to be properly recompensed for watching the young one while we are away."

Draco paid for the books, sending them to the Chalet before pulling Harry along to find places that sold potions ingredients; nice expensive, rare ones.

Harry liked seeing Draco happy, it was a different thing to see then the other faces he saw of his former rival when they were students.

Draco found a shop, it was sort of dingy but he didn't care, he scurried in casting a glamour on himself to appear masculine before he went looking around. He found exactly the things he was looking for, he memorized a long list. Reaching into his purse for his certification as a Potions Master and a large bag of Galleons, [Pretend this is all in French. Plz] "Draco Black-Potter. I want…" he gave a long and very expensive list to the clerk in French, "Half of my Order I want delivered by Owl to Mr. Severus Snape, Potions Master and the other half delivered to me at Grimmauld Place."

The clerk bowed, "Yes, monsieur. I shall have them delivered. It will take some time to complete the order."

Draco nodded, "Of course, I am currently on vacation. Will three weeks suffice…"

"Yes, yes, three weeks would be more then enough time."

"Then we have an agreement."

The clerk quoted a price.

Draco's mouth twisted in a very Malfoy sneer, "That is not an appropriate sum, I can take my business else where." he named a far smaller price.

The clerk blanched, "You bankrupt me sir." he named a slightly lower price then his first offer but far higher then Draco's.

Harry chuckled, bickering over a price? Draco did indeed know the worth of what he bought and the first price quoted did seem highly expensive.

Draco snorted, quoting a lower price then the clerk's second offer, far lower then he intended to pay but to make a point.

The clerk glared, grabbing the counter and scowling as he named a fee in the middle of their monetary quotes.

Draco nodded, "Delivery included…"

The clerk growled, "Yes."

Draco held out his bag of galleons, "Pleasure doing business with you." he turned Harry, "Shall we go…"

Harry nodded, "That was interesting."

Draco blushed, the glamour charm released after exiting the shop, "What would you like to shop for…"

Harry chuckled, "We didn't pick up anything for Percy, Oliver, George, the babies or James."

Draco tapped his chin in thought, "Percy, he was rather keen on Arithmancy if I remember correctly. We could go back to the bookstore and look for some books on the subject."

Harry nodded, "There is a Quidditch store around maybe we'll find something for Oliver there."

"His Keeper gloves looked very worn at the last game we attended. Perhaps, a new set? I heard that Dragon hide Keeper gloves had been deemed legal a few years back."

Harry grinned, spinning him around, "you're a genius. He'll love them."

Draco preened a little, "Of course I'm a genius."

Harry chuckled, "Snake. I'll pick up the gloves, I wouldn't know an Arithmancy book if it fell on my head so perhaps you should go find it? I remember Hermione mentioning that you were in her class a few times."

Draco frowned at the mention of Hermione, "We did share that class much to our mutual disdain, hard to get high marks when you are at intellectual odds with a bookworm. I'll be glad to find a decent Arithmancy book for Percy." he sighed, "Should we pick up anything for her and her family…" as much as he didn't like bookworm and Weasel, he did like Rosie. He would hate for her to feel slighted.

Harry nodded, "We could, I don't know how well it will be received. If you see another decent Arithmancy text you can pick it up for her. I'll find something for Ron in the Quidditch shop. Maybe I should find something for Freda and Georgia, knowing their fathers they'll probably be quite keen on Quidditch presents."

Draco nodded, "I'm sure we can pick up a book for Rosie at bookstore, Scorpius and Jaime both mentioned she enjoyed the history of magic."

Harry grinned, "Then I have just the book, we already bought it. The life and Times of Merlin."

Draco smiled, "Then I'll just pick out Arithmancy books for Percy and Hermione. You go find Quidditch gifts."

Harry kissed him before heading into a French branch of Quality Quidditch, he found the dragon skin keeper gloves for Oliver, Beater bats for George's twins, a broom for the babies- it was about time they had their own. Wind seekers - the new top of the line Brooms; faster, easier to maneuver and were a dream to ride. On second thought he bought one for the whole family; Teddy, James, Draco, Lily, Albus, Scorpius, Charlie, George, Freda, Georgia, Perseus and himself. He would buy one for Ron but he was afraid his former friend would refuse it. He sighed, Weasleys had their pride; George, Percy and Charlie were better about it. He didn't buy anything more then they could afford themselves. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he gestured for a shop clerk and pointed out his choices. He put up two fingers after pointing to the bats and counted eleven before pointing the Wind seekers. He smiled at the clerk nodding that he was finished until he noticed a book on the history of the Quidditch World Cup in English. It would do, he picked it up following his duo of clerks with his purchases, thinking to himself, this should do. 

XoooooX

Draco made his way back to the used bookstore whistling, he looked around for afford it and went to pay. He sent the bundle back to the Chalet and went to find Harry. His husband was in the process of paying for a large amount; eleven broomsticks? Oh, he grinned, were those Wind seekers? He'd heard they were being released soon, but eleven? Oh well. Two beater bats, probably for the junior Weasley twins. The dragon hide gloves And a book? He glanced at Harry, must be for Weasel. The Auror's pride would leave Harry with few choices for gifts. He moved Harry's side, "Wind Seekers Harry? Did you have to get so many…"

Harry chuckled, "One for each of us plus our kids, two for Charlie and Perseus, three for George and his girls. Yes, that would be eleven. I couldn't help myself."

Draco smiled, "Let's send these back to the Chalet and then go find something for dinner."

Harry's stomach growled, "Dinner sounds good, where are we eating…"

Draco reached for his hand, "The Cafe de l'Alma; I thought we could get Turbot, a fish fillet, fillet of beef grilled and a bottle of Chablis. Afterwards, I thought we could take the Canal Saint-Martin tour."

Harry smiled, "Sounds perfect. What about tomorrow…"

"Breakfast at Aux Delices de Saint-Paul. Walking tour of the Marais, Beaubourg and the Centre Pompidou. Lunch at La Quicambosse. Then Belleville and Montmatre during the afternoon. Dinner at the chalet and a night in." it would be the night he would be most fertile after all.

Harry kissed his husband, "You have this planned completely don't you."

Draco blushed, "Well…sort of. Our last day I was thinking about Versailles, I didn't decide to go until you mentioned wanting to see it."

"You are as wise as you are gorgeous."

"Flatterer. Let's go eat. First…I need to figure out which Apparation Point is closest to the restaurant."

It would be a rather romantic and culture rich tour of Europe, Draco-style.

* * *

Confused? Sorry, doing my best to stay on track...

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? the next one will come in parts I think. We need more drarry-centric chapters. there are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.


	36. Chapter 33C

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Man I wish I was on that trip. I hope Draco gets Harry drunk enough that he be able to forget about the fact that he doesn't want anymore kids. Also, what is going on with Ginny?.- I wish I was going on it too. Thank god for the internet [Research]. We'll see if Draco gets his way and gets pregnant. Ginny is still playing for the Harpies for now as well as seeing Neville.

AcadianProud-  
'I hope there are a lot more chapters. I am enjoying the story.' - just because Undeniable ends doesn't mean this plot does; it has two concurrent sequels. ;)

Neutral747-  
':) Well, like I said it still came out good. Even better because its Drarry. Wish I was as good as a writer like that, cuz when I do that, they take on a whole new turn. But anyways, that's what Ginny really is. Yes you do, you made her happy. Which is okay of course, but I still don't like her.:p'  
-Glad you like, I do love drarry. My Japanese vampire story changed three times mid-story and it was still rather enjoyable. though I kept having to go back because I forgot 'important' parts of the story. I never liked Ginny, I wouldn't exactly say she is happy. She is trying to get her life back together without Harry [I hope], she isn't around much. She spends a lot of time with Neville in theory.

Yay! I have 61 reviews...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day. [which is why it is such a long romantic chapter?]

* * *

After dinner, Draco managed to find his way to the dock where they were to catch their cruise from the River Seine to the Canal Saint-Martin.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying being led around one of the Muggle world's most romantic cities by his pure-blood formerly Anti-Muggle husband who was clearly relishing the cultural experience.

Their cruise began in the waters of the River Seine near the Musee d'Orsay while they enjoyed a unique view of old Paris to the canal Saint Martin. They could see many of the attractions of Paris, most of which they had already visited from the water such as Notre Dame, The Orsay and The Louvre.

Draco whispered, "It is beautiful isn't it? I read it was created by Napoleon Bonaparte in the early 1800s."

Harry smiled, his arm snug around Draco's waist, he was relishing the awed comments Draco made about the Muggle sights of Paris. They'd spent more time in the Muggle world of Paris then the Rue de Lion.

There was a guide who nodded, "Indeed sir." he proceeded to point out attractions and brief stories of their history as well as that of the Parisian canals.

They swept past a parade of monuments: the Louvre Museum, the Institute of France, the spires of Notre Dame Cathedral and tiny Ile Saint Louis, before finally arriving at the entrance of the Canal Saint Martin.

The first section of the canal took them through an eerily lit tunnel which passes under the Place de la Bastille.

Harry remembered the Bastille figuring into the French Revolution somehow and was pleased when the guide told them a brief summary of it's history.

Eventually they were emerging from the tunnel, Draco gasped, he was in awe. It was indeed one of the most romantic "boulevards" in Paris. He remembered reading that 'the Canal Saint Martin was three miles of pure poetry'. Reflected by the fading light of dusk in the canal's waters they could see old swing bridges, half-moon footbridges and the abundant foliage of horse-chestnut trees.

Harry whispered, "This was a marvelous idea, it's amazing." he was very pleased, if this was Draco's idea of Paris what would the rest of their vacation show them,

This trip along the Canal Saint Martin revealed a side of Paris that Draco had read tourists don't usually get to see. The canal winded its way through a series of wasn't it 19th-century locks and enchanting old areas of Paris? After 9 locks they climbed the water stairway gap of 26 meters above the Seine to reach the Villette Basin. They passed under the raised Crimee Bridge before arriving at La Villette Park, where the Science Museum, the Geode and enchanting gardens awaited them. It was the end of their cruise, which Draco didn't mind at all. He'd enjoyed himself immensely, "I'm glad you liked it. There were mixed reviews about the tour." he'd cast a translation spell on them both in case the guide only spoke French. Harry's French wasn't that great and he hadn't wanted to translate every five minutes.

Harry kissed him, "It was worth it. Is there anything else you'd like to do…"

Draco smiled, "There is this place called Le Point Ephémère, its an old construction depot right on the canal. It caters to many tastes in," he said quietly, "Muggle music, from something called experimental electronica to indie rock and hip-hop. I'm not really sure what those are, do you know."

"Indie Rock? I think this group called Green Day used to be considered Indie Rock. They were a rather popular American band. Hip-hop is a very upbeat genre, like a mix between jazz and rap might be a good definition. We didn't really give you much of a musical education besides classical like Mozart. As for electronica, I haven't a clue. It sounds interesting. What else is there…"

Draco bit his lower lip, trying to remember, "Um…Visual art exhibits, dance and theater performances and bar. I read the sprawling terrace in summer is one of the best scenes in town. You think it's still summer enough…"

Harry smiled, "Why don't we find out…"

As they neared the area Draco wanted to visit, Harry heard the familiar sounds of jazz. He smiled, "Now that is music…" before Draco came Andromeda had long confessed to a love of Jazz music that came from Ted. She'd rubbed off, they usually listened to Jazz when Draco was out on WWW business.

Draco had to admit the sound was pleasant, he asked, "Can you dance to it…"

Harry blushed, "After joining your Aunt in her secret past time, Andromeda finally taught me to dance. It took three years but I can dance."

Draco smirked, "Oh really? Because you were absolutely terrible at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"I was wasn't I? I'd never danced before, besides, I didn't have that great of a date and I didn't enjoy myself. I spent most of my time with Ron bored and drinking Butterbeer."

They made their way in the direction of the music, Harry went to the bar to order them drinks, returning with a glass of wine each.

Draco had taken a seat in the outdoor seating of the bar and accepted his glass with a smile, "Thank you."

Harry kissed his cheek, "This place is interesting, I would never have thought of it."

Draco sipped his wine, "I'm pleased you are enjoying my itinerary. Perhaps, you can show me how to dance to jazz music after we finish our drinks."

"I would be delighted." when he finished his glass, Harry held out his hand, "May I have this dance."

Draco blushed, "Of course."

Harry chose a spot off to the side where they wouldn't disturb anyone, he taught Draco the steps.

Draco was a fast learner with a keen eye, it didn't take long to get the hang of and soon he was dancing in Harry's arms.

They danced for over an hour before Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Let's go back. I want to fuck under the stars."

Harry winced, Draco had had a little too much excitement and wine. "Very well." he silently cast a contraceptive spell on himself that made his seed infertile for a day. He wasn't ready for more kids, even though Teddy was away at school.

Soon they were making out on the veranda of their borrowed chalet.

Draco moaned softly, "Harry…don't make me wait."

Harry banished their clothes from their bodies to Grimmauld for Dippy to clean and return. He kissed Draco's neck, running his hands over his lover's body as he moved between Draco's feminine thighs, "You sure you want me to just take you."

"Yes, I want you…" Draco hoped he'd conceive, he wanted them to have a child that looked like a mix of them both.

Harry groaned as he entered his lover, it was so different making love to Draco when he was female. His member was sucked into the slick passage, it wasn't as tight as Draco's ass but it was still tight enough to give them both pleasure. He bent to suck on a nipple as he caressed the spot that gave Draco's female body pleasure.

Draco rocked into Harry's thrusts, whimpering with joy, waiting for his husband to orgasm into his womb. He wanted them to make a child in love, to conceive a child during their very late honeymoon would make him very happy.

They came hard, clinging to one another.

Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms, Harry carried his beloved to the bed they shared her and curled up beside him. It didn't take long for an exhausted Harry to drift off.

* * *

Off to Spain next update, then to the Mediterranean - Italy, Greece and the islands in between. Yes, ch 33 is very long and includes highlights of their vacation.

If anyone had ideas for where they should go I'll consider it. Considering Delphi, Rome, Florence, Sardinia and Athens at present, with a side trip to Egypt.

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to.

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? this one will come in parts I think- . We need more drarry-centric chapters. There are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.


	37. Chapter 33D

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Man I wish I was on that trip. I hope Draco gets Harry drunk enough that he be able to forget about the fact that he doesn't want anymore kids. Also, what is going on with Ginny?- I think we all wish we were going here at least as flies on the wall. Oh man why didn't I send them to the beach? *headdesk* oh right, Draco wouldn't want anyone else admiring his husband. That's alright, the villa will have a private beach and it's september so it's still warm.

AcadianProud-  
'I loved Paris. I was there many years ago. I am glad you had Harry and Draco tour some of the less 'touristy' areas..' - I've never been to Paris, I just did minor research and choose places that jumped out at me. Draco seems the type to be impressed by history, mankind's greatest acheievements and marvels. He is learning to unlearn what he wa taught, he is embracing Harry's legacy as a Half-blood- what it means to be Muggle, to a point. He has to indulge his Wizards statis which is why they kept running back to Rue de Lion. These are places I would like t visit myself- especially the gardens and the Marie de Medici's royal residence, the evening cruises.

Neutral747-  
':3 Japanese vampire story? That sounds interesting. Haha. I bet it was. Well, that's okay at least it makes it better. Mmm, true. Yes I hope so as well.' - I have a huge list of japanese fics on lj under kusanobabe05, I'm a huge Johnny's Entertainment fangirl and I have a weakness for Hello! Project. [Not to mention some gorgeous actors]

Silvermane1-  
'Cool'- glad you think so.

Yay! I have 66 reviews...*faints* I must really be loved...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day. [which is why it is such a long romantic chapter?]

* * *

The plan for today was; Breakfast at Aux Delices de Saint-Paul. Walking tour of the Marais, Beaubourg and the Centre Pompidou. Lunch at La Quicambosse. Then Belleville and Montmatre during the afternoon. Dinner at the chalet and a night in. Draco thought with a smile as he dressed comfortable, today would be hotter and he dressed accordingly; soft blue shorts, a loose yellow tank top and sandals spelled to be comfortable.

He carefully styled his slightly longer then usual hair as he waited for Harry to dress, "Hurry…you don't know the trouble I had trying to make breakfast reservations. Muggles are so complicated. Haven't heard of Owls or fire calls. felly phones and internet bah!"

Harry grinned as he finished dressing, he was cute was he complained.

XoooooX

Draco shifted his purse on his shoulder, snuggled into Harry's side as they walked, he said quietly, "The Marais is one of Paris' oldest and most dazzling quarters- still not sure what they mean by quarters."

"Neighborhoods perhaps…" Harry interrupted.

Draco shrugged, "Either way, the quarter was first developed in the 12th century. Marais, which means "swamp", apparently this beautiful place was one. Certainly can't tell now." he snorted, "Obviously, I underestimate them. It went from being a royal favorite under Henri IV and Louis XIII, to falling into ruin some famous Revolution of 1789."

Harry nodded, "French Revolution, watched about it on some history special on BBC once. It was before you came."

Draco poked him, "Hush, trying to play tour guide here. It was revived in the 1960's, it has shone as a center of Parisian artistic and cultural life. Apparently it is one of the only areas that preserves the narrow streets and architectural styles of Medieval and Renaissance-era Paris."

"I see, autos would be a problem with streets like these."

Draco shrugged, autos were weird Muggle things. "I read that most of Paris was overhauled in the mid-19th century under the direction of some important man named Napoleon III and architect Baron Georges Eugène Haussmann."

"I've heard of Napoleon but Haussmann is a new one."

Draco continued, "Haussmann designed the wide, sweeping boulevards and grey, classical-inspired apartments that characterize places like the Champs-Elysées- we walked there our first day, right after we Apparated from Kings Station. He also modernized Paris by installing sewer and water systems." Draco wrinkled his nose, "Paris still smells funny."

Harry chuckled, "Dray, that would be the Petrol. They use it to run autos."

The Marais has a much different flavor from new Paris and it showed. Its dramatic residences (hôtels), artisan's boutiques, galleries, lavish squares, and fascinating history.

Draco had read that it was worth reserving at least a half-day of exploration.

Harry pulled out his camera, snapping pictures of beautiful old buildings, the squares, galleries and other interesting places. He was like a kid on holiday…he dragged Draco into boutiques and galleries.

Draco laughed as Harry bought seemingly useless stuff but it made him happy to see his husband enjoying himself.

They walked to the Hotel de Sens, the medieval residence's elegant formal gardens and dramatic design reminded him a lot of paintings of the Manor before it's dark day.

Draco led Harry out to sit on one of the garden benches to contemplate is a real treat.

Harry gasped, "It's gorgeous…"

Draco laughed, "Of course it is, it dates back to 1475. It was home to Archbishops and a former queen, Margot I think, wife of Henri IV. Apparently, it's a mix of Medieval and Renaissance architecture."

They wandered some, it was a definitely a fortress but had really nice turrets and windows. The courtyard was magnificent.

Harry chuckled, taking more pictures, "It's a library…"

Draco nodded, "The last Royal residence we visited was home to the Senate. Harry, what is a Senate…"

They received some weird looks.

Harry chuckled, leaning over to whisper, "It's like the Wizengamot, if we were part of it instead we'd be surrounded by guards to protect us."

Draco blinked, "Protection? From what…"

Harry shrugged, "Crazy Muggles."

Draco glanced at him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"There really are such things. They won't bother us here. It simply isn't important enough to worry about."

"If you say so."

Harry snorted, "I am the expert on them, I lived how many years among them…" more years then he choose to remember…crazy Muggles indeed. "Where to next…"

"The Fortress Philippe-Auguste."

From the Hôtel de Sens, they walked down Rue des Figuiers until it turned into Rue de l'Avé Maria. Then they turned left onto Rue des Jardins Saint-Paul. On their left, above the basketball courts, were the remnants of medieval fortress.

Draco pointed, "It was built by King Philippe-Auguste in the 12th century to keep invaders out. I think we saw its foundations when we were at the Louvre. We're looking at the largest remaining section of an enormous wall that once surrounded Paris."

Harry whistled, "Now that is impressive don't you think? I bet they built it all by hand."

Draco nodded, "It defined the borders of 12th century Paris. Certain parts of the Marais were excluded from the protection of the king, who banned certain populations, including Jews, from the city." apparently, Muggles had their own prejudices… "Who are Jews…"

Harry chuckled, "Something I will explain to you later, you were sheltered as a child. I like that."

Draco pouted, pointing to their right, "See those are the remains of two towers, also part of the medieval city."

Harry smiled, "You did a lot of research for this trip…"

Draco led him down the right side of Rue des Jardins Saint-Paul, toward several covered passageways. They walked through one of them.

The covered passageways them into a series of quiet, interconnected courtyards.

Draco gestured, "This is known as the Saint-Paul Village. There are art galleries, fine antiques, food shops, and artisan boutiques selling unique home decorations here. It's supposedly, one of the best spots in Paris for finding treasures of historical importance."

Harry smiled, "Then we should look around, we can afford antiques. Besides," he whispered, "Muggles have very interesting and very sensual ideas of art."

Draco chuckled, "You will have to introduce me."

Harry kissed him, "You chose Paris, Italy and Greece. It won't be hard."

They visited Baikal and Limaselect, where they bought some beautiful Japanese and Chinese art; mostly some paintings and pottery. A silver Tea set, antique silverware for their table, a very expensive soon to charmed unbreakable china set. Something called Ble Willow that Harry claimed they had to have. Crystal stemware, a pitcher, vases for the mothers in their lives. Draco spotted Yves Delorme, a very fine linen shop where he insisted on purchasing new table clothes, 'napkins', sheets ect. Harry entered the shops Lilly has Valente and Luna Maya; buying his daughter and his old friend gifts from the shops that shared their names. For Lily was a an embroidered lacy tunic with jeans that had a rhinestone design. Luna got a strange artsy piece that reminded Harry of his quirky friend. At Miravidi and Gian Paolo Maria they purchased Jewelery for Andromeda and Narcissa. Draco had been surprised at the designs while Harry attempted to freak over the prices.

Draco was shocked to find a Wizarding shop hiding in a storefront that was supposedly for rent; he flailed over potions and Arithmancy tomes that he sent back to the Chalet. They paused every so often to send their purchases to the Chalet but always in safe places, not wanting to call the French Ministry of Magic down on them for doing magic in front of a Muggle. Talk about a diplomatic incident; Lords of the Wizengamot accused of performing magic in front of French Muggles.

They had a laugh at the Muggle Museum of Magic…

Draco pointed out, "The Hôtel de Saint Pol. In 1360, King Charles V built it as an official residence.

Harry poked him, "You have a thing for Royal residence, Dragon. It's your snobbishness poking up again.

Draco pouted, "The site would serve the Parish of the Kings of France for nearly two centuries. What is a parish."

"An area overseen by a minor religious authority." Harry said dryly, "Never thought much of religion." being raised by hypocrite wanna-be atheists had left a mark.

Draco nodded, "Why don't we go this way." they took one of the right-side exits through the passageways. Emerging on a busy street, Rue Saint-Paul where they turned left. "Rue Saint-Paul. They really have a thing for Saints."

"They were Catholic for a long time, Catholics have a lot of Saints." Harry shrugged looking around, seeing plenty of charming traditional bars, bistros, and sandwich shops. "Why don't we take a break here for a bit." he read one of the signs, "That seems like an interesting place, Le Petit Dragon."

Draco didn't notice it at first, "I am not petite. I'm taller then you." taller but Harry had a broader, more muscular frame. Living with a doting Andromeda and Molly Weasley had helped fatten the pale skinny boy he had been attracted to in school.

"I didn't call you small, it's a bistro. No wait, it smells." Harry sniffed, "Asian. Lets have a cup of tea and maybe split an appetizer." actually, he had found he had quite the palate. He could taste a meal and go home and replicate it. He wanted to try his talent here…

Draco shrugged, "If you like, as long as we don't spoil our appetites for dinner." how could he resist a restaurant called Dragon?

Harry chuckled, "Come on." he had Draco order in French well, neither could speak Chinese after all, Jasmine Green tea and dumplings. He'd discovered a weakness one day while out with Teddy. They'd been so hungry that they'd eaten lots of different meat dishes…

After refreshments, they continued the tour, walking down Rue Saint-Paul until they reach Rue Saint-Antoine. Briefly stopping to admire the outside of Saint-Paul Saint-Louis Church's painting just inside it's door before continuing to walk straight down Rue de Sévigne. Making right onto Rue d'Ormesson. Emerging on a quaint square, la Place du Marché Sainte-Catherine.

Draco sighed, such a preoccupation with these saints. Merlin, how exasperating! He shook off the thought, "I think this is the Place du Marché Sainte-Catherine, Saint Catherine Square. It's rather nice don't you think…"

The Place du Marché Sainte-Catherine was rather quaint and village-like, Harry snapped more pictures. Smiling as he ended up capturing neighborhood kids bounding about like Teddy and Jaime would. It seemed like it was a favorite spot for play. There were no cars of course, there wouldn't be room for them and there were signs that seemed to imply they weren't welcome. It had a laid-back aura…seeing that they had already indulged in their mid-morning break, Harry smiled, "Where to next…"

Draco glanced around, "I meant to stop at the Hôtel de Sully. I guess I forgot. The saint Catherine Square seemed like a place Jaime would have loved to play…"

"Lily too, show me this Hotel you wanted to see."

Draco turned around heading back to Rue Ormesson and walking in the opposite direction from where they had originally come. Turning right onto Rue de Turenne, then left back on to Rue Saint-Antoine. Draco looked around for Number 62. He smiled looking up find another historical residence, the Hôtel de Sully. "Ah, here it is."

Harry chuckled, "Reminds me of the Manor some."

Draco coughed, "The Manor is fine piece of [Wizarding] Architecture." not really a place that felt like a home. Home was Grimmauld Place with Harry, Andromeda and their children… "A former minister of Henri IV, named Sully, once resided here. Hence the name."

They entered the Hôtel de Sully, walking through a reception area to the main courtyard. Glancing around at the neoclassical style characteristic of the residence. Greek-inspired statuary and reliefs abound. Twin sphinxes face each other at the foot of the staircase leading out of the courtyard.

Harry chuckled, "They tried but I don't think they quite depicted them correctly." pointing at the sphinxes.

Draco blinked glancing at them, "They don't resemble the ones in Fantastical Beasts and where to find them much. They are supposed to be Sphinxes…"

Harry snorted, "Sphinxes are merely the more dangerous version of the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower."

The cobblestone-paved front courtyard featured a celebrated series of sculptures representing the four elements and the two seasons. They walked around the courtyard taking pictures and admiring the Muggle Architecture.

"It is rather tasteful, I'm surprised. It might be fun to replicate the design here and redo the manor. It is under my authority…" Draco was in awe, well as in awe as a Pure-blood Wizarding Lord could be before Muggle architecture.

They walked toward the orangerie, a second courtyard, that featured a classical formal garden and an ornate stone lattice, which was on the right side when entering the garden.

"This is really nice, Dray…"

"Indeed it is Harry."

They walked straight across the orangerie, Draco headed to the right. Leading Harry to a passageway lead them out of the garden and into a covered gallery. which was a part of the Place des Vosges. "Yes, the magnificent Place des Vosges, I can see why they call it Paris' most beautiful square."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and kissed his cheek taking still more pictures.

Draco laughed, thank Merlin magical camera never ran out of something called film so they could take an indefinite amount of pictures. Walking under the covered galleries leading out from the Hôtel de Sully, they are were in the center of an assembly of 36 red brick and stone pavillions surrounding the majestic, tree-shaded square. The Place des Vosges was indeed fine enough to serve as royal stomping grounds for centuries, Draco thought. Today it looked like a wonderful place to unwind, stroll, and dine- but it wasn't quite lunchtime yet.

Draco stretched a bit, "The square originally housed the royally-owned Hôtel de Tournelles."

Harry laughed, "You and your royal residences Dray…"

"Hush, Charles VII and Louis XIII both lived at Tournelles. In the early 17th century, Henri IV's demands for an opulent residence."

"Define opulent…"

Draco snorted, "Expensive. Lavish. Let me finish. Where was I? oh yes, They wanted a opulent resident within the city lead to the construction of the Place des Vosges, only they called it the Place Royale then. There are fine art galleries, pricey restaurants, and classical musicians who set up shop and attract large crowds."

Harry listened, "I hear a violin…it sounds like Bach." the iPod from Hermione had broadened his own musical horizons.

They followed the music to fine a youth not much younger then themselves playing. His violin case at his feet, with some money in it. They listened through two songs…

Harry pulled out a twenty euro note dropping into the case before Draco could lead him away.

They headed for a small park in the center of the square, "I just want to see it. It's supposed to be one of the few places in Paris where you can sit on the grass." he glanced around, "It's safe."

Harry blinked, "What do you mean it's safe."

Draco smiled, "No signs reading pelouse en repos, the lawn is resting. If there were it would mean we're temporarily not allowed to sit out on the grass." he sat, "it is nice here…"

Harry smiled, "Its hard to believe, the Draco Malfoy I knew in school dragging me around Muggle Paris to look at Muggle Royal Residences, gardens, listen to Muggle music and to sit on the grass."

Draco blushed, "I changed a lot after the war, we all did." he stretched, "Just a few more places and then lunch."

Harry lifted his chin and kissed him, seeing past the female form his lover had this week to see the man he loved.

Draco wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, kissing him back. He was really enjoying seeing the pure happiness in Harry's face. It was something he'd never really seen except at Christmas when they spoiled their boys and mothers dreadfully. He was avoiding thinking about their own private Christmas moments. He broke the kiss reluctantly, "Come on, we can't lay claim to the grass all day. I want to finish the tour." They wouldn't make it to their entire list he had planed for the morning, he hadn't realized how long the tour would take.

They stood and walked away from the Rue Saint-Antoine and the Hôtel de Sully, turning Turn left onto Rue des Francs-Bourgeois.

Draco smiled, "I see, it really is a major center of fashion and design. There are plenty of shops and it does appear popular."

Harry pouted.

"Okay no more shopping for you. If you look around Harry, there are some impressive Renaissance-era buildings. You can take more pictures. I'll just slip into some of the unique fashion and jewelry boutiques myself. Yes, I still have a lot of Euros from our stop at the bank. Having a bag that doesn't end is nice."

Harry remembered Hermione having a similar bag when they were Hunting Horcruxes. He really did miss them….he smiled, "Go ahead and shop love, I'll just take some time to admire the historic residences."

Draco kissed him darting off to glimpse at the shops, he wasn't gone long. Not really finding anything that screamed, 'Buy me'. He called out, "Harry…"

Harry chuckled, "That was quick…thought you'd get lost in there."

"No, didn't see anything I liked. Shall we continue…"

"Sure."

At the corner of Rue de Sévigné and Rue des Francs Bourgeois is the Hôtel Carnavalet, Draco pointed it out, "This is the Hôtel Carnavalet, it houses the Museum of the History of Paris, they also call it the Musée Carnavalet.. It's one of Paris's many free museums, and it's permanent collection is said to be memorable. Want to take a look…"

Harry shrugged, "Sure." he peered through the decorated iron gates into the Carnavalet's lavish formal gardens, "Wait, I want some pictures first."

They looked around the museum but were soon bored so they exited, Draco pointed across the street, "That is the Hôtel Lamoignon, built in the late 16th century by Diane of France, daughter of Henri II. Today it houses the Historical Library of the City of Paris."

Harry chuckled, "Another Royal Residence? They made it a Library, interesting."

"We can visit the courtyard if we turn left on Rue Pavée."

"If it is worth taking photos of then I don't mind."

"That is the Hôtel d'Albret. It was built in the 16th century and renovated in the 17th century. It houses administrative offices for the Cultural Affairs department of Paris."

"Interesting, you did research a lot love." Draco was like a walking sexy guidebook.

They continued down Rue des Francs-Bourgeois, Harry took pictures of other Renaissance-style residences lining the street.

Draco kept them on the left side and they turned left on Rue Vieille du Temple. From Rue Vieille du Temple, make a left on a narrow street called Rue des Rosiers. He glanced around and spied theSacha Fink Elsztajn. "That place…" he pointed, "Is a traditional Yiddish bakery. Though I don't know what Yiddish is. This is the main thoroughfare of the Marais' historic Jewish quarter- so I assuming Yiddish and Jewish have something in common. Want to go in…"

Harry shook his head, "No, lets save room for lunch."

They continued walking down this street and seeing the facades scrawled in Hebrew and French, sensing the rich history here. Harry taking pictures as Draco smiled indulgently. He was doing a fine job of documenting their trip.

He tapped his husband's shoulder, "That is L'as du Falafel." pointing at the place, "They claim they have the "best falafel in the world", it may just be true. I don't know what falafel is though."

Harry chuckled, "Neither do I love."

Draco checked his time piece, "Why don't we head back to that book store in Saint-Paul Village. They maybe able to direct us to where we are eating lunch."

Harry nodded, an Apparation point near the restaurant would be helpful. Merlin only knew how far they were.

They wound their way back to the book shop near the laughable Museum of Magic- Muggle magic of course- people like Houdini who thrived in misdirection and illusion not his and Draco's kind of real magic.

Draco explained where he wanted to go and roughly where it was located in French, he was pleased to be given a nearby Public Apparation Point and directions from there to La Quicambosse.

They made their way to the restaurant, following Draco's receiving permission for them to Apparate out of the bookshop.

Draco ordered them two of the most acclaimed dishes; Bohemian Sauerkraut and pork ribs with honey, which they split while sipping espresso. "We didn't make it to Beaubourg and the Centre Pompidou but we did make lunch at La Quicambosse. We were supposed to go to Belleville and Montmatre this afternoon."

Harry smiled, "Well, what do we have time for and which do you want to see more."

"The Centre Pompidou houses a library and museums. Montmatre was an art center, Belleville claims to be the most photographed part of the city. It's a multicultural center that shelters new artists and has open studios. This year the theme is skin, one of the areas it includes is racism? What's racism…"

Harry sighed, "You know how you didn't used to like half-bloods or people like Hermione…"

Draco winced, "Yes…"

"Well, racism is not liking or trusting those with a different skin color. It would like you hating Cho Chang or Blaisé at first glance. Though the distrust of people like Remus Lupin might be more appropriate a comparison."

Draco blinked, "That's…ridiculous. Blaisé is a highly talented professor, Cho is a professional seeker and Professor Lupin was one of the more talented professors we'd even had for that class despite his affliction. How could any be distrustful of skin color."

Harry chuckled, "I've asked you the same questions about half-bloods and pure-bloods. A while ago no one liked anyone with skin that wasn't white like ours. It's supposedly better off now, just like some places are more accepting of same-sex relationships."

"I just realized that Beaubourg is where the Centre Pompidou and if we go to Belleville we don't need to go to Montmatre."

"You're changing the subject Dray…" Harry said with a sigh.

Draco snorted, "Didn't feel like discussing controversial subjects on our supposed honeymoon."

Harry grunted, "If you like so if you've decided that you only meant two places then do we need to visit both…"

Draco shrugged, "Do you want to visit more museums, libraries and art galleries."

Harry smiled, "We could always skip them and go straight to Versailles."

Draco chuckled, "You really like taking photographs don't you…"

"And you have an obsession with royal residences."

Draco leaned over to kiss him, "Very well, Versailles it is. I wonder how we should get there."

Harry smiled, "We can always take a cab. We have money and you Dragon speak French."

They paid and hunted down a cab, their first cab in Paris. They had managed to avoid them somehow due to Apparation and walking.

Draco flagged down a cab and told the driver they wished to visit Versailles.

Harry slide next to his husband, an arm wrapping around Draco's slim feminine waist and pulling him to his chest. "I'm really enjoying this thank you."

Draco smirked, "No thank you for coming up with the idea and telling me to plan it."

It was a rather long drive, Draco dozed off while Harry admired the view.

* * *

okay so no 'Off to Spain next update, then to the Mediterranean - Italy, Greece and the islands in between' - I decided to show their Parisian adventure some more. After Versailles and a romantic night in, I promise its off to Spain- still trying to figure out where in Spain they are I'm not sending them to Madrid...I had to create a Wizarding society in Spain. I hope Draco learned some Spanish...lols. We already know his French is decent and being Blaise's friend he better have a decent grasp of Italian.

Yes, ch 33 is very long and includes highlights of their vacation.

If anyone had ideas for where they should go I'll consider it. Considering Delphi, Rome, Florence, Sardinia and Athens at present, with a side trip to Egypt.

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to. Oh god, why am I actually researching Europe so much for a fictional drarry vacation?

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? this one will come in parts I think- . We need more drarry-centric chapters. There are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.


	38. Chapter 33E

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Man I wish I was on that trip. I hope Draco gets Harry drunk enough that he be able to forget about the fact that he doesn't want anymore kids. Also, what is going on with Ginny?- I think we all wish we were going here at least as flies on the wall. Oh man why didn't I send them to the beach? *headdesk* oh right, Draco wouldn't want anyone else admiring his husband. That's alright, the villa will have a private beach and it's september so it's still warm.

AcadianProud-  
'I loved Paris. I was there many years ago. I am glad you had Harry and Draco tour some of the less 'touristy' areas..' - I've never been to Paris, I just did minor research and choose places that jumped out at me. Draco seems the type to be impressed by history, mankind's greatest acheievements and marvels. He is learning to unlearn what he wa taught, he is embracing Harry's legacy as a Half-blood- what it means to be Muggle, to a point. He has to indulge his Wizards statis which is why they kept running back to Rue de Lion. These are places I would like t visit myself- especially the gardens and the Marie de Medici's royal residence, the evening cruises.

Neutral747-  
':3 Japanese vampire story? That sounds interesting. Haha. I bet it was. Well, that's okay at least it makes it better. Mmm, true. Yes I hope so as well.' - I have a huge list of japanese fics on lj under kusanobabe05, I'm a huge Johnny's Entertainment fangirl and I have a weakness for Hello! Project. [Not to mention some gorgeous actors]

Silvermane1-  
'Cool'- glad you think so.

Yay! I have 66 reviews...*faints* I must really be loved...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day. [which is why it is such a long romantic chapter?]

* * *

When they finally arrived at the beautiful estates Harry shook Draco gently, "Wake up, we're here."

Draco yawned, blinking, "We are? Good….which of us is going to pay for the tickets…"

Harry smiled, "I can, we can pretend it's a date. It was my idea after all."

Draco chuckled, "It was but I thought of it first…" Draco leaned up to pay the cabbie.

Harry helped his husband from the cab, his arm returning to that slim currently feminine waist as he led him up to pay for admission. "Hard to believe it used to be a mere hunting lodge."

Draco snorted, "Where did you hear that…" it sounded familiar, like he read it at some point in his research.

"On one of the BBC channels, they had a special on Versailles once."

They entered the palace, Harry snapped pictures as they strode through the opulent entrance.

Draco was impressed by the sumptuous State Apartments of the King and Queen which were one of the next sights on the tour, Draco had to admit it was far more impressive in person then those books at the Muggle Library.

Their guide said, "Classified for 30 years as World Heritage of Humanity, the Palace of Versailles is one of the finest achievements of French art in the seventeenth century. The former hunting lodge of Louis XIII was converted and enlarged by his son Louis XIV, who installed the court and government of France in 1682. Until the French Revolution, the Kings have followed one another, take turns embellishing the castle. It is currently Museum of the History of France. Though it was initially a modest chateau built by Louis XIII to hunt. This location was chosen, however, by his son Louis XIV to build the palace we know today, a symbol of royal absolutism and the embodiment of French classical art."

Draco asked softly, "What is absolutism…"

Harry whispered, "I think it means the king is the most powerful ruler, he is subject to no one, not his people or any religious authority."

Draco nodded, "That makes sense. Is Royal Absolutism a bad thing…"

Harry winced, at the looks from those around them, "Most would say so, considering those who built this place were more isolationist and centrist then pure-bloods. The poor practically starved. They were poor then the Weasleys, taxes were crushing and the people had less rights then those like Hermione did before those laws were rescinded."

Draco blushed at the looks, "I see." Muggles were very different people, but like the Wizarding World they had their own issues with seeing everyone as equals

Their guide continued, "In the 1670s, Louis XIV arrange the Apartments of the King and Queen. Instead of parade and reception par excellence, achieving the most emblematic of this area is the Hall of Mirrors designed by Mansart. Each arch contains twenty-one mirrors, for a total of 357 in all. This magnificent hall measures 73 meters long, 10.5 meters wide, and 12.3 meters high (240x34x40ft)."

The main feature of the hall were the seventeen mirrored arches that reflect the seventeen arcaded windows which look out onto Versailles' equally- magnificent garden. Statues and busts line the walls.

Harry snapped a lot of pictures of the furnishings and the elaborate art; the hall of Mirror was quite impressive.

Draco was extremely humbled, this was more elaborate then the other Royal Residences they had visited. He tugged on Harry's sleeve, "So the poor revolted because of taxes and huge amount of money spent building this place." though the portraits and paintings didn't move even Draco could see the talent and the depictions of royalty and landscapes. They were rather lifelike for Muggle paintings.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it also took a lot of money to keep it running and improve it. Imagine how much it would take to run the Manor or Hogwarts without the servants you have. If you had to hire people to take care of the estates." He winced at the implication that Hagrid wasn't people…

Draco gasped, running the Manor without the house elves? Having to hire people? The upkeep of this palace would be quite expensive indeed.

Harry sighed, only someone who had been raised like Draco [The Prince of Slytherin] would be able to see a place like this and understand the estimated cost of running a Palace. Only Draco would convert the cost into Galleons and not Francs or Euros.

"The Grand Apartment, originally known as the Apartment of the Planets since the 7 salons of this apartment each featured a painting of a planet. This was King Louis XIV's apartment. While the entire apartment and all its salons are amazing, most notable are the ceilings, painted by Painter to the King, Charles Le Brun and his team of artists."

Even the Manor wasn't this extensively decorated, there were paintings everywhere…Draco was in awe. He didn't think there was a Wizarding home that was it's equal. How was it that the most impressive how he'd ever had the privilege of visiting was built for a Muggle? These were the people the Death Eaters and Grindelwald wanted to exterminate? Madness, complete and utter madness. The pictures in those books could never do such a place justice.

Harry couldn't really believe it, Draco was struck dumb. He chuckled, Muggles are intriguing creatures. Not to be underestimated…but just as foolish and cause war to eliminate those they see as enemies.

"Next we are going to visit the Chapel and the Opera, whose construction is courtesy of Louis XV. This chapel of Versailles is the fifth at the palace. Its construction began in 1689 and was completed around 1710. It features a "tribune" on the same level as the royal apartments, overlooking the nave." The guide pointed, "That is where the kings would sit when they attended mass. The architecture is a combination of Gothic and Baroque. Many of its features resemble cathedrals of medieval times." the guide droned on.

There were gargoyles and a pointed roof, colored marble tile floors, columns, and carved pillars.

Even Draco was impressed, to spend so much money on a palace, when there were people you were responsible for starving? Draco's family, the Malfoys had always kept an eye on Wizarding village near the Manor. Keeping the community building such as the Mayoral residence, the local ministry office and the local healer paid for had always fallen under the Manor's monetary purview. There were farmers who tended land that belonged to the Manor who paid rent, he usually invested it in the village. He didn't need the money, why keep it when the people needed it? He tried to hire locals for work if the manor needed it. He paid more attention to the duties of being Lord of the Manor then his father had. Lucius had spent more time at the Ministry and Hogwarts board, some positions Draco had proved in recent years he deserved to inherit and unlike his father, he didn't abuse his power.

Harry couldn't really grasp the estimated cost, though by Draco's expression his husband did. It was very elaborate, even more over the top then Notre Dame.

They were led into the large building, the likes of which Draco had never seen. It was Quite impressive.

They were led toward the next stop…

"This is the Royal Opera, the auditorium of the Opera is fashioned entirely from wood, making it one of the most acoustically "live" theaters in the world. Though it was a court theater and not meant for a huge public audience, it seats more than 700. The Opera wasn't constructed until 1770."

Gold, pink, and green dominate the decor for the Opera, rather interesting color choices, Draco would never have chosen them himself but they didn't clash and weren't truly garish.

The guide continued, "This was first used for the wedding ball of future king Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette and boasts a unique mechanical system that raises the floor to the level of the stage. Today, it is still used for concerts and operas."

Still in use? Of course it was, how could such a beautiful space be allowed to fall into disuse? In fact, Draco would hard pressed to name a Wizarding theater whose sound was as perfect at this.

Harry poked him, "Dray…"

Draco turned to him, "No wonder you and Hermione got angry when I insulted them." he gestured around, "seeing this…I understand how wrong I was. Very wrong indeed."

Harry stared, "Wait, you're telling me that you take back every bad thing you ever said about them," pointing at the people around them, "Because the art and architecture is greater quality then you expected."

Draco blushed, "It's more in depth then that. I'll continue this conversation later. The interior tour is over. Let's go wander the grounds, we had a glimpse of the gardens when we were in the Hall of Mirrors."

The garden of the Versailles Palace was said to be Europe's largest palace garden and the quintessential formal French garden, both of which at present Draco had little doubt.

The garden was laid out in a geometric pattern of paths, bushes, flowerbeds and trees. The terrain was no longer swampy but was still sloping with a series of basins and a large canal, known as the Grand Canal.

As they walked in the basins they came across several fountains.

Draco pointed, "That was must be the Latona Fountain, with a statue of the goddess Latona. It does seem to be the most impressive fountain with a female figure.

Harry glanced around, "That one, it seems to depict Apollo…it looks like the sun chariot."

Draco blinked, "How do you know…"

Harry shrugged, "BBC special on ancient Greek gods…"

"I think the figure is supposed to be the ruler know as the Sun King."

Perhaps, but they depicted the sun chariot quite well."

Draco stared, "Are those supposed to be dragons…" they were very strange looking…

Harry chuckled, "Rarely does any human culture agree on the proper portrayal of dragons."

Draco whistled, "I suppose that a circular row of marble columns decoration in the garden, is the Colonnade. It is impressive. There is a hamlet, a temple, smaller palaces, an Orangery, the Flowerbed of Latona, a landscape park and various statues. Where to first…"

"Why not the palaces…"

Draco nodded, "There are also a couple of smaller palaces in the garden: the Grand Trianon and the Petit Trianon. Grand Trianon, also known as Porcelain Trianon, a palace almost as luxurious as the main palace where the king could escape the formalities of the court and arrange rendezvous with his mistress, Madame de Montespan. Apparently, the smaller Petit Trianon was build for the same reason. The Grand Trianon is probably all of the finest buildings throughout the area of Versailles." Draco tilted his head, "I can see why they might say that it is astonishing. It is said to be little pink marble palaces and porphyry with delightful gardens. I suppose one could only fall in love with this elegantly proportioned building clearing intimacy, sweetness and size. Apparently, it is highly influenced by Italian architecture

The palace covered one level, situated between a courtyard and garden, covered with a flat roof hidden by a balustrade.

Its gardens were neat and geometric, filled with all sorts of orange flowers and green shrubs. The Marble Trianon is surrounded, from its construction, several tens of thousands of perennials. It was a show and fragrant flowers, the plants provided a living backdrop behind the perfection of this architecture entirely open to the gardens.

To find Du Petit Trianon in the gardens of the Queen, they passed through the hamlet, it gave one the sense of the pleasures of a simple, rural life, far from the pomp and circumstance of Versailles.

Draco winked, pulling Harry behind a tree after glancing about to assure him there were no Muggles near, "The palace is locked, want to explore? I brought the cloak with us…"

Harry chuckled, "Naughty Draco, stealing my cloak."

Draco kissed him, "Can't always follow the rules."

Harry smirked, "Very well, shall we." he held out his hand for the cloak.

Draco reached into his bag for the cloak, removing it gently and shaking it. The cloak had belong to Harry's family for years and was one of the Deathly Hallows. It was cherished by his husband, he handed it to Harry.

Harry took the cloak, wrapping an arm around Draco before using it to cover them both and leading him toward the Petit Trianon.

They reached the front entrance, Draco held out his wand, "Alohomora." once they passed through the large heavy door, he pointed his wand again, "Colloportus. Now we can't be followed. Lumos." he would use the spell when they weren't near windows, so they could see.

The Petit Trianon was far less opulent then Versailles and was more subdued but it still had the mark of a royal residence as had so many. They spent more then an hour exploring the palace before Draco glanced at his timepiece, "It is getting dark. Dippy will be cooking."

Harry kissed him, "Very well. I'm sure if we properly lock the door then we can simply Apparate back to the Chalet."

Draco smiled, "Yep, no Muggles around to see us. Though to be safe since Apparating is loud, I'll cast a silence spell to cover us."

Harry snorted, "I'm surprised you didn't want to do anything naughty while we were alone in here."

Draco gasped, "Harry? Sneaking and exploring is one thing. You're terrible…"

They cast the proper spells before Apparating away.

XoooooX

After another long day of sight-seeing they returned to find Dippy.

"Dippy is just finishing dinner Masters. Hot baths are waiting for you."

Draco smiled, "Thank you Dippy."

Harry chuckled, "You really do have this all planned out."

Draco nodded, "Of course I do, I spent months planning this; pouring over volumes in Muggle libraries. Thank Merlin, Andromeda knew about them. I almost had to ask bookworm for advice."

Harry nodded, "No real life thoughts. We're on vacation. We promised not even to care about houses or children until we went back."

Draco thought to himself, Living children. I never promised not to seduce you and create our own. He hadn't even gotten a chance to bring it up. Harry was so excited about their trip and amazed at his choices. It hurt…he gave his husband a smile, "We better hurry before the bath and dinner is cold." as he tugged Harry to their en-suite bathroom.

"Dippy wants to know, dinner on veranda…"

"Yes Dippy. Dinner is on the veranda."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms, silently recasting the contraceptive spell as he undressed his beloved feminine Draco. Best of both worlds, he would never have dared imagine this when they were in school that they would dipping their toes into Muggle culture and Draco would be enjoying it.

Draco moaned into their kiss as Harry picked him up, he spelled away their clothes. He could feel the magic in his womb rising. He thought please let this work…

Harry slid into the bath with Draco in his arms, slowing kneading his husband's shoulders. "It's been really fun, I've never enjoyed myself this much when I wasn't with you. I always wanted to travel, even when I had the means I didn't know what I would want to see and I didn't want to go alone."

Draco leaned back, sighing in contentment, "You aren't alone anymore, you have me."

Harry kissed his neck, "Of course I have you. I'll always have you."

And the children…Draco thought briefly breaking the rules as he shivered beneath those firm yet tender lips.

Harry gently massaged away his husband's sore muscles from walking all day. He smiled, "Turn around Dray…"

Draco moved so his feet were in Harry's lap, "That feels amazing, you're so thoughtful…" he'd have to return the favor…

Harry gently kneaded Draco's feet and calves, "I had fun today, all the shopping and exploring. It was nice…"

"So was sneaking in the Petit Trianon with you."

Harry sat up to kiss him, "Of course it was. I love you Dray."

Draco kissed him back, "I love you too…" please let me conceive tonight, please…

Harry washed him gently, "We should hurry, Dippy said dinner would be done soon."

Draco smiled, "Yes we should hurry. You're too good to me…"

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to treat you well." Harry levitated Draco and spelled him dry, "Go dress, I'll be out soon."

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to treat you well." Harry levitated Draco and spelled him dry, "Go dress, I'll be out soon."

"But Harry, I wanted to return to the favor of the massage."

Harry chuckled, "You can do that later, we can do that after dinner."

Draco sighed, "Alright, I'll dress. Hurry…"

Harry washed away the sweat of the day away, rinsing and then drying. Emerging from the bathroom, "I wasn't too long was I."

Draco stood brushing his hair, wearing grey linen pants, a blue-green silk shirt, stylish dragon skin boots and a silver grey cloak that matched his eyes. "No, just finished dressing for dinner."

Harry whistled, "You're gorgeous Draco."

"Get dressed before we forget we want to eat." Draco may have the body of a female but he was enjoying being dressed as a male. It was uncomfortable and more then a little embarrassing walking around dressed like a female Muggle. He sashayed out of their bedroom heading for the veranda, "I'll see you there." pointedly not admiring Harry's gorgeous naked body.

Harry dressed in black trousers, a dove grey silk shirt, his favorite boots and a emerald-green cloak. He followed Draco's scent and the smell of dinner to the veranda.

Dippy greeted him, "Dippy was just coming to fetch Master Harry. Dinner is done. Dippy going now. Dippy will come back soon to clean and pack."

Draco smiled, "Thank you Dippy. Tell everyone we said hi."

"Yes Master Draco. Dippy leaving now."

There was a crack and the house elf had disappeared.

Harry joined Draco at the table, "Steak, wine and candles? Going for a romantic feel…"

Draco blushed, "I'm allowed to be romantic Harry, it's supposed to be our honeymoon.

Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss him, "of course you're allowed to be romantic."

Draco kissed him back before he pointed his wand and the chalet's pianoforte started to play by itself, filling the place with the music of Celestina Warbeck without her voice.

Harry started to eat, "All that walking made me hungry…"

Draco chuckled, "Me too…" hungry for more then just dinner…his body had been reacting to Harry's closeness and embraces all day. He'd been craving his husband, last night hadn't been enough. It was never enough…

They ate with polite slowness but their eyes were feasting on each other, their imaginations racing with what they wanted.

Harry waited for Draco to finish eating before pulling the older wizard into his lap and kissing him. "Mmm…I've wanted to do this all day."

Draco chuckled, "I've wanted you to do this to me all day."

Harry caressed his thighs, "You're so beautiful…

Draco moaned, "Still trying to be charming."

"No, just honest."

They made love slowly but intensely, the way they always had.

Harry kissed him tenderly, he knew Draco could handle it when he was more enthusiastic but his husband's female body was more delicate. They were rougher in bed when Draco was male, Harry was some times a little too strong.

Draco was so close, "Harry, harder, please…"

Harry thrust into him, rubbing that spot, "I love you so much Dray…"

"I know please…" he was getting closer, he could feel the magic in his womb rising, reaching it's peak as it had when he'd had Scorpius. That wouldn't have happened if he'd conceived last night, he wanted another child, a mix of them both or at least one that looked as much like Harry as Albus did. Merlin, please, let me have his baby…

Harry didn't hear his thought, he'd already cast the contraceptive spell on himself that reinforced the once from last night that left his seed infertile. It wouldn't leave lasting infertility but would prevent them from having another child. They had five already, why did they need more? After all, Teddy was at Hogwarts, James would be attending in two years and then the twins a few years down the road.

They came to together, clinging to each other and groaning as they orgasmed.

Draco didn't feel life spark and it broke his heart, he was fertile, his mother had insisted it was the truth. He knew Harry was, he had four children to his name and two were twins. There must be something Narcissa had missed, he closed his eyes and cast a non-verbal sleep on himself. He didn't want to spoil their romantic holiday with tears, he was supposed to be fertile. His hermaphrodite nature was supposed be highly fertile and would break the chain of the Malfoys' one child per mating.

Harry kissed his cheek, his husband was obviously really tired, "I love you…don't ever forget it."

* * *

After Versailles and a romantic night in- Don't kill me because Draco's not getting pregnant yet. I promise it will happen eventually.

I promise its off to Spain- still trying to figure out where in Spain they are I'm not sending them to Madrid...I had to create a Wizarding society in Spain. I hope Draco learned some Spanish...lols. We already know his French is decent and being Blaise's friend he better have a decent grasp of Italian.

Yes, ch 33 is very long and includes highlights of their vacation.

If anyone had ideas for where they should go I'll consider it. Considering Delphi, Rome, Florence, Sardinia and Athens at present, with a side trip to Egypt.

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to. Oh god, why am I actually researching Europe so much for a fictional drarry vacation?

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? this one will come in parts I think- . We need more drarry-centric chapters. There are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.

Besides wanting to know what is happening back in England with the Weasleys and the rest of the Golden Trio is there anything else you want to know?


	39. Chapter 34

Title: Undeniable  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus, past twincest, Lee JordanxAngelina Johnson, RonxHermione, BillxFleur, NarcissusxSeverus, Charliex Blaise PercyxOliver, We'll see...don't kill me.  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Obviously, the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; only the situations I write belong to me. The battle was won but at what cost? When the bodies are buried is the past truly put to rest?

Sarahamanda-  
- thank you

RRW-  
'Man, Harry would have to be blind not to see that Draco's not complete, and not ask WHY! I would think that Draco would not be able to keep "his happy face on" when his heart is breaking' - Harry can't help it, he has a habit of seeing only that which he wants to. Like believing everything was actually fine in the Potter-Weasley house until Draco came into their lives. Draco believes the inability to concieve is his fault, that its a Malfoy trait [one child-male per mating]. He doesn't realize Harry's casting a spell; if you told him Harry was still casting contraception spells he wouldn't believe you.

AcadianProud-  
'Okay, it is time that Draco talk to Harry about his want/need for another child...' - Draco is still the shell-shocked tormented 16 year old in someways he was during the war. He's afraid if he pushes too hard he'll lose everything. In politics its different, he loves Harry and is almost certain Harry loves him. There is a part of Harry that is content, he doesn't ask for more either. Makes things difficult...

Neutral747-  
'Ah, really? Maybe I'll check 'em out later. Never heard of them, or for all I know I probably did. Haha, true dat. :)  
I like how you have Draco acting as the tour guide and giving history about it. I learned something new today. :D.' - No need

Silvermane1-  
'Cool'- glad you think so.

Yay! I have 73 reviews...*faints* I must really be loved...

Oh, I have reuploaded up to chapter 12. Hopefully I fix everything, like Angelica is Angelina and Narcissus is Narcissa respectively. I fixed the messed up first chapter.

The story is about to take a very strange turn, don't kill me. All will be explained eventually. [When I figure it out]

"xxxx" = spoken out loud

'xxxx' = telepathic communication

Magical children mature faster because I say so. Oh and Happy belated V-day. [which is why it is such a long romantic chapter?]

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

November 2015

Harry had picked up Teddy and James from school because they were going attend the match between the Tutshill Tornados and Puddlemere United. Oliver had arranged for a large box for the entire Weasley clan to attend. Draco was meeting him there with Scorpius, Albus and Lily.

It was bright and sunny but not warm in Scotland while in River Piddle, Dorset, England it was cold, cloudy and threatening rain when they arrived.

Harry pleased when Draco handed them jackets and scarves, "Thanks Dray."

Scorpius was in a corner mumbling.

Harry approached him, "Are you okay Scorp…"

Scorpius glanced at his dad, "George should sit with Percy. Audrey should take the girls home. Please listen to me dad…"

Harry stared, "What are you talking about…"

Scorpius' eyes filled with tears, "Something I'm not allowed to change." thunder started to rumble, he winced.

Percy called out, "The game is starting."

Harry took Scorpius' hand and led him to their seats.

Rain started to pour half-way through the match, their seats had a clear shield from the rain so their view wasn't that bad despite the weather.

As the thunder grew louder, Scorpius started to shake, whispering, "No. No. Please…let me stop it. Why? Why must this be set in stone…"

At the end of the third quarter, lighting started to crash around the pitch.

Scorpius begged, "Stop the game. Please."

There was a great flash, a bolt of lighting hit the hoop Oliver Wood was guarding; the Puddlemere United Keeper and captain's broom was half in the hoop. He was close enough to the hoop to be caught in the arch of lighting.

Scorpius screamed but his was drowned out by his uncle Percy.

"Ollie…" Percy stood, his cry so heart wrenching it would haunt all of them.

The Weasley clan sat in horror.

Scorpius' eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry…" he held out his hand and tried to slow his uncle's fall. Oliver was gone, he couldn't sense him anymore. The least he could do was try to keep his uncle's body intact.

Harry stared at his son, when he felt the power emanating from Scorpius, he knew; Scorpius had seen this and tried to warn him.

Percy sobbed in George's arms, his younger brother was perhaps the only one who could understand his loss.

Molly Weasley's face was buried in Arthur's coat, Oliver was like a son to her and losing him was painful.

Once Oliver was safely on the ground, Scorpius reached for Albus and passed out.

Harry didn't know what to do…

Draco wrapped his strange son in his arms, "It's okay Scorpius…papa's got you."

Audrey Wood was shaking, her daughters sobbing.

This day would not be soon forgotten…

* * *

Sorry got stuck on the vacation so I just fast forwarded to this event that happened Teddy's third year and James' first year.

The storyline is progressing faster then I expected it to. Oh god, why am I actually researching Europe so much for a fictional drarry vacation?

Still trying to decide how many if any chapters are between this one and the Epilogue...I think there is only two chapters after this? this one will come in parts I think- . We need more drarry-centric chapters. There are sequels I won't leave you hanging for long.

Besides wanting to know what is happening back in England with the Weasleys and the rest of the Golden Trio is there anything else you want to know?


	40. Chapter 35

Title: Undeniable

Pairing: DracoxHarry, eventual ScorpiusxAlbus

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows. Draco's in love with Harry but he's an outcast in the Wizarding World...Harry in unhappily married to Ginny Weasley and hides an attraction to the blond. What happens when Draco gives into his need for 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'.

Epilogue

Harry smiled, holding Draco's hand and walking with Ginny. She'd retired from the Holyhead Harpies a few years ago. She now wrote as a free-lance Quidditch reviewer…

They were escorting their children to the train, Ginny wasn't as much as part of James, Albus and Lily's lives as he would like. She sent them presents for their birthday…

Today was an important day, this was the day their three babies were leaving for Hogwarts. Harry was both excited and lonely, it would be the first time they would truly be without kids.

James chuckled coming back, "Head Boy Teddy is snogging our Victoire…" he glanced at his baby brother and teased Albus, "I bet you'll be in Slytherin…"

Harry knelt beside his younger son, who looked so much like him. "Your papa was a Slytherin…you Grandpa Sev, Nana and Grand'Mere were Slytherins. You're named for two Headmasters…which ever house you get sorted into, your papa and I will still love you." he hugged Albus but quickly let go when Scorpius seemed to be upset.

Draco patted his son's shoulder, Scorpius didn't really like affection…he tolerated it. He said quietly, "Remember…you're a Black…and Blacks can handle anything."

Scorpius huffed and leaned into Albus.

Harry spotted Ron, he sighed, though their children were friends, his relationship with his best mate never recovered after Ron found out about him being involved with Draco and divorcing Ginny.

George was there with his troublesome twin girls…

Percy had come with his daughters, though he was a teacher at Hogwarts he still felt it was best to let them arrive normally. They were blood adopted a long time ago…he had married their mother out of convenience but there was little love between him and his beloved Oliver's elder sister.

Harry felt sorry for the prat, after the war Percy had turned into a decent person…it must have been hard to lose Oliver. They had all been there when it happened…

Harry hadn't heard anyone scream like that since George lost Fred…he hoped he never heard such a heart-breaking sound again. He squeezed Draco's hand…

"See that blond over there? Scorpius? I expect you to do better then him…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm a Ravenclaw…seriously dad. Give it up…if you keep trying to cause problems I swear…I'll….I'll marry James…"

Ron turned red, "I forbid it…"

"Oh really? I can think of worse things then marrying a mischief and Quidditch obsessed fly-boy…"

Harry glanced at Draco, they both raised an eyebrow and were glad James had disappeared. Their second child's crush on his cousin had not gone unnoticed…anymore then Teddy's relationship with Victoire or Scorpius' fixation of Albus….

Lily was the only one who seemed to be untouched by love…

Harry and Draco smiled at each other as the train disappeared.

Harry smiled, "Let's go home…"

Fin

* * *

Sequels Not Old Yet and The Rebirth are up


End file.
